Fade into You
by kfoster2519
Summary: COMPLETE! Bella has been a vampire living with the Cullen's for years. Edward is a 17 year old human who just moved to the small town of Forks. Intrigued by the beautiful Bella Cullen, Edward tries to form a friendship that turns into much more. Canon!
1. The Weather

_**A/N **:So this is Chapter 1 of my Story Fade into You. I do not have Beta reader yet so bear with me for there are probably mistakes. please review. I worked quite hard on this chapter and i hope you all like it. By the way, my name is Kelly. :) Nice to meet you! UPDATE: I now have a Beta reader but i prefer to call her my Alpha Reader lmao. Shout out to my Alpha: __Alicia_! I also plan on making a playlist to my story! Aren't I awesome?

_**Rating:** T - for now._

_**POV:** Bella, Edward (I may use other POV in other chapters but for now, just E&B)_

_

* * *

_**BPOV**

Fantastic. It was sunny out again. You'd think that in the wettest town in the United States wouldn't be sunny for three days straight. I didn't care that I had to miss school, I mean, I'd been though my junior year of high school countless times, and I knew all the information like the back of my hand. I actually probably new the subjects better than the teachers that taught them did.

The only reason I didn't enjoy these sunny days was mostly due to the fact that my parents, Carlisle and Esme, made my brothers and sisters and I stay in the house or just go hunting. I hated staying in, but my parents said that if I were to leave the house, I had to stay on the property, that is, unless I was hunting.

They came up with that rule last summer when my brothers, Emmett and Jasper, were playing football in the yard on an unusually sunny day. Emmett decided to be a show off, and threw the football with all his strength over the trees that shielded our house, and all the way to the highway. Jasper had refused to retrieve the ball and stomped back in the house. Emmett decided that he didn't want to lose his good football, and ran to the highway to fetch the ball.

My sister Alice, who has the power to see into the future, saw Emmett basically jumping out in front of a human driving a car without even thinking and sparkling right in front of a human.

I know…what a jackass.

Luckily, Alice had seen this before he had even gotten to the ball so she raced out of the house at vampire speed, and stopped him before he exposed us all. Thank god.

The incident resulted in all of us not being allowed to leave the property during the Sunny days unless we hunted. For a while, Esme wouldn't even allow us to go outside without another family member, but Carlisle had quickly put an end to that rule. Again, thank god.

I sat on the leather couch in my room looking outside the window, resenting Emmett, when I heard Alice's voice downstairs in the kitchen as clear as if she were sitting next to me.

"Oh!" she said in her high alto voice, she seemed a little excited.

"Did you have a vision, Alice?" Jasper asked, sounding bored. Alice was always having visions; it was no surprise to him, or any of us for that matter, that she had one.

"Yes!" she said softly. "We will be able to go back to school tomorrow."

I sighed and stood up from the couch and flew down the stairs and into the kitchen. Alice and Jasper barely looked up at me when I entered the room.

"Good. I'm sick of being stuck in this house for hours on end," I said sitting down in a chair at the kitchen table we rarely used. Vampires didn't have to eat; we just had to have props in case a human came over.

Alice danced over to me with a smile on her face. She had to be the happiest vampire I had ever seen, I almost couldn't help but smile at her, almost.

"We have a new student at school as well," she said as if it was the most exciting news.

She had a fascination with humans for some reason. Of course, she avoided them like the rest of us to protect our family, but she loved watching them. Seeing them do all their little human things. I think it had to do with the fact that she couldn't remember life before she had been turned into a vampire. At times, I envied her for not being able to remember. She didn't have to deal with the pain of memories.

I could remember my parents, Charlie and Renee Swan, before they died. Carlisle and Esme weren't my actual parents; Carlisle had been the one to find me as a newborn vampire and made into what I was and raised me to not be a monster and drink human blood but to survive off of animal blood. I was the last to be added to our family. We eventually became a coven of seven: Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and me. Once Esme had been changed, she became Carlisle's wife, and eventually became a mother figure to me. Rosalie was changed after Esme, and became my sister and a second mother figure to me. She found Emmett while she was hunting; he had been attacked by a bear and was close to dead but she brought him back to Carlisle and had him changed. Emmett and Rose fell in love. Alice and Jasper found us, they were lovers too, and joined the family and the vegetarian lifestyle. I came next, completing our coven.

I loved them all dearly like my family but I always felt like a 3rd wheel to everyone since I didn't have anyone to love but I would never leave them. I couldn't loose my family again.

I shuddered thinking back to Charlie and Renee; I tried to repress my blurry human memories as best as I could for my own sanity. Most of the time I was successful.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked me, pulling me away from my thoughts. I was thankful for it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied remembering she was telling me about a new student which I could care less about, but Alice seemed so excited and like she wanted to talk to me about this student. I decided to be nice and ask her more about it.

"So, a new student? What's this one like?" I asked trying to sound interested. I guess I failed since Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"I know you don't care about humans, but I find them fascinating!" Alice said. She was annoyed with my act of caring.

"Sorry, Alice, but humans don't intrigue me as much as they do you, but you can tell me. I can pretend to like them as much as you do," I said to her with a small smile.

She looked at me for a moment; she was a small vampire with delicate features and short spiky hair. Too me, she looked like a pixie, but I knew her better and knew that she could be anything but an adorable fairy. Her lips curled up in a slight smile, she had decided to talk about this human. I almost rolled my eyes, almost, but I knew better than to anger Alice, like I said, she was no adorable fairy. She could be the devil.

"Well, he started a few days ago, he moved here from Chicago," she said, considering what else she should say that would hold my attention.

I almost groaned, fantastic, like we didn't have enough hormonal teenage boys in Fork's, Washington. They would always drool over Alice, Rose, and I because of our 'Beauty'. We were only so beautiful to attract our prey. At least Alice and Rose were beautiful, I never considered myself that way.

"He's very good looking, at least in my opinion," Alice began. "All the girls are trying to get his attention but he doesn't seem to notice them."

"Well, maybe he's gay," I said with a shrug. Alice laughed.

Moments later, Rosalie and Emmett emerged in the kitchen and sat down at the table with Alice and me. Jasper remained at the counter, he was reading a magazine about cars but looked up to nod at Emmett. I rolled my eyes; it was a human habit that the boys had picked up. I hated it. It was such a stupid way to acknowledge someone. They knew that it annoyed me, and decided it would be fun to do this whenever I was in the room. They often exaggerated the movement.

"Come on, Bella! You know you wish you could be as gangster as Jasper and I," Emmett said chuckling. I ignored him. Rose and Alice did as well.

"So what this I hear about a new student?" Rose asked. She enjoyed attention, we all knew that. She was probably plotting to wear an extremely revealing outfit to have the new guy drool over. She was, after all, the most beautiful vampire in existence. It seemed today I would be doing a lot of eye rolling.

Over the next ten minutes we listened to Alice blabber on about this new guy, whom I learned was named Edward Masen. She kept mentioning the fact that he was from Chicago, and that she would love to go shopping there. I held back a wince. I knew that now that Alice had the idea of shopping in her head, there was no stopping a shopping trip to Chicago now. Oh, how I loathed shopping.

"What grade is he in?" Jasper asked, Alice had not yet answered that question.

"He's a junior," she replied. " But he's really smart, so he's taking some senior classes."

"Will Em and I have classes with him?" Rose asked, She and Emmett were posing as seniors for the millionth time it seemed.

Alice nodded, "We all will."

I looked over at Emmett who was smirking. He was probably plotting a joke on the new kid. I could almost see his plans running through his mind.

* * *

**EPOV**

My mom said Forks rained all the time, yet for three days straight, not a drop from the sky. I was starting to think my mother was lying to me about it, but sure enough my fourth day of school, it was raining cats and dogs.

I frowned at the sky as I ate my breakfast with my father. I didn't have much in common with my dad. He was a very serious man and we didn't really talk much. The only thing we did have in common were our name, Edward, since I had been named after him and our compassion to do what we loved. In his case, it was running the business he own; a medical company. I, on the other hand, was always into science and a deep thinker. He was straight to the point.

This morning was like any other morning, my father and I avoiding eye contact so we didn't have to make conversation, and my mother running around the kitchen looking for her keys; she was a nurse at the hospital and she was starting today.

By the time I was finished with my cereal, my mom had located her keys on top of the refrigerator of all places, and was kissing my father and me on the cheek.

"I hope you have a great first day, Elizabeth. I know it will be great," my father said, giving my mother a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Ed," she said before waving to us both and disappearing out into the monsoon outside.

My father left shortly after, just mumbling a goodbye and leaving.

I had twenty-five minutes before I had to leave for school, and I was going to take advantage of that time and love every minute of being warm and dry before suffering through being drenched the rest of the day.

I flopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV. The only thing on that was remotely interesting was the news. I wasn't one to watch much of the news; it was too depressing, but it was ten times better than watching Spongebob Squarepants. I shuddered at just thinking at the sound of his voice. It was like nails on a chalkboard.

The news turned into the local forecast that almost made me throw a fit. It showed thirteen days of rain. That was almost two weeks without sun. I hoped to god that the weather women was wrong before I looked at the clock above the TV and saw it was time to go to school.

I sighed as I got up and threw on a jacket – I would need it today. I opened the door and looked out into the streams of water that were falling from the sky and frowned. This was going to be a great day, I thought to myself as I locked the door and made a run to my silver Volvo parked at the curb. I jumped in the drivers seat, put the key in the ignition and drove off.

There was almost not traffic on my way to school; one of the only perks of Forks. I made it to school twenty minutes before the bell was supposed to ring. The parking lot was hardly full, so I got a fantastic spot up front. I turned off my car and threw my keys in my pocket and looked around. I frowned as I saw Jessica Stanley approaching my car. She had been basically throwing herself at me the last three days, and she just couldn't get the picture that I wasn't interested in her. She was incredibly vapid and shallow and had hardly any intelligence in her at all. She was definantly not my type.

She tapped my window and I forced a smile as I opened my door. _This day just keeps getting worse. _

"Hello Jessica," I said as politely as I could.

"Hey Edward! Care to walk me to class?" she asked flirtatiously moving closer to me.

_Oh shit. _I thought to myself and tried to keep a smile on my face.

"Uh, sure," I responded pulling up my hood. It wasn't raining as hard as it had been when I woke up, but it was still enough to want me to cover myself. It never rained this much in Chicago.

Jessica smiled at me. She looked as if she had just won a new car. I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking and began walking with her on the sidewalk. She started talking, and I began ignoring and looking at my shoes when I heard a car screeching behind us. I spun around at the noise and saw a sleek BMW flying through the parking lot, almost hitting two freshmen and pulling into a spot up front.

"Ugh, there back," Jessica muttered in an irritated tone. I glanced at her and she was staring at the black car with disgust then looked back over at the car myself where I saw an extremely beautiful blonde hair girl climb out of drivers seat. She pulled out an umbrella, popping it open and holding it above her head. A few moments later, an extremely tall, muscular, dark haired guy climbed out. The blonde girl walked over to him and shielded him from the rain with the umbrella.

"Who are they?" I asked, glancing over at Jessica who was still scowling at the blonde girl before turning her attention to me.

"That blonde girl," she said softly. "That's Rosalie Hale. That guy with her, his name is Emmett Cullen."

I almost laughed at how Jessica said their names with disgust as I turned back to the very good-looking couple by the black car. I noticed the back doors of the car opening and a tall blonde man stepped out and held his hand out for a small girl with short spiky black hair. She grabbed his hand and stepped out holding an umbrella like Rosalie, opened it and held it above the blonde guy and her heads and closed the door.

Without me needing to ask, Jessica said, "That's Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother. That girl holding his hand is Alice Cullen. They all live together. Isn't that weird? I mean the ones that are dating aren't related, but Carlisle and Esme Cullen adopted them all. Anyway, lets go."

I looked back over at the Cullen-Hale family and noticed someone else climbing out of the back seat of the car.

"Wait, who is that?" I asked as a beautiful dark haired girl came into view.

Jessica glanced over and rolled her eyes, "That's Bella Cullen, she's not related to any of them she was just adopted by Carlisle and Esme. She's a bitch; you don't want to cross paths with her. Can we go now? I don't want to be late because we were staring at a bunch of freaks."

I sighed and looked one more time at the strange family. They were now making their way toward us to get to class, I assumed. Jessica tugged on the sleeve of my shirt.

"Come on!" She whined, tugging harder on my shirtsleeve.

"Alright, alright, let's get to class," I mutter, shrugging away from Jessica's hand and heading off to class.

BPOV

We arrived at school with only minutes to spare, and right when we parked I heard the annoying voice of Jessica Stanley taking about my family with an unfamiliar male voice.

Rosalie was already out of the car; I knew she heard her because she shot me a smirk. She knew how much I despised Jessica.

Jasper sensed my hatred and used his gift of manipulating emotions on me to calm me down. I glared at him before he climbed out of the car. For once I just wanted to give in to my hatred for Jessica and do her in. Of course, I knew I couldn't do that to my family.

I climbed out of the car and tried not to look at Jessica. I knew if I saw her face I would want to attack her so instead I examined my shoes. I groaned. Alice had made me wear heels. That only made me more frustrated.

"Bella, come on," Rosalie said softly. She, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice had already started walking toward the building.

"I'm coming," I replied. I noticed Jessica pulling on the unfamiliar guys arm while looking at me with pure fear and hate. I produced the biggest death glare I could and flashed it at her as she and the guy began walking into the building.

Lunch couldn't come soon enough. Every class I didn't have any of my family members in was a bore and I only had one class with Alice altogether and she was my best friend. I may have to stop in the office after lunch and see if Mrs. Cope, the secretary, could change that.

I left my English class happily as I noticed Alice and Jasper waiting outside my room.

"Hello Bella. Have you had a good day so far?" Alice asked a big smile on her face. She was holding hands with Jasper who looked like he was in a great deal of pain. He was the newest to join the vegetarian lifestyle so it was still difficult for him to be around so many people.

"I suppose." I said softly looking around at the people avoiding us at all costs. It was only natural for them to do so but it still made me chuckle a bit.

"Shall we go to lunch then?" Alice asked looking from me to Jasper.

I smiled and nodded and we headed for the cafeteria. On the way we passed Emmett and Rosalie who were waiting by a drinking fountain for us.

"We have been waiting forever! I'm starving!" Emmett joked, we had to pretend to eat to keep up the charade of being humans. If we did eat anything, we would just have to barf it up later...it was quite annoying.

Rose playfully punched Emmett in the shoulder then took their places in front of Jasper and Alice as we made our way to the cafeteria. For some reason we were like a pack, Rose and Emmett always in the front, Jasper and Alice in the middle, and little old me in the back. I didn't mind at all; I hated being the center of attention and Rose and Em loved it, so it only made sense that they would lead the way. We walked straight into the lunch line, grabbing random bits of food. _Oh goodie! It's macaroni and cheese day!_ I thought to myself sarcastically as i picked up a cup of pudding and a side of french fries. Disgusting.

We paid for our food and emerged from the lunch line. I watched as Rose and Emmett danced across the cafeteria. They were so graceful. Even Emmett and he was huge. I knew i was graceful, it was all part of being a vampire, but I never thought i could be as beautiful as Rose or Alice when they walked like super models across the cafeteria, but i followed them, and so did the eyes of my fellow students.

I could hear them talking, some spoke of Rosalie and how sexy she was in the mini skirt. Others, mostly the girls, talked about Edward Masen, the new student that Alice had told me about. _Are they already that obsessed? _I wondered as I took my seat next to Alice and surveyed the room. I was now actually curious about this Edward and wanted to see what all the girls in the school were going on about.

"I had class with that new guy 2nd hour." Rosalie announced looking at her nails. She looked bored.

"I have gym with him 6th hour!" Alice squealed. She was much too excited for her own good. I rolled my eyes.

"It's just a male human. Stop acting like that Alice. It sounds like you have a crush on him. I don't think Jasper would approve." I teased. Jasper was too tense to notice I had even mentioned him.

"Like I said to you before, I find them fascinating so shut your pretty face," She started, "Have you seen him yet?"

I rolled my eyes, "You're the psychic remember?" I said.

"I know you haven't but if you want to see him look three tables over, he's next to Jessica." Alice said crossing her arms, she was annoyed with me.

I sighed and turned my head to where I knew Jessica Stanley sat and eyed her army of freaks while trying to be discrete. I noticed Jessica's normal hoes sitting around her looking...hoe-ish. Lauren Mallory was staring at her food and glancing up at someone across the table and next to Jessica. He had untidy bronze colored hair that he kept running his hands through. He looked absolutely petrified and seemed to want to get up and leave; which i didn't blame him for. _So this was Edward Masen._ Even I couldn't say he wasn't handsome. He was probably one of the most beautiful humans I had every laid eyes upon. He had perfect hair, perfect green eyes...._Get a grip, Bella, he's a puny human._ At that very moment, Edward turned his head and looked me dead in the eyes. Of course, I immediately turned my head so fast that he probably didn't even know i had been looking at him.

"So what did you think?" Alice asked looking at me with excitement, she was almost bouncing in her seat. I didn't know why she cared so much about what i thought of this Edward.

"What's it matter? He's just a classmate?" I said as I pretend to eat a spoonful of pudding; it smelled terrible.

"Why the hell do you have to be so moody, Bell? Were you turned when you were PMSing or something?" Emmett asked. It pissed me off, naturally, and i kicked Emmett in the shin under the table. It was like concrete hitting concrete and my kick unfortunately left Emmett unscathed. Damn. Emmett chuckled.

"Nice try." Emmett said smirking. Jasper chuckled next to Alice and I shot him a glare and he immediately shut up.

Suddenly, Alice went rigid, we all stared at her, we knew she was having a vision. When she came out of her 'little trip to the future' as Emmett liked to call her visions, she turned to me and gaped. Shit. This vision was about me.

"What did you see, Alice?" I asked slowly. She was looking at me strangely. I didn't like it.

* * *

_**A/N**- -looks around innocent.- im such a bitch for leaving you all hanging but who knows you might not like my story. please comment and let me know what you think._

_i hope you like bitchy/angry Bella. Edwards character hasn't really been developed but i think that since they swapped places and Bella has been alone for so long she would be different as would Edward. so yeah. i hope you like it. i will try to switch around POV to the other characters like Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett but it will mostly be E/B._

_Reviews make me explain Alice's vision in the next chapter._


	2. Into the Forest

**A/N: **_Hey all here is Chapter 2. Sorry for all the errors in the last one. My beta is sick so i didn't have her proofread this one so sorry about the mistakes in this chapter as well. i am however going to proofread this the best that i can. I am searching for more beta readers so yes if you would like to be a beta reader and have experience in beta reading let me know :) Shout out to Alicia! **Oh and check my profile page, I put up the link for the art for this fanfic!** I will also be adding my LJ link so you can see what I'm up to and updates on where I'm at in my next chapter.  
_

_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer owns all.  
_

**POV**: Edward, Bella, Alice

...............................................................................................................

**EPOV**

Once the bell rang signaling the end of 4th period, I was starving and very glad that it was lunchtime. Before I even got out of my seat, Jessica was at my side smiling at me. _She better not be here to ask me to sit with her during lunch. _I thought as I looked at her eager face.

"Hey Edward!" She asked as I gather up my books and pencil, throwing them carelessly into my backpack.

"Hi Jessica, what's up?" I said without much enthusiasm as I waited for her to get to the point.

"Oh, not much, I was just wondering if you would sit with my friends and me at lunch? Would you please sit with me?" Jessica asked, she was almost pleading me with her voice and eyes.

I zipped up my backpack and looked back at Jessica and shrugged, "Sure, why not?" I said. Truth be told I didn't know where else I would sit. I didn't really know anyone else at the school because Jessica was always talking to me and hardly ever gave me a chance to talk to anyone else. She wanted to be the center of attention; I just wish she would stop focusing on keeping my attention and notice that I wasn't interested.

I threw my backpack on my shoulders and followed the very anxious Jessica out of the classroom and into the lunch line.

She talked my ear off the entire time we were in line and would ask me questions so I wasn't able to ignore her like I wanted to. She asked me about Chicago and if I missed it. She asked me if I had a girlfriend back home; she was very happy that I didn't. She asked about my parents and my friends. She asked if I liked Forks. Simple and unoriginal questions that I would rather not answer. They were questions that everyone asked and I already had answers prepared in my head; it was like reading a script and I hated acting.

I followed Jessica slowly as we made our way to a table she had basically force me to sit at for the last 4 days. They smiled at me, the girls seemed very pleased to have me sitting with them again, and they were almost smug about it.

I took a bite of my pizza and tried to shut out the conversation that the people at my table were having about an upcoming school dance. I glanced around the lunchroom and noticed the Cullens and Hales making their way to a table. I couldn't help but be captivated by their beauty. I noticed now by closer inspection that they were incredibly pale and had purple rings under their eyes as if they hadn't slept in over a week. _That's odd. _I thought as I sipped on my chocolate milk carton.

I sat my milk back down as I tried to remember their names, the blonde girl and large guy's names had slipped my mind. I remembered the blonde guy's name, Jasper, and I knew that the short pixie-like girls name started with an A. As I tried to remember the pixies name, the other Cullen came into view. She crossed the cafeteria with a scowl playing across her features and her long dark hair flowing down her shoulders. She was by far the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and, of course, I remembered her name: Bella.

I turned my attention back to my food once Bella sat down; I didn't want to look like a little boy who had just found girls attractive.

"So, are you in?" Jessica asked me. I looked at her confused, I must have missed something, and after all, I was ignoring their conversation.

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you said." I replied flashing her a crooked smile so she wouldn't be all pissed off that I wasn't paying attention to her. She would probably end up making my life worse if she were mad at me. It worked.

"Did you want to go to the dance with all of us, you know, like car pool?" She said way to perky.

"I don't think so. Dances are not my thing." I responded as I looked back down at my lunch tray. I hated dances, they were always awkward and the music was always awful hip-hop numbers that had terrible lyrics. I shuddered; I hated hip-hop and rap. I liked my music to have taste thank you very much.

I glanced back up at Jessica; she was pouting at me. _Like I'd fall for that. _I thought, almost smirking at her attempt to make me feel bad.

"What if I told you it was ladies choice?" She said gently placing her hand on top of mine and attempting to smile at me seductively. I pulled my hand out from under hers and rolled my eyes.

"That wouldn't change my mind whatsoever. You guys have fun though." I said. They tried to convince me to go to the dance a few more times but eventually gave up. _Thank god. _I thought to myself as I glanced around the lunchroom, ignoring the conversation going on around me once again. I couldn't stop my eyes from slowly wandering over to the table that the strange Cullen-Hale family sat at. Bella was staring at me, then in a split second she was looking at her lunch tray. _Did I just imagine that?_

Before I could answer my own question, I felt a tapping on my shoulder.

"Let's get going to biology, Edward." Lauren Mallory, one of Jessica's friends said. She was trying to be flirtatious with me, gross.

I nodded and stood up, casting one last glance on the Cullen-Hale table; they were still seated looking at the pixie girl with wide eyes, and then followed Lauren out of the cafeteria and headed for the biology room.

.......................................................................................................

**APOV**

One minute I'm minding my own business in the cafeteria and the next I'm looking into the future seeing my dear sister Bella making out with the new guy –who happens to be human- Edward.

_Oh my god this is so great! _I thought to myself. I knew I couldn't tell her; she would flip a shit! She would stay away from him; she wouldn't let herself be happy. She was always looking after our best interests and not her own. That had to change. I had to come up with something quick. I would also have to stop looking at her like she had a huge smudge of makeup on her face.

"Oh, you're just, uh, going to have a new lab partner." I said. I wasn't lying, I had seen Edward as her lab partner in biology a few days ago, I hoped she would believe me though, I mean I was looking at her like she was a freak.

"That's it, Alice?" Bella asked suspiciously. _Oh great, she knew something was up._

I nodded, "Yup, you're going to be lab partners with Edward."

"Um, OK, yeah, next time you have a meaningless vision, try not to look at me like I'm a freak, I thought something was wrong." She said rolling her eyes at me.

"Sorry." I chirped, poking at some french fries on my tray.

"Guys, we better get going. Everyone has left the lunchroom." Rosalie announced, she was already out of her seat and slinging her purse over her shoulder.

I stood up in an instant and grabbed Jasper's hand, he and I had the next class together.

"Would you like us to walk you to biology?" I asked as I turned to face Bella.

"Sure, why not." She replied.

We tossed our lunch trays with our untouched food on them into the trash and headed to class.

Jasper and I dropped Bella off at biology where she gave us a lighthearted wave before disappearing into the classroom. I smirked to myself; she would be meeting Edward in there. I began to contemplate ways that I could sneak a peek at their first meeting but I was sure any of the plans I would come up with, Bella would notice. We were almost to our classroom when Jasper turned to me.

"So what did you really see in your vision?" He asked with a sheepish grin. He must have sensed I had been lying.

I thought about not telling Jasper and just keep it to myself. I didn't know how he – or the rest of my family for that matter- would react to Bella being with a human. I decided to be honest.

"I saw Bella making out with Edward Masen!" I admitted excitedly.

Jasper stared at me for a moment with wide eyes. He looked extremely shocked, which I didn't blame him for because I was pretty shocked as well.

"Jazz, say something please? I think it's great news! Bella has been alone for much too long. Don't you think that its about time she found someone to make her happy?" I said squeezing Jasper's hand lovingly.

"I guess when you put it that way it is a good thing - but it's still extremely dangerous! Shouldn't we warn her?" Jasper said finally.

"Not yet. I'll know when the time is right. I am a psychic after all." I smirked at him before we entered our Math classroom hand in hand.

.........................................................................................................

**BPOV**

I entered the biology classroom and went straight up to the teacher, Mr. Banner. I had missed the first 3 days of school and had to find out what I had missed and who would be my lab partner; even if Alice had already told me who it would be.

"Sorry for missing the first few days of school," I said attempting to be extremely sweet, "My family and I were on an extended summer vacation."

"Ah, yes, I got a message from the office about that." Mr. Banner said as he grabbed a manila folder from his desk and flipped through it, pulling out random papers then handing them to me. "That's what you missed so far, Miss Cullen. Please have the work I just gave you done by Monday. Oh, I almost forgot, please sit with your lab partner Edward Masen; he's right over there." He added, pointing over to a lab table in the front of the room where Edward was sitting. Lauren Mallory was perched on the edge of the table chatting away while Mike Newton; a guy that had a thing for me for some reason; was sitting in my chair next to Edward.

I nodded to Mr. Banner and slowly walked over to the lab table. When I was about 10 feet away, I took a deep breath and froze immediately. I had just inhaled the most delicious scent I could ever imagine; I was almost tasting it. I could feel my eyes that were normally amber from the animal blood turn a deep black. My throat burned with thirst as I stared straight ahead. I knew at once that the human emitting this intoxicating scent was Edward; I knew everyone else's scents in my school and in town, it couldn't possibly be any of them. I inhaled once more; he smelled so sweet like sweet spices, a campfire, faintly floral and sugar. It was a truly divine scent; I had to stop breathing.

"Alright, everybody take their seats, please!" Mr. Banner announced from behind me.

I resumed my walk over to my seat as Lauren hopped off the table and scampered back to her own table like a mouse; Mike followed sluggishly back to his seat next to some girl with a bad perm after attempting to flash me a flirtatious grin. _Disgusting._

Edward was pawing through his backpack that was settled on the floor next to his chair as I reached the lab table and slid in slowly to the seat next to him.

_How could someone possibly smell so delicious? _I thought as I tried not to inhale. He turned his head slightly and looked at me and smiled; he wasn't scared. I was unintentionally glaring at him with coal black eyes filled with blood lust and he was smiling; how odd. It would make killing him all that much easier. _No, Bella, you must not think of that. You need to protect your secret and your family. _I shrugged off the gruesome thoughts; I could handle this. Carlisle said I was an unusual vampire, I was able to ignore my thirst extremely well; even as a new born. It usually took vampires decades to be able to be around humans after they were changed, it took me only a few weeks. Carlisle had speculated that this impeccable self control may be my gift; like Alice and her visions and Jasper and his mood manipulating. I had always thought my 'gift' was pointless; until now.

"Hey, um, I wanted to introduce myself, I'm Edward Masen. I was wondering when my lab partner would get here." Edward said, he had a very nice voice, smooth and sweet. He held out his hand for me to shake. I stared at it for a moment, unsure if I should touch him, I didn't know if I would snap. I decided to take my chances and shook his hand. It was so soft and warm, there seemed to be an electric current flowing between our linked hands. I could feel his pulse underneath the thin layer of skin. I quickly pulled my hand away.

"Bella Cullen." I managed to choke out.

He smiled at me, "It's nice to meet you, Bella." I could hear his heart beating in his chest; it sped up when his said my name. My mouth overflowed with venom.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said flashing him a toothy grin. _I wonder if that will scare him._

Instead of him getting frightened by my smile, he only grinned at me wider._ He was very odd._

Mr. Banner began taking attendance, I rose my hand when he called my name and carefully tried to sneak glances at the delicious scented human boy next to me. He didn't seem to notice.

Once Mr. Banner finished with attendance, he pulled a DVD out of one of his desk drawers and popped it into the DVD player underneath the TV in the corner.

"We are going to be watching a video today about bacteria. It would be wise for all of you to take notes, you will be tested over the material covered in this video." Mr. Banner announced, pressing play then sitting down in the chair at his desk.

The students around my quickly pulled out notebooks and pens and began watching the video intently. I didn't take notes, I didn't need to; I had learned about bacteria so many times before I probably knew more on the subject than Mr. Banner ever would. Instead, I listened to Edward's steady heartbeat and the sound of his pen scribbling furiously on his notebook.

Mr. Banner cut off the monotone narrator in the video mid sentence seconds before the bell was to ring.

"We will finish the video tomorrow. Have a great day!" He said, I was already heading for the door by then and out of the classroom by the bell rang. I was eager to escape the captivating and mouthwatering scent; at least till tomorrow.

I decided to leave school after biology. I needed to hunt and to just get away. I pulled out my cell phone and sent a text to Alice saying I would meet them back at home. Once I escaped the building, I headed toward the forest that surrounded the student parking lot, walking at human speed. Once under the cover of the tree, I took off at vampire speed disappearing into the branches and moss of the forest.

.....................................................................................................................

**EPOV**

Lauren thought it would be a splendid idea to sit on my desk and talk about nothing of importance before biology started. How annoying.

Mike Newton decided to join Lauren at my table, sitting down in the vacant seat next to me. I didn't know much about Mike, but he acted like he was the coolest person that had ever existed and it annoyed me. I would have much rather had him remain in his assigned seat and keep his mouth shut.

Lauren and Mike began discussing the dance that Jessica had told me about at lunch. Lauren was hoping to go with some guy named Tyler; I couldn't quite remember exactly what guy that was but I nodded and pretended like I did. Mike was hoping Jessica would ask him since I had basically turned her down without her even asking me. Mike and Lauren began talking about where they should have dinner at before the dance when Bella Cullen walked in the room. They noticed her at the same time I did.

"Damn, she's looking fine as hell!" Mike said in a hushed tone. He seriously embodied the stereotypical horny high school student. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you kidding me? She's, like, disgusting!" Lauren said looking at the girl as if she were covered in cows blood.

They began bickering about Bella's hotness as the pale and beautiful girl talked to Mr. Banner in the front of the room. He handed her some papers then pointed over at me. _So she's my lab partner?_ About half way to my table she stopped and stared at me as if she had just seen a ghost. Her eyes grew wide and her nostrils flared. She looked utterly disgusted; was it because of me? I looked away and pretended to be paying attention to Mike and Lauren who were talking animatedly to each other as I thought of what could have caused her to react in such a way.

"Alright, everybody take their seats, please!" Mr. Banner announced, his hands clapped together and a smile on his face.

"I'll see you after class!" Lauren whispered jumping off my table and rushing back to her own.

"I'm so jealous man, so jealous. You have no idea." Mike said before he smirked at the approaching Bella and took his seat a few tables down.

I searched through my backpack for the green notebook labeled biology as Bella took her seat slowly. I turned my head a little and flashed a smile at her only to notice she was still staring at me the same way she had been before; eyes wide and nostrils flared. I still kept the smile on my face; maybe she would stop the glaring and be nice. After all, I just met her today, I had done nothing to her. As I continued to smile at her, her face seemed to harden a bit, she looked really pissed and also lost in thought. I stopped smiling for a moment then looked back at her, her face had somewhat softened and she looked a lot more calm; I smiled at her again.

"Hey, um, I wanted to introduce myself, I'm Edward Masen. I was wondering when my lab partner would get here." I said to her. I probably sounded like an idiot or worse - Mike Newton. I suppressed a shudder and extended my hand out for her to shake. She stared at my hand as if it were contaminated with some sort of disease before shaking it slowly; her face hardened again for a moment then she pulled her hand away. She was freezing. She had to just have gotten in from outside and even then, the air wasn't crisp enough to make someone that cold. Before I could ask, she spoke.

"Bella Cullen." She said simply, her voice was beautiful. It sounded like bells, I wanted to ask her to say more just so I could hear her voice again.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." I said, I love the way her name rolled off my tongue.

"It's nice to meet you too." She said and flashed me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen in my entire life. I almost had to run to bathroom holding a book to my crotch. _Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies. _I repeated in my head trying to calm myself down. Thank god Mr. Banner came to my rescue and distracted me.

"We are going to be watching a video today about bacteria. It would be wise for all of you to take notes, you will be tested over the material covered in this video." He said pressing play and sitting down at his desk. It looked like he was playing solitaire.

I opened my notebook and tried to focus on the video as much as I could; it was quite difficult with the beautiful girl sitting beside me. I wanted to know her; I had never been more interested in a person since I had my first crush in 3rd grade. Bella was mesmerizing.

"We will finish the video tomorrow. Have a great day!" Mr. Banner said as he turned off the movie. I didn't even notice that the hour was almost over. I couldn't help but be a little upset. My time with Bella was up. I frowned as I tossed my notebook in my bag, the bell ringing signifying the time for the next class. When I looked up, Bella was gone; I hadn't even heard her leave. I felt extremely unlucky.

To make my day even worse, I forgot the book for my next class, social studies, in my Volvo. I raced out to my car, I only had a few minutes to retrieve the book and get back to my class before the bell rang. My car was easy to locate since I parked it right in front; but on my way to my car I noticed something -or someone- across the lot. Bella was making her way into the forest that grew on one side of the parking lot. _What the hell is she doing?_ I wondered. I decided to investigate instead of getting my book from the car. _Is she going in the woods to get high or something? What the hell this is just...weird._

By the time I was halfway across the lot, she had already disappeared into the overgrown trees.

"Bella!" I yelled, breaking into a jog so I could get to her faster.

I reached the area of the forest where I had seen her wander into and looked around, "Bella? Where are you? I saw you come in here! Bella?" The only sound I heard was a bird's cry in the trees above.

I called out her name for a few more minutes and even wandered further into the forest; Bella was no where to be found. Had I just imagines all of this? I was sure I just saw her go in here. I yelled for her once more; nothing in the forest responded. Bella wasn't in the forest; I was totally alone and confused.

......................................................................................................................

**_A/N: _**_I hope this chapter is edited to everyone's liking. I had a blast writing this chapter, It's starting to get interesting! I promise to have more Cullen Family moments and more Mike Newton because hes gonna be funny in my story and just a total idiot. I don't think you'll hate him. As i said earlier, I put up a link for the art for this fic in my profile, so go check it out and let me know what you think. I'm gonna get started on the play list as well and also the next chapter. I should have chapter 3 up later this week. _

_I also wanted to talk about Bella's 'gift' she has not met Aro - yet, so she dosent know that she can block out other vampires powers...so yeah that's why she thinks her power is shitty. don't worry she will realize how truly gifted she actually is.  
_

_-Kelly_

_**P.S.**- Reviews make me type faster. And again sorry for the mistakes again. Get well soon to my Beta and again, I am looking for more betas to proofread my story.  
_


	3. A Dream

_**A/N: **Here is Chapter 3 -bows-! I just wanted to let you know that I have added a poll in my profile asking you to vote for the characters you want to see more of in my story. You are able to select 2. Please vote; I will listen! I also have started making a playlist for my fanfic, and **I posted the link to this playlist in my profile!** You should have a listen. Basically, just check out my profile and you can see a lot of stuff i have made for this fic. ha ha. Anyway, Happy Reading!_

**BPOV**

I found myself hunting in the forest a few miles outside of Seattle. I hadn't intended on running that far from home but I was caught up in thought and I had just let my feet carry me.

I could smell a herd of elk not too far away; they were drinking out of a pond about a half a mile to my left. I sniffed the air; there were 7 of them. 7 hearts pounding loudly in their chests as their tongues lapped up water. Elk were not the best animals to quench ones thirst but I needed to feed so they would do for now.

I crept toward the unsuspecting heard soundlessly, making sure they didn't notice me. I climbed up a large tree covered in soft green moss that hung over the pond right near the elk. I now had a full view of the pond and herd. 2 young elk were munching on some leaves from a bush on the edge of the meadow that the pond was in. The rest of the elk were drinking from the pond noisily, glancing up every few moments to check for danger; they didn't know that it was right above them.

I crept out on the longest limb of the tree; I didn't make a noise. I positioned myself into a crouch, ready to spring on my prey when the time was right. One of the larger elk, satisfied from the cool water, began walking away from the pond and heading over to younger elk. He was wide open and directly below me; now the time was right. I sprang from the branch and landed on top of the elk in a flash. Instinct took over and I pinned the pitiful elk with one arm while my mouth went straight to the animal's throat, puncturing its neck with my sharp teeth and I quickly drank the elk dry.

I finished the elk within minutes; my thirst was barely quenched. I knew that I would need to find a more satisfying type of prey if I had to go back to school the next day and endure another hour of Edwards heavenly scent. I sniffed the air and listened for a heartbeat; I could still hear the heartbeats of the rest of the herd of elk retreating from the pond quickly. I took off in another direction, trying to sniff out my next prey.

…………………………………………………………

I arrived back in Forks after dark full with animal blood. I had killed a mountain lion and 2 more elk to make sure I was fully satisfied. I came in through the backdoor that opened to the living room; Rose and Emmett were sitting on the couch watching the TV motionless.

"Hey." I said softly taking off my shoes; Esme would kill me if I got dirt on her carpeting.

"Where the hell did you run off to?" Rose asked not even bothering to greet me. She didn't sound pissed but her eyes were still on the TV screen in front of her.

I shrugged, "I went hunting, sorry. Didn't Alice tell you about the text I sent her?" I walked over to the armchair next to the coach and plopped down in it.

"Yeah, but you didn't let us know why. We had no idea what was up." Rose said looking at me now. Rose treated me like a little kid sometimes, she had to know what I was doing at all times; it got annoying.

"C'mon, Rosie. Leave her alone, she's home now. I'm pretty sure Bella can take care of herself if she needs to." Emmett cut in, patting Rosalie's back; he sounded bored.

"I know she can it just makes me worried." She began, talking to Emmett first then turning to me, "Just let me know when you decide to leave the family and do something on your own. I really don't want to have to worry."

"I will." I said, rolling my eyes, she was so protective. I think it was because I was younger than her, physically anyway, and she had always wanted a kid; It sort of made sense.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to tell Esme you were home," She murmured before raising her voice slightly, "Esme! Bella's in the living room."

Within seconds Esme appeared next to my chair smiling. She was so adorable with her shoulder length honey brown hair and wide smile. She was mom to me.

"Welcome home, Bella. I was worried you weren't going to come home tonight. Alice had a vision of you in biology and…" Esme trailed off. Alice must have seen my reaction to Edwards scent, I asked Esme if that was true and she nodded.

Emmett turned to me and smirked, "Man, if I were you I would have gone to town in class. I mean, I hate Forks, I would love an excuse to get out of this place." Rose turned to him and smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up, Emmett!" She hissed; I giggled and Rosalie shot me a glare that immediately shut my mouth.

"I was thinking of just switching classes." I said softly after Rose had calmed down.

"No!" Alice's voice exclaimed from upstairs in her room. _What's that about? _I thought, glaring at the ceiling. Alice appeared in the living room a few seconds later followed by Jasper who looked slightly amused.

I looked at Alice and asked, "Why not?"

She bit her lip and stared at me, she looked unsure of what to say.

"Because…all the other classes are full." She said simply, putting her hands on her hips. She looked so serious; I almost laughed.

I studied her face; was she lying to me? Her features never wavered, all the doubt I had about her honesty left my mind and I nodded.

"Well then, since the classes are full, I guess I'll have to endure it." I frowned, turning away from Alice. Esme sat on the arm of my chair and patted my shoulder.

"It will be fine, sweet heart! Remember, you have a gift. This is the perfect chance to use it." Esme encouraged.

I sighed and nodded at Esme, I couldn't disagree with her when she sounded so hopeful and motherly.

"Fantastic! Can I pick out your outfit for tomorrow, Bella? Please?" Alice exclaimed, bouncing in her heels. I rolled my eyes at her dramatically and held back a smirk. She was so hilarious when it came to fashion. It made her so freaking excited.

"Like you don't pick out my clothes everyday for me." I said. Alice squealed and ran up to my room; I could hear her going through my closet; she was a madwomen.

…………………………………………………………….

**EPOV**

I lay on my bed after school thinking about Bella. I knew I hadn't imagined her walking into the woods. It was too real. I was certain it was she; yet, where did she go? Did she seem me following her and hide? Why was she going in the woods in the first place? I repeated these questions in my mind over and over again and found no answers; I got a headache instead. There was a tap on my door that startled me; breaking me free from my own thoughts.

"Come in." I called. The handle on my door turned and my mother walked into my room still wearing her scrubs from the hospital.

"Did you just get home, Mom?" I asked glancing at my clock on my nightstand; it was 10 pm now. She was supposed to be home by 6.

"Yeah, there was a car accident right before I was supposed to leave. My new boss, Dr. Cullen, asked me to stay and help. The accident was pretty bad. 2 of the passengers are in critical condition; I think Dr. Cullen is still there working on them." My mother said softly, she sounded tired.

"Dr. Cullen? Does he have any kids?" I asked, was this Bella's adoptive father.

"Yeah, he has 5 kids; they are all adopted though. Apparently his wife is unable to conceive, poor thing. I think all their kids go to school with you." My mother said, pushing some hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, I have classes with each of them. They're pretty…different." I said remembering their unique paleness and how they distanced themselves from the other students. Not to mention Bella's extremely cold skin and odd disappearance in the woods.

My mother furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?" she asked.

I shrugged, "They don't really talk to anyone else except for each other. They are all incredibly beautiful. 4 of them are dating each other but they're not related. It's just weird, I guess." I said.

"I agree," She began, "that's a little odd but Dr. Cullen told me his kids had gone through a lot over the years. They don't really trust anyone; that's why they keep to themselves."

"What happened to them?" I asked curiously.

"He didn't tell me much. He said one of the girls had been raped; I think her name was Rosie or something like that. He also mentioned that one of his other daughters lost her parents years ago and that was why he adopted her. I don't remember her name though." She told me.

I was at a loss for words. I had no idea.

"Dr. Cullen is a really good man, taking in all those teenagers. You should be nice to them." My mother chimed.

I nodded, "I'm not mean to them, Mom," I paused. "Was the girl who lost her parents named Bella?"

My mom thought for a moment then nodded, "Yeah I think that was her name. Anyway, sweetheart, I'm going to join your father and get some sleep. You should get to bed pretty soon too, you've got school tomorrow. Night, sweetie." My mother said kissing me on the forehead before leaving my room and heading into her own.

I was frozen in my bed; Bella's parents were dead. I felt so sad for her; I would have no idea what I would do if my parents died. I didn't know how Bella was able to come to school without sobbing.

I got up and went through the drawers of my dresser next to the window and pulled out some pajama bottoms and a t-shirt and threw them on my bed. I went over to the window and pulled down the shades after seeing that rain was falling quietly from the sky. I frowned and grabbed my pajamas off the bed and changed quickly then jumped on my bed and climbed under the covers.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. _When did he parents die? Is she OK with it now? How did she meet Dr. Cullen? _These new questions joined my old questions about Bella. If I didn't get these questions answered soon or I wouldn't be getting any sleep.

I opened the top drawer of my nightstand and grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills and popped one in my mouth. After about an hour, I drifted off to sleep.

That was the first night I dreamt of Bella Cullen.

…………………………………………………………….

**BPOV**

I had to get out of the house, my family had gone up to their rooms to do unspeakable acts and I would not sit around and listen to it. I ran out of the house and into the woods; I didn't really know where I was going, I just ran.

_I wonder where Edward lives. _I caught myself thinking as I climbed a big spruce tree. It wouldn't be very hard to find him, his scent was incredibly pungent to me, I would be able to find him in a heartbeat.

I jumped to another tree branch and headed over to the area of town where many of the people from school lived. Before I reached the neighborhood, I caught his scent coming from a house just off of Main Street; I changed my course and rushed over to it.

I hid in the shadows of a fairly good size tree and listened to the sounds inside the house. I heard an unfamiliar female voice talking about my family. _This must be his mother. _The voice was coming from an upstairs bedroom that was close to where I was hiding. I scampered up the tree to get a good look into the room to catch a glimpse of his mother.

I perched on one of the limbs and peered in; I felt like a peeping tom but I didn't care; I was curious. I saw Edward first; he was lying on his bed with his eyebrows furrowed and his bronze colored hair messier than it had been earlier at school. He looked absolutely breathtaking. _Stop thinking like that. He's a human; you're a vampire, cut it out! _I thought, slapping myself.

Edwards voice made me stop my slapping fest and look back in the window.

"What happened to them?" Edward questioned his mother sitting at the end of his bed. She had the same beautiful green eyes as him. _Stop it, Bella._

His mother spoke, "He didn't tell me much. He said one of the girls had been raped; I think her name was Rosie or something like that. He also mentioned that one of his other daughters lost her parents years ago and that was why he adopted her. I don't remember her name though."

_Was she talking about my family? _

His mother spoke again, confirming my suspicions, "Dr. Cullen is a really good man, taking in all those teenagers. You should be nice to them."

Had he been asking his mother about my past? How did she know Rose was raped and I had lost my parents? She knew too much for my liking; I narrowed my eyes on her.

"I'm not mean to them, Mom. Was the girl who lost her parents named Bella?" Edward asked, I couldn't help but enjoy the way he said my name. It sounded wonderful coming from his mouth.

His mother said yes to his question then kissed him goodnight and went into another room where I could hear a faint snoring sound; his father must have been in there sleeping.

Edward remained still in his bed; he looked almost like he was in pain. I had the need to jump in through the window and comfort him but I quickly dismissed the thought. Edward eventually got out of bed and pulled some clothes out of a dresser, I assumed since I couldn't see it, and threw the clothes on the bed. He then peeked out the window and I froze. Could he see me? I realized he didn't when he didn't scream and just pouted and closed the shades. _What the hell I can't see!_ My inner voice shouted. I realized then that the reason he had closed the shades was so he could change, I could hear him putting on his pajamas. _Maybe I should leave. _I thought, after all he was just going to be sleeping in a bit anyway and I can't see anything anyway. _I could always sneak in when he fell asleep. _I bet I would be able to tell when he had fallen asleep because surely his breathing would change and his heartbeat would slow. His window was cracked just enough for me to be able to open it and climb inside.

He didn't fall asleep right away; his heartbeat stayed the same rhythm. I wondered if he had a sleeping disorder or something when I heard him pull something out of a draw and swallow it; I assumed it was a pill of some sort. I began to hear changes in his breathing and heartbeat a while later then heard a soft snore that I knew was his. He was finally asleep and now was my chance to get in his room.

I crept across the branch that was closest to his window and with one push, opened the window wide enough for me to slip in and in moments, I was in his bedroom without making much of a sound.

I stood up slowly looking around the room, it was dark but I could see everything perfectly fine with my vampire eyes. His room was impeccably clean, there were no articles of clothing lying around and his dresser had barely a trace of dust on it. I wondered if I had climbed into the wrong room but I knew it was his because the scent was everywhere.

I glided closer to get a better look at him; his eyes were closed and his forehead was creased, his mouth hung open and there was a small puddle of drool accumulating on his pillow. It was the most adorable sight I had ever seen; I wanted to touch him.

_Don't do it, Bella! You'll wake him up! _My conscience screamed at me; my body didn't listen. I extended my arm and held my hand about an inch above his cheek. Slowly, I lowered my hand and gently caressed his cheek. The crease on his forehead faded and he was almost smiling; he was happy I was touching him.

……………………………………………………………

I stayed in Edward's room till about 4 am; I didn't want him to wake up early and find me sitting on the end of his bed staring at him. He would probably have a heart attack.

I slipped out the window and ran at full speed back to my house; slipping in the front door barely making a peep. Rosalie flew down the stairs and glared at me.

"What the hell were you thinking? Alice had a vision of what you were doing? Are you an idiot? Tell me, Bella, what were you thinking?" She hissed staring down at me with harsh amber eyes.

"Rose, nothing happened." I said simply. She continued to glare as Emmett made his way down the stairs; he had a grin on his face.

"So is this how you plan on spending your nights, Bella? Creeping in some guys room?" Emmett teased, I hissed at him.

"Shut. Up. Emmett." I said through gritted teeth; he backed off and retreated into the kitchen.

Rosalie continued to stare at me; she was beyond pissed.

Alice danced down the staircase smiling and coming over to us to greet me. She looked from Rose to me and back to Rose and frowned.

"I told you not to be mad, Rosalie!" Alice squeaked.

"How can I not be mad! She's jeopardizing our secret!" Rose huffed not even turning to look at Alice but continuing to stare at me.

"Look, I'm sorry Rose. I didn't mean to do something so stupid, I just...had to see him. I don't know why really, I just had to. Please understand, I'm not trying to upset you." I said honestly. Rosalie's face softened.

She sighed, "Just please don't do that again. It was incredibly stupid." She said as she turned and followed Emmett into the kitchen.

…………………………………………………………

**EPOV**

I arrived at school early again and waited in my car. I wanted to see the Cullen-Hales make their entrance; well mostly Bella to make her entrance. I had already scanned the parking lot for their car so I knew they hadn't arrived yet. I heard a tap on my passenger seat window. I nearly groaned; not Jessica again. I turned my head and instead of seeing the slutty face of Jessica Stanley, I saw Mike Newton grinning like an idiot and signaling for me to unlock the door.

I nodded and hit the button on my door for the car to unlock; he quickly jumped in and closed the door.

"Hey Dude." He said taking in the interior of my Volvo.

"Hi. What's up?" I said softly glancing in my rear view mirror to make sure I wouldn't miss the sleek black car pull in the parking lot.

"Not much man, not much. I'm just waiting for Bella to get here so I could ask her to the dance." Mike said turning his torso around so he could look out the back window; he was watching for the same car I was.

"Isn't it ladies choice?" I asked, looking him in the eyes. I was pretty sure I was glaring; I couldn't help it.

"Yeah, it is, but she always goes with her family and I was just hoping she would let me tag along, you know? Be her date." He said shrugging then looking back at the parking lot.

"I see." I said through gritted teeth; he was too much of a dumb ass to even notice my hostility.

I heard an engine growl in the distance and moments later the sleek black car entered the parking lot; of course it was speeding.

"There's my woman! Want to come with me to see my lady skills?" Mike asked flashing me a grin.

I raised my eyebrows, "Sure." I said; both of us opened our doors and climbed out of the car and began approaching the black car. The blonde girl and the big guy were already out of the car waiting for the rest of the family.

Mike elbowed me in the ribs, "Damn, if that Rosalie were single I'd be after that fine ass." He whispered to me. I thought Bella was far more beautiful than Rosalie; but that was just me.

Rosalie glared at us as we approached; Jasper and the pixie girl were climbing out of the car. For some reason, the pixie was smiling at me. _Why the hell is she grinning at me like that? _Bella opened her door after and climb out slowly; my jaw dropped. She was wearing a short skirt and blouse with ballet flats. She looked stunning. I heard the pixie giggle and I closed my mouth.

Bella's eyes met mine and her blank expression turned to confusion; she then noticed Mike standing beside me drooling over her like a puppy. I elbow him in the arm and regained his composure.

"Hey Bella!" Mike bellowed as he waved at her. Bella's eyes widened. She looked as if she wanted to run; I smirked.

"What do you want, Newton?" She asked coldly. She looked from his face to mine; I just smirked at her. I knew Mike's plan was not going to work out in his favor. I put my hands in my pocket and looked at Mike.

"Um, I, uh, was wondering if maybe you would go to the dance with me next Friday." He stuttered. It was truly pathetic.

"It's ladies choice." She nearly growled. She looked so pissed off and so…cute. I couldn't help but smile at her. She glanced at me again, confused.

Mike ran his hand through his hair and looked at her, "Yeah well, I know you never ask anyone to go so I was hoping that maybe if I asked that you would go with me." He said, he sounded defeated already.

"You shouldn't have wasted your time Mike." She said coldly.

"So is that a no?" Mike asked, still hopeful. He was truly one of the stupidest people I had ever encountered.

"It's a hell no!" She spat turning on her heels and heading toward the building without a glance behind.

..............................................................................................................

**A/N: **_Did you all like creeper Bella? I know I did. I also love writing Mike as a wannabe gangster kid. :)_

_*Someone asked if Bella was gonna be like Edward and die of the Spanish Influenza. No. No. She is not. She has her own back story that will be revealed in the coming chapters. _

_**Please Review!** They make me happy and make me want to write more!  
_


	4. Notes and Miracles

_**A/N: **__Here is Chapter 4! It is titled Notes and Miracles. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Stephanie Meyer owns all._

_**POV's: **__Edward, Bella, and Rosalie_

_**Rating:**__ Still T for now._

…………………………………………………………………….

**EPOV**

I held back a laugh as Bella stomped into the school after turning Mike down. He seemed so oblivious to the fact that she had been staring at him with a look of pure hatred. Was he blind? I turned to Mike who seemed to be glued to the pavement with shock.

"Holy shit, I really didn't see that coming. I totally thought she was going to say yes to me, bro." Mike croaked after recovering from what had just occurred.

I turned my head to hide my smile, "Yeah, I really thought you had her, Mike." I said as sympathetic as I could muster. I had the urge to run inside the building an burst into laughter just so I wouldn't laugh in his face. He had, after all, just been turned down by the most beautiful girl in the world; I did not want to make him feel any worse.

He sighed, "Well, there is always prom." He said, the confidence returning to his voice. I was still unable to look at him.

"Lets get inside, man." I said finally looking at him. He nodded and began leading the way into the school, chatting away about some new rap CD he had just picked up that was apparently 'dope'.

……………………………………………..

My stomach grumbled as I waited for the bell to excuse us from 4th period to lunch. I had missed breakfast that morning because I had slept through my alarm clock. _Damn sleeping pills. _I thought bitterly gripping the corners of my desk as I watched the clock in the front of the classroom. When the bell finally rang, I sprang from my seat and was out the door sprinting down the halls to the cafeteria before anyone else in my class had even stood up.

Students moved out of the way when they saw me heading toward them in a rush. Somehow, Jessica caught up with me when I reached the lunch line. I groaned in irritation. I thought I would be able to avoid her for one day; especially since i had been basically sprinting down the halls.

"Hey Edward, what did you do last night?" She asked in her usual overly excited tone. It was beginning to disturb me. She was like a possessed doll straight from my nightmares. You know, the porcelain ones that can turn their heads a full 360 degrees. I shuddered at the thought of the creepy figures and remember I had just been asked a question.

Hmm. What had I done last night? I watched TV till my dad came home then I retreated to my room to do homework and study. I talked to my mom and then went to bed and had the most wonderful dream I had had since I moved to Forks. It had started off as a nightmare of me getting kidnapped by Jessica where she planned on doing some pretty morbid things to me. Then, in a flash, the dark room I was tied up in transformed into a beautiful meadow with Bella Cullen sitting beside me. We were laughing and talking; though I couldn't remember what about. I remember her reaching out to touch my face; it almost felt real - like I could actually feel her cold hands on my face. It was amazing.

"Hello?" Jessica said waving her hand in front of my face to regain my attention. I wished she hadn't; I was enjoying the memory of my dream too much. "Are you going to answer my question?" She asked with an annoyed voice. That was new.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I zoned out. Uh, I just studied mostly last night." I replied softly, finally answering her. I suppose she must have wanted me to ask the question back but to be honest, I wasn't that interested in whatever stupid thing she decided to partake in the night before. She decided that she didn't need me to ask and just answered.

"Lauren and I went shopping for dresses for the dance in Port Angeles." She sang. She sounded thrilled and she also sounded hopeful. _Is she still trying to get me to go to that damn dance?_

"Have you figured out who you're going to ask yet?" I inquired flatly as I grabbed a lunch tray and began piling food on it.

She frowned, "I was, uh, hoping you would change your mind and maybe…" She said trailing off. _Uh, she was hoping I would go._

"Nope. I am still not going." I said frowning at my tray. I thought I had made my dislike for dances apparent the previous day.

"Oh." She said in nearly a whisper. Jessica grabbed a slice of pizza and put it on her tray; she was avoiding my eyes.

"You should ask Mike." I suggested as we shuffled our way over to the line to pay. She nodded and we waited in the line in silence.

……………………………………………………………..

**RPOV**

I saw Edward making his way through the cafeteria to the table he always sat at; I wondered if he notice the death glares I was sending him? I sure hoped he did; maybe they would scare him enough to stay away from Bella.

Alice had explained to Emmett and me about the vision she had had about Bella and the human the previous day on the way home from school when Bella had just bolted out of school to go do God knows what. I was nervous, though, because I hated not knowing what was going on and where Bella was. I thought that maybe she had lured Edward out of school and was feeding on his blood at that very moment. I told Alice of my suspicions.

"I totally would have seen that Rose." She chirped like Happy–go-lucky Alice always did. It made me want to vomit. How could someone so small be so irritating?

"You never know, Alice. She may change her mind in an instant. You of all people should know the futures not set in stone." I stated as I turned the wheel of my black Mercedes; we were almost home.

"She's not even with him at the moment!" Alice groaned from the backseat where she sat with Jasper; their hands linked together. He tried to ease the tension with his power; it helped a little.

"Yeah, babe, I saw Edward before we left the school. He's fine." Emmett said softly grabbing one of my hands off the steering wheel and holding it tightly. He could have told me that before; jackass.

I snapped back into the present when Emmett sat down beside me; he had that adorable goofy grin playing across his face, his adorable dimples prominent.

"If looks could kill." He said looking from me to Edward. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Pssh, I wish. You know if Alice's vision comes true this could get extremely dangerous." I nearly growled.

Alice was dancing across the cafeteria; she was scowling at me. She had obviously noticed the death radiating from my eyes onto the human male.

"Rosalie, please keep it down! I could hear you all the way in the lunch line! Luckily Bella's teacher held her class after the bell our I would mangle you in front of everybody." She said in her normal cheerful voice even though everything she said was anything but. She could be extremely scary sometimes.

"Maybe she should know. It is, after all, her future. I'm going to tell her." I threatened glaring at Alice.

"Don't you dare, Rosalie Hale! Don't you want to see your sister happy? He will make her happy! Don't you dare!" She hissed. She really meant business. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I still didn't like the idea but I did want Bella happy; she deserved it.

"I'm not going to welcome this boy into our lives with open arms. Oh, and when he finds out what we really are and peeps, I'm going to go vampire on his ass." I said so softly that only a vampire could hear.

Emmett put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug, "Babe, calm down. Bella's coming. Act natural" He whispered.

I looked at him. "You want me to start savaging my peers?" I asked receiving eye rolls from both Alice and Emmett.

…………………………………………………………

**BPOV**

Curse Alice and her 'incredible' fashion sense. I couldn't believe she put me in this outfit. She wouldn't even let me back in my room once I put it on to change. I wanted to at least put on some jeans; I felt so naked in a skirt.

Eyes were on my little outfit and me as I made my way across the cafeteria to my family with a lunch tray in hand. I had to fight not to look at Edwards table; I didn't want to see him judging me from his table; I couldn't bear to see the look on his face. _Snap out of it, Bella! Since when do you care what he thinks? _I thought as I sat down in my usual place next to Alice.

"I've decided that you will never dress me again, Alice." I nearly growled as I looked at her. Alice looked at me as if I had just ruined her favorite Prada bag or just received news that Gossip Girl had been canceled.

"What? Why? You look adorable! You're just self conscious for some reason." She said as she pretended to take a bite of an apple. We all sat in silence for a moment, poking at our food and lost in our own thoughts.

"Bella, I just thought you should know that Edward Masen is staring at you." Alice said with excitement, she was smiling ear to ear and practically bouncing in her seat. Crazy pixie.

I turned my head slowly to look at Edwards table and, as Alice said, he was staring at me. I quickly turned away to see the rest of my family staring at him too. I shot a quick glance at him once more; he looked confused.

"Stop it guys!" I spat out quickly. I didn't want him to think my family was a bunch of freaks. He had already said that we were odd when he had talked to his mother. Now what was he going to think? That we were ultra-freaks?

"I just wanted to get a good look at the guy you're watching sleep at night." Emmett said shrugging; I threw my spork at him (Why they still made sporks was beyond my knowledge) which made him throw his head back in laughter. Jasper and Alice joined in laughing; Rose was the only one who remained silent. She hadn't talked to me much at all this morning. I noticed she kept glaring daggers at Edward where he sat. I wondered if he had noticed.

I tapped her hand that was clenched in a fist, "What's wrong with you Rose? You seem…angry." I said. She stared at me a moment before answering.

"I'm just worried." She sighed.

"About me?" I asked in a soft voice. I hated when she was worried about me.

"Yes, you and the rest of the family. You have been taking a lot of risks lately and I don't want something incredibly careless to happen in the future." She said putting emphasis on the word 'future' and glancing at Alice; this puzzled the hell out of me.

"Stop Rose." Alice hissed as she looked up from her tray. I felt Jasper send a calming wave over us all and Rosalie backed down sighing with defeat. I would have to ask them about that little performance later when we were safe in our own home.

I glanced at the clock, 5 minutes till lunch was over and 5 minutes till I would encounter Edward again. I smiled to myself grabbing my tray and tossing it in the trash a few feet away from the table. They were all looking at me again.

"Don't you look happy?" Jasper chuckled reaching his arm around Alice's waist. I let me smile fall into a scowl. I was happy. I was happy about seeing a human boy. _What the hell? _

"Don't you look constipated? And I do not." I said as I started walking away from them, waving my hand back at the table as I crossed the lunchroom and headed for my locker to retrieve my copy of 'Biology and You: The Basics'.

Once the biology book was in my hands, I slammed my locker door and tried desperately not to sprint to class. Edward was already there when I walked in, Mike sitting in my seat again chatting away about rap to Edward; I could hear his stupid comments from the doorway and wanted to desperately destroy the horrible CD's he was talking about. _Stupid ass Mike and his gangster music._

I strutted over to the table and tapped Mike on the shoulder. Mike turned his head and a smile lit up his face. _Gross._

"Newton, get out of my seat." I said simply. I didn't say it in a mean tone but I'm pretty sure my eyes were conveying the true emotion.

Mike ignored my statement and eyed me up and down, "Hey baby. You reconsidering going to the dance with me?" He asked with a smile on his dumb ass face. I cringed at the thought of dancing with that foul human. He looked like one of those teens you'd see in local commercials. You know the ones that wear polo's with ripped jeans and basically look like douche bags. That was Mike Newton in a nutshell; just add rap music.

"Of course not, I'm a lady of my word. Now please, get the hell out of my seat." I said more harshly. He frowned and rose, waving to Edward who was trying to disguise his laughter as coughing. He wasn't fooling anyone.

I took my seat and stared straight ahead; I wanted to say something to him but I had no idea what. Luckily, he was the one who broke the silence.

"Hello Bella. You look nice today."

_Holy shit, he just complemented me! I'll have to let Alice keep dressing me! _I turned to look at him and saw that he was flashing me a crooked smile. It was so beautiful that it nearly knocked me out of my chair.

"Thank you…err…so do you." _So do you? Are you completely insane?_ I wanted to slap myself, I sounded like a total idiot. I just told a boy that he looked nice. What the hell was I thinking? Actually, why was I caring at all? I never had cared about what others thought before unless they were suspicious of what my family was; this was totally different. I actually felt like…like…like a teenager. Edward chuckled beside me and freed me from my teenage thoughts. _Thank God._

"Thanks." He said running his fingers through the messy mop of bronze hair on the top of his head. _Did he just get cuter or am I hallucinating?_ I almost physically slapped myself for thinking this but instead gripped the edge of the table and inhaled. His scent danced on my nose and freed me from the teenager inside. I hated her already.

"I didn't notice your eyes were that color. That honey-golden color. I've never seen anyone with that color eyes before." He said staring at me until I broke the stare. He was observant; too observant.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I said with a shrug, trying to play it off like it was no big deal when, in fact, it was. It basically defined what I was.

"Well, they are beautiful." He said softly before Mr. Banner began speaking about how we would be finishing the video we had started the previous day. I sighed, I wished we were doing a lab so I could continue to talk to Edward, even if he was noticing things he really shouldn't have been.

…………………………………………………………

**EPOV**

Mr. Banner came up to me during the movie and asked me if I would stay after school to help tutor some freshman for him. He told me I was one of his best students in biology so far and he thought I would be able to help the kid with my insane brainpower. Well, he didn't actually say that but I knew he meant it. I reluctantly agreed and he grinned like he had just won the lottery and retreated to his desk to play solitaire again for the rest of the hour.

I wished we were doing something other than watching a movie; like doing a lab of some sort so I would be able to talk to Bella. I turned the page in my notebook and wrote:

_I can't believe you didn't want to go to the dance with Mike. _

I then passed my notebook slowly over to her till it hit her elbows that were rested on the table. She looked at it for a moment with her eyebrows furrowed then began reading what I wrote. She frowned at my little message and grabbed my pen from me with a glare and scribbled a message on the paper and slid the notebook down the table and back to me. I looked at what she wrote in her delicate and beautiful script.

_I can't believe you would actually think I would say yes to that idiot. He revolts me in every way possible._

I smirked at her response and grabbed the pen off the table and scribbled out another message:

_His taste in music revolts me. I bet he's going to show up to school one of these days with his Fork's High hat on sideways._

I passed the book over to her where she read my note and smiled. She wasn't smiling directly at me but it still made my heart flutter. She turned her head slightly in her seat and looked back at Mike; I did the same. There he was sitting back there with his stupid Fork's High hat and his chin on the table as he stared at the TV in the front of the room. He would be asleep in minutes. We both turned back around exchanging smirks and she began scribbling on the notebook then passed it back.

_I'm sure he's considering it already. Who are you going to the dance with? Maybe you should take Mike._

I choked back a laugh and began writing again.

_I don't know how well Mike would look in a dress. Besides, I'm not going._

I passed the notebook over to her and watched her frown as she read what I had written. _Why was she frowning? _I thought as she grabbed the pen and began responding.

_Why aren't you going?_

I looked at what she had written. Did she want me to go? I considered my response before grabbing the pen and writing on the notebook paper.

_I don't really like dances, I guess._

I wrote simply, quickly passing the notebook back over to her. She was still frowning when she read my message. She grabbed the pen and scribbled something real quick then passed the notebook back over to me.

_You should go._

She had written simply on the paper. I reread her beautiful handwriting a few times before grabbing the pen and writing her back.

_Are you going?_

I passed the notebook over to her quickly and pretended to watch the movie while watching her from the corner of my eye. Her expression was no longer in a frown but it wasn't exactly in a smile. She snatched the pen and quickly responded, pushing the notebook back over to my side of the table.

_Yes._

She had written clearly below my question. I thought for a moment before grabbing the pen from her and writing my response.

_Then maybe I'll be there._

I added a smiley face at the end but quickly scribbled it out until it became a black blob on the end of my response. I slowly pushed the notebook back over to her and watched her read it. Her lips curled up into a slight smile. She pushed the notebook back over to me, not bothering to respond on the paper but flashed me a bigger smile that made my insides scream in happiness. She turned her attention back to the TV in front of the room and I turned the page and began taking notes on the video. Hopefully what I had missed on the video hadn't been something important. Either way, it had been worth it.

……………………………………………………………

I regretted staying after school to help Mr. Banner tutor the freshman. I was tired, I had homework, and I just wanted to relax; but of course, I was too nice to say no.

We were sitting in the empty cafeteria, Mr. Banner next to me and the freshman girl across from me. She was in Mr. Banner's freshman biology class and just could seem to understand the concept of the food chain or photosynthesis. In my opinion, she was hopeless but Mr. Banner had faith in her.

"Come on, Andrea, don't give up." He said in a nice tone. It was the 3rd time Andrea had slammed the biology book closed in the last hour. We were going over photosynthesis with her and she would throw a fit whenever she got the order of the processes wrong. I had decided after the 2nd time she had done this to put a book mark in on the page so I wouldn't have to take the time to find it again. I flipped the book open and sighed as Mr. Banner calmed her down.

"Maybe I should just transfer into an easier class! I'm never going to be able to remember this stuff." Andrea shrieked causing me to wince. I almost considered agreeing with her but I knew it would upset Mr. Banner; plus, she was already in the easiest science class the school offered.

"Andrea, you are getting so much better! You just have to study! Edward taught you tricks to remember, those were really helping you out." Mr. Banner said softly; Andrea began calming down and we were soon able to resume the tutoring session.

By the time Mr. Banner said it was time to call it quits, the sun had gone down and it was past 7 pm. I cursed Mr. Banner as I headed out to the empty student lot in the pouring rain, the lone light post illuminating the way. I dug my hands in my pockets feeling for my keys. _Where the hell are they?_ I thought to myself as I checked every pocket of my jeans. I suddenly remembered I had put them in one of the pouches of my backpack before I had gone to help tutor. I jogged over to my car parked in front of an old wooden electric post, the rain pounding furiously against my back as lightning flashed in the sky and the low sound of thunder echoed around me.

I put my already drenched backpack on the ground and opened one of the pockets and located my keys quickly. As I zipped my backpack up, I heard a loud crack come from the sky and a bright light flash in front of me; I wasn't able to see anything for a few seconds because of the extreme brightness and I slipped and fell onto the pavement when I tried to move. Once I was able to see again, my eyes locked on the electric post teetering down in front of me. It had been struck by lightning and was now falling, pulling the electric wires with it; it was going to fall on me.

I knew I should get up and run but I was too paralyzed with fear and shock that I couldn't even manage it. The wires that were holding the post back snapped setting off sparks and releasing the post to fall at full speed. My eyes widened in fear and I attempted to shield my head with my arm; like that would help.

I waited for it to crush me. _It should have fallen by now._ I thought as I decided to look up. When my eyes adjusted, I saw Bella in front of me holding up the electric post just feet above me. _What the hell? _I thought; I had to be imagining it. Bella couldn't possibly be able to hold up an extremely heavy weight of the electric post. I continued to stare at Bella incredulously as she started to push the electric post backward; she made it look like it weighed nothing. She quickly pushed on it roughly until it fell noisily backward landing on some shrubs; it was now opposite to where it should have fallen; on me.

It was a miracle. She had saved me. It wasn't logical but she had saved me from being crushed. She turned to me then, and we stared at each other for a moment before she walked slowly closer to me.

"Bella!" I managed to choke out, my voice didn't sound normal but I decided to ignore it. She stared at me then knelt beside me looking me over.

"Are you alright?" She asked in a cautious voice still looking me up and down; probably checking to make sure I wasn't injured. I continued to stare at her with shock until I managed to collect my thoughts.

I swallowed, "I'm fine, thanks to you." I uttered quickly. She looked me in the eyes; she looked worried; she looked scared; she looked shocked.

"How did y-" I began to ask before she cut me off quickly.

"Well, if you're OK then I should…go." She said already beginning to stand up. I looked at her still in shock. She turned around and ran quickly out of sight.

"Wait!" I called to the darkness. The rain was still pouring down hard on the pavement so it made it nearly impossible for me to make out the sounds of her retreating. I sat on the concrete for a moment before finally getting up and climbing into my car.

I turned the key in the ignition and turned the heat on full blast; I was freezing and soaked. I waited for about an hour before pulling out of the lot just staring at the fallen electric post replaying the miracle over and over in my head before deciding I had recovered enough to drive home.

………………………………………………………………….

_**A/N: **__Sorry to cut the story off there but I couldn't help myself. That chapter was pretty climatic and it sort of starts Edward's discovery of what Bella really is. Yes, I'm going to use the Quileute Legends to help him figure it out but Jacob won't really be in it much. Just basically one of the next chapters and maybe way later but I promise he's not after Bella! Also, I know alot of you like Alice and want more of her POV I wanted to do Rosalie for this chapter because well...I guess I wanted you to see why she was being such a freak over Bella. Alice's POV will come again soon!  
_

Also, be sure to check out my profile page! I have a poll up for this story that asks who you would like to see more of in my story! Please vote!

_I also have a bunch of links to my livejournal where** I have the music playlist set up for this story**! There is also another link for the artwork I made for the story! Please check it out and leave comments!_

_**Please Review!**__ It will make me happy and make me want to work on the next chapter!_


	5. Legend

**A/N:** _Here is Chapter 5. It is called Legend. Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer_

_**Rating:**__ T for Teen…there's mild language. It will be M later just have patience ;)_

_**POV:**__ Bella, Edward, and Alice (I will use Emmett and Jasper's POV's in the next few chapters)_

_I also added a new poll; Please check it out!_

…………………………………………………………………

**BPOV**

Had I gone completely insane? Seriously, what on earth was I thinking? One minute I was sitting in the trees surrounding the student parking lot at Forks High and the next I'm shielding Edward Masen from being crushed by an electric post. I recalled at the moment when lightning had struck the post and it began falling that my mind had been screaming 'no' but my heart had been screaming 'yes', even if it had been dead for almost a century. _How strange. _I thought as I ran at my supernatural speed through the woods heading back to my house. I knew Alice had seen what happened in a vision; she kept calling me every two seconds. I ignored her, of course.

I knew when I arrived at home that I was in trouble; my entire family was standing on the front porch waiting for my arrival with grim looks on their faces. I walked at human speed over to them, not looking forward to the conversation that was going to take place. When I finally reached the steps, I sighed and waited for someone to break the silence and start yelling at me. Of course I could count on Rosalie to do just that.

"I can't believe what you have done!" She shrieked making everyone cover their ears and glare at her; she ignored them and kept her eyes on me.

"I'm sorry." I murmured looking down at my feet nervously. Rosalie sure knew how to make a girl feel bad.

"Sometimes sorry doesn't cut it, Bella!" Rosalie snapped. Emmett stepped closer behind her and wrapped his arms around her as if to hold her back.

Esme laid her hand on Rose's shoulder and gave her a look. "Rose, please be quiet. You're not helping anything." She said in her soothing voice. Rosalie's hostility didn't dim.

Carlisle stepped forward and looked me in the eyes with concern. "Bella, why did you do it? You know you have now put us in danger by your actions." He said in a stern but sad voice. This made me feel worse.

I nodded looking at the ground and feeling too guilty to look him in the eyes. "I truly am sorry; but I couldn't just let him die." I said in almost a whisper.

I eventually gained enough courage to lift my head and look at my family. They all had concern in their eyes along with fear; in Rose's case there was also hostility. I glanced at Alice who stared back. Suddenly her eyes glazed over and we all knew at once she was having a vision.

"Alice! What do you see?" Jasper asked quickly grabbing hold of her arm and staring at her with love and concern. Alice snapped back into reality and looked at me for a moment before giving me a sweet smile.

"Everything will be alright. He will find out about us but he won't tell anyone. We can trust him." Alice said confidently. I smiled at her; my mistake wouldn't get us killed. _Thank god._

Rosalie huffed. "Speak for yourself. I'm not trusting that human." She said rolling her eyes, Emmett held on to her tighter whispering something in her ear.

"Quiet Rosalie!" Carlisle said before turning to Alice. ", Alice are you sure." He asked.

Alice nodded. "Of course I'm sure, Carlisle. How often am I wrong?" She said almost smugly.

Carlisle considered this for a moment then nodded. "We can trust him. Bella, I'd like to talk to you alone for a moment." He said walking into the house and gesturing for me to follow him.

He led me up the stairs and into his office where he sat at the armchair at his desk and gestured with his hand to sit in the chair across from him. I quickly obliged, sitting at the edge of the chair in confusion and curiousness.

"Bella, what you did was careless. I really wish you had thought ahead before acting. I know you wanted to save his life and I understand, you have feelings for this boy; but you have to think of how your actions could impact the family. We have to protect what we are." Carlisle stated before staring at me for a long moment.

I nodded, "I understand the need to protect the family but feelings for him? I don't have feelings for a human!" I said, confused.

Carlisle ran his hands through his hair as if he was thinking something through. "Alice has seen it. She has seen you and…Edward together in the future." He said finally, I heard Alice gasp from downstairs.

"What?" I rasped. I was almost in shock. I was going to be with Edward? Was that even possible? Why had Alice hidden this vision from me? How long had everyone known? I was now suddenly angry with them all from keeping this from me.

"You and Edward will be together." Carlisle repeated slowly as if to let the words sink into my brain.

"Is that even…possible?" I asked examining my hands to keep myself from screaming or going to attack Alice for keeping this a secret from me.

Carlisle thought for a moment. "If you can control your blood lust then yes, it is entirely possible. Bella, you have a great power of self control, I believe that it is especially possible for you and Edward to be together." He said encouragingly.

I looked up from my hands and into the wise eyes of Carlisle. "I don't know if I can." I said in a whisper. It was true; I had no idea if I could handle being with a human in that way. His scent already nearly drove me over the edge everyday; but I could control it. I was actually able to talk with him normally. Maybe being with Edward would work after all.

"You can; just take the time to accept the fact that you are meant to be with him very soon. Alice's visions of you two haven't been changing, so far." He said rising from his seat and crossing the room. He paused at the door and looked at me.

"If I hurt him…" I trailed off, shaking my head.

"Bella, Alice has seen nothing but happiness between the two of you. Take your time to accept it; we want you to be happy. He will make you happy. Just take your time." Carlisle said opening the door and exiting he office leaving me to think alone.

………………………………………………………….

**APOV**

Holy shit; Carlisle had just told Bella that she would freaking fall for Edward Masen and that they would be together. I was planning on keeping that from her for a little while longer but I suppose now was the right time. I almost felt jealous that Carlisle got to tell her and not me. I wanted to celebrate with her.

I began ascending the stairs to go find Bella when Carlisle stopped me. "She needs to be alone right now; she's not taking it well, Alice." He said in a soft tone. I frowned. How could she not take the news well? It was fantastic news! She would be happy; she would have someone; did I mention she would be happy?

"She's taking it badly?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, Alice, she is. She is unsure of how it will work. How it's possible." He stated.

"Oh I know its possible." I giggled, recalling the vision of Bella and Edward kissing. Carlisle frowned.

"She doesn't know that. Let her figure it out on her own, she is strong." Carlisle said walking over to Esme and putting his arm around her shoulder lovingly.

I sighed and walked over to my own significant other and pouted; deciding to look into the future to when Bella would come down the stairs and want to talk with us all. She would be back down in 10 minutes. I announced this to everyone as we moved into the living room to wait. Sure enough, 10 minutes later Bella appeared in the living room; her face was unreadable.

"So…" I said trying to be calm when I was so excited I was nearly bouncing in my seat. Bella glared at me.

"How long have you kept this vision from me?" She asked me coldly. She was giving me the evilest eye I had ever had cast on me and that was saying something since I did live with Rosalie Hale; queen of the evil eye.

"Not too long." I said softly. It had only been a few days that I had kept this from her but I knew Bella would still be upset. It didn't matter how long the time period was; it was that I had kept it from her.

She sighed in annoyance. "How long?" She repeated while continuing to glare at me.

"Only a few days, Bella." I said with a sigh. She intensified her glare at me then after a few moments her face softened. She had already forgiven me. Thank God. She was so quick to forgive sometimes.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" Emmett asked a smirk threatening his lips. He was going to turn this into a sexual conversation; I scowled at him. Now was definitely not the time for talking about sex. He noticed my scowl and frowned; he had been caught.

Bella didn't seem to notice our exchange and sighed. "I have decided to let whatever happens happen. Follow my instincts, well- not my vampire instincts but my human instincts." She said softly. I grinned; she was going to give this a try.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so happy!" I squealed rushing over to her and embracing her into a big hug. I couldn't contain myself; I was too overjoyed.

Bella stiffened in my embrace then wrapped her arms around me patting my back lightly and sighing. "Alright, Alice please contain yourself. You know he might not want to try being with me once he finds out what we are. I mean I shielded him from a freaking electric post. He knows we aren't human." Bella said in a low voice as I released her from my bear hug frowning. I had already seen that he would accept the fact that she was a vampire.

"I have faith in him." I said softly giving her a wink. She smiled back at me slightly. She seemed overwhelmed.

Rose cleared her throat and we all turned to look at her.

"Don't expect me to accept him." She said curtly flipping her long blonde hair behind her shoulders. I narrowed my eyes at her. She was so difficult sometimes.

"I don't expect you to accept him. Just please be nice to him." Bella said in a stern voice. I wanted to hug her again; she sounded like she was in love already; which she could be. Oh I couldn't wait to be able to talk to her about her new love. I just had to wait a bit…I could do that; I think.

"I plan on just ignoring him like the vile human he is." Rose said turning on her heals and heading up the stairs. Emmett shrugged and apologized to Bella for Rosalie's behavior then followed her up the stairs. Bella was frowning and looking at the floor.

I went over to her and put my arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry about Rose. She'll come around eventually." I said in an optimistic tone squeezing her shoulders. She smiled at me slightly.

"Bella, you should go hunt with Alice and Jasper. You are going to need it if you plan on spending so much time with this boy." Esme suggested. Bella nodded and looked at Jasper and me.

I smiled. "Let's go!" I said grabbing Jasper's hand and heading out the side door with Bella following.

………………………………………………….

**EPOV**

After I got home from the incident, I went straight up to my room and flopped down on my bed thinking over everything that had happened for about the millionth time in my head. Did I imagine the entire thing? Bella wasn't in the parking lot; she had just appeared. She couldn't have possibly stopped a falling electric post; she was too small, it should've crushed her. But, it hadn't. She was strong. She was inhumanly strong.

By about 11 pm, I had come to the conclusion that Bella Cullen was not a human and I had to find out what she really was. I also needed to thank her; I owed her. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for her. I wondered if she would tell me; I hoped she would; I just had to wait and see.

I fell asleep a little after 12, thoughts of Bella saving me running though my mind on repeat; it didn't surprise me that I dreamed of her again.

…………………………………………………

It was Friday and I couldn't be happier to get to school. I pulled into the parking lot at a quicker speed than usual; I couldn't wait to thank her and ask her questions. Some construction workers were fixing up the electric pole; setting up a new and study one. I still would never park by it ever again even after it was fixed. I shook with anticipation as I pulled into a spot in the front. Mike spotted me pulling in and rushed over to my car. I groaned and got out of the car and giving the annoying boy a fake smile.

"Hey man! You have to go to La Push with us tonight! We are having a campfire and we are meeting up with some hot bitches from the reservation up there. I also have some pretty tight friends from the reservation coming down to join us. It's going to be tight." Mike exclaimed immediately before I had even closed my car door. He had been watching too much MTV.

I had heard of La Push from the locals. It was apparently a really nice beach; really secluded and beautiful. I thought for a moment; my dad was going to be home tonight. This would be a great chance to avoid him and his talk about joining the family business. The beach invite became tempting. After a few moments I nodded.

"Sure, I'm in." I said softly, leaning against my car and scanning the parking lot for the shiny black car. It wasn't here yet; I smiled to myself, I was getting giddy. I probably shouldn't have been that excited. After all, Bella wasn't exactly human; that probably should've scared me but it only made me more curious.

As if on cue, the black car pulled into the parking lot at amazing speed and slid perfectly into a parking spot about 20 cars over from me. As always, the blonde girl jumped out first, followed by the big guy, the short girl, and the blonde guy. Bella shot out last; she looked nervous as hell biting her lip and twiddling her fingers. I watched as the blonde girl leaned in and whispered to Bella; the blonde looked pissed when she pulled away. She grabbed the big guys hand and they strutted toward the entrance. They passed me along the way and the blonde gave me the most evil glare I had ever seen in my entire life. _What the hell was that for? _I asked myself internally before realizing that she knew about what Bella had done and she was pissed. _But, why?_

The short pixie and blonde guy were walking toward me now, Bella close on their flanks looking at the ground and avoiding anyone close. _Is she hiding? _I frowned as I watched them inch closer, the pixie shooting me a slight smile and the blonde guy looking as if he just had his legs cut off. Bella didn't look at me at all, instead she shot ahead of the other two and walked quickly into the building; the other 2 Cullen-Hales looked after her in surprise.

"What's wrong with Bella?" I said unintentionally out loud. Mike turned and looked at me from the huddle of people nearby who were talking about La Push. I ignored him and focused on the pixie heading toward me; the guy stayed behind staring at the cars in the lot.

"Don't worry about Bella. She's just…working through something." The pixie said in a high voice; it sounded like bells. I had never heard her speak before.

I nodded; the pixie was still standing there staring at me with a smile on her face. She was at least a foot or so shorter than me and she had big golden eyes.

"You and Bella have that same colored eyes." I blurted without even thinking. She nodded looking amused. Did their eyes hold the secret to what they were?

"Yes, we do. By the way, my name is Alice. That is my boyfriend Jasper." She said in her high voice gesturing to the blonde behind her, he nodded to me. He was not nearly as friendly as Alice.

"I'm Edward, Edward Masen." I said softly extending my hand out to her; I wished I hadn't introduced myself in the manner of James Bond. She took it without hesitating and shook it. She had cold hands just like Bella.

"I already know who you are, but still, its nice to actually meet you face to face." Alice said with a giggle before releasing my hand from her cold grasp. I shoved my hand in my pocket to try to warm it back up.

"Yeah, its nice to meet you too." I said softly throwing the girl a smile.

She kept smiling. "Well, Jasper and I better get going, Rose and Emmett are waiting for us in the cafeteria." She said rolling her eyes at the school. I noticed Jasper look at Alice with confusion for a moment then his face softened as if he had just realized something. _How odd._

"Alright, again, it was nice meeting you." I repeated, unsure of what I should say.

Alice waved and turned to take a step before turning right back around and smiling at me. "I'm sure we will be seeing more of each other soon." She said before quickly turning around and grabbing Jasper's hand. I watched them heading into the building with a confused expression across my face.

"What the hell was that?" Mike said rushing over to my side once Jasper and Alice were out of sight.

"What was what?" I asked him with an innocent tone; like I had no idea what he could possibly be talking about.

He rolled his eyes at me. "You were talking to the Cullen's."

"Actually I was talking to one Cullen, Alice to be exact, and what are you talking about?" I said lazily annoyed by his curiousness in my business.

"The Cullen's, Hales, what ever they call themselves, they don't talk to hardly anyone. Why were they talking to you?" He asked; he looked as if he was upset or jealous.

I shrugged. "Well I asked them a question and they answered it, OK? Now how about we drop this and get to class." I said my voice filled with annoyance. Mike frowned then glanced at his watch before nodding. I knew he hadn't dropped the subject by his facial expression but I had at least avoided it until lunch. We headed inside; Mike began talking about La Push and how badass it was going to be. I pretended to be enthusiastic and every once in a while saying 'awesome' but my mind was elsewhere.

…………………………………………………………

As I had predicted, Mike had harassed me about my conversation with Alice. I told him not to worry about it and if he kept talking about it I was going to embarrass the hell out of him at La Push in front of all the 'hot bitches'. He seemed afraid after I threatened him; he shut his mouth. Jessica seemed standoffish at lunch; she only talked to Lauren and a girl named Angela. Later, I found out that she had asked Mike to the dance after lunch. She must have been nervous, but Mike had said yes.

Lauren and Mike talked about La Push all the way to biology. Apparently, Mike was going to try to snag some alcohol to take with us. Lauren seemed very excited about this but doubted Mike would be able to acquire any. I doubted it as well.

Bella was already at our table when we arrived at the biology room. Lauren and Mike followed me to my seat and hovered talking about s'mores and campfires until the bell rang.

Bella stared straight ahead as she took her seat. I kept looking at her, trying to gain her attention to no avail.

"Today we are going to be using microscopes to identify various types of bacteria. The first group of lab partners to get all five identified will receive 10 points extra credit each. After you have finished the lab please turn in your sheet, which I am passing out now. Once you have identified each bacterium on every slide to the front of the room. After you have done that, you are free to talk to your lab partners." Mr. Banner announced as he slowly passed out a sheet of paper to each lab group.

I grabbed the first slide and quickly positioned it below the lens of the microscope. I adjusted the eyepiece for a few moments before I could see anything on the slide.

I looked over at Bella and smiled slightly. "Hey." I greeted her with a calm voice. I knew that discussing the previous nights events would not be wise to do in a classroom. She had the paper in front of her and a pen in hand. She turned and looked at me.

"Hi." She said softly then quickly focused her attention on the paper in front of her.

I frowned and looked back through the microscope for a moment. "The first slide is coccoid bacteria." I said softly taking my eyes away from the eyepiece and looked at her again. She was looking at me now.

"May I check?" She asked as if she didn't believe me. I nodded and pushed the microscope closer to her.

She peered through it for almost a split second and nodded. "Coccoid." She said before writing the name of the sphere shaped bacteria next to the bolded font that said slide one.

I smirked. "Like I said."

Bella ignored my statement and removed slide one, replacing it with slide two. She peered through the eyepiece for an instant. "Enteric." She said confidently.

"Mind if I check." I said mimicking her. She nodded and pushed the microscope over to me.

I quickly peered through the eyepiece trying to be as quick as possible to match Bella's short glances into the microscope. "Enteric." I said with a nod.

"Like I said." Bella mumbled, mimicking me. She wrote down the name of the bacteria on the paper and I changed the slides.

……………………………………………………….

**BPOV**

Edward and I were the first lab group to finish the identifying the bacteria types; that meant we were allowed to talk the rest of the period and that was 45 minutes. I crossed my arms over my chest; I was nervous. I had no idea what to say or do around him. I didn't know how he felt about me yet; although I knew he would like me in the future. I knew he wanted answers; Alice had told me he would ask soon and I would have to give him clues and let him figure out on his own. She said telling him flat out would be too much, it would be easier for him to accept what I was by him putting the clues together.

Edward took our completed paper to the front of the room and walked back to his seat beside me. He remained silent for a few moments before turning to me.

"So you know, you have some explaining to do." He said in a low voice so that no one around could hear. The other students weren't even paying attention; they were too busy not being able to identify the different types of bacteria. I wondered if those jackasses knew that there were pictures in their books.

I looked at him and nodded. "I know but here at school is not the best place for this discussion." I told him, whispering as well.

He nodded looking around the room at our frustrated classmates before looking at me once more. "I understand. Maybe we could discuss it tonight. Hang out and talk about things. A few of us are going to the beach. We could go off on our own and you know…talk." He said still whispering.

I looked at him for a long moment. "Which beach?" I asked finally.

"La Push, the one by the reservation." He replied.

I frowned. "Uh…no thanks. I don't think that would be a good idea." I said softly looking down at the hard tabletop then back up into his green eyes. _Of course it would be at the beach I'm not allowed to go to._ His brow was furrowed.

"Why not?" He asked confused and a little upset sounding.

I shrugged. "I don't think that would be a good place to talk." I told him.

"Bella, we can go off on our own, talk in private. We don't have to hang out with everyone else. You've got to give me some answers and the sooner the better." He said with frustration.

I sighed. "You don't understand; La Push is not a good place." I said softly.

"What's wrong with La Push?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

I hesitated for a moment. Should a give him a real answer? Tell him that I'm forbidden from going on that beach? He wasn't buying any of my other answers, what else could I tell him?

I leaned closer to him to make sure he was the only one to hear my answer. "I'm not allowed to go there. I'm forbidden to go on Quileute land." I explained in a whisper and pulled away from him. He looked at me confused.

I sighed and decided to explain a little further. "The Quileute's and my family…they don't…get along." I told him hoping he would get the picture.

"I see." He said finally though he still looked confused.

"I guess we will have to talk some other time." I said after a few moments of silence. He looked up at me and nodded.

"Can we talk Saturday? I could pick you up at your place or something…" He said trailing off. Boy was he eager to know the truth. This made me nervous.

"Saturday, but can we meet at your place, instead?" I asked. I knew Rose would not appreciate him even knowing where we lived; I didn't want to endure her wrath.

He shrugged. "That works too. How about 12 in the afternoon?"

I nodded and he scribbled down his cell phone number on a piece of paper.

"Just call me when you head over so I can give you directions." He told me, handing me the paper. I nodded shoving it in my pocket. I already knew where he lived but I didn't want him to know that.

When the bell rang for the end of class, I didn't shoot up from my seat like I usually did. I turned to Edward and smiled.

"Be careful in La Push. I'll see you tomorrow." I said softly before I walked swiftly out of the room and to my next class.

…………………………………………………………

**EPOV**

"Isn't this great, bro?" Mike asked. He was sitting next to me in the sand at La Push. Jessica was wrapped up in a blanket next to him looking out at the sunset. It was beautiful.

"Yeah, it is." I said softly poking the driftwood fire with a stick. A group of teenagers had arrived from the reservation a few minutes ago; they had joined us around the campfire. They had dark russet colored skin and many had long black hair even the boys.

Lauren jumped off the log she was on and looked around excitedly. "Who wants to go check out the tide pools?" She asked.

Jessica shot up off the ground. "I want to go! Sitting here is boring." She said linking arms with Lauren.

A few others from our group and the Quileute group joined them and they scampered down the beach and through the trees to where the tide pools were located. Mike and a few other guys ran off to go disguise themselves with mud and branches so that when the group that went to the tide pools returned they could jump out and scare them. The few others left at the campfire divided up into groups and went for a walk along the beach or returned back home. After a few minutes, I was the only one from Forks left and I sat across the campfire with 3 Quileute boys.

"What's your name again?" One of the boys asked as he grabbed a marshmallow and popped it in his mouth.

"I'm Edward. What are your guy's names again?" I asked.

An older looking boy looked at me and smiled slightly. "I'm Sam. This is Quil and Jacob." He said pointing to the boys when he said their names. Quil was the one who had asked what my name was.

"Nice to meet you." I began. "So you guys are from the reservation?"

Sam nodded. "Yup, we have lived here all our lives. You're new in Forks aren't you?" He asked.

I nodded. We were silent for a while. I was caught up in my thoughts. _They have lived on the reservation their whole lives. Do they know anything about the Cullen's not being allowed to come on their lands? _I thought looking into the fire as if it would answer me. I broke away from the fires stare and looked as Sam and the others.

"Do you know anything about the Cullen's?" I asked finally. Sam looked at me with a blank expression.

"The Cullen's don't come here." Sam said firmly. He did indeed know about the Cullen's.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him from across the fire curiously.

Sam stood up. "I must get back to the reservation. Jake and Quil, are you coming?" He said in a low voice. I frowned. Had I said something wrong? Quil stood up but Jacob remained seated.

"You guy's go. I'm going to stay behind a while longer." Jacob said picking up a stick and putting a marshmallow on the end of it and held it over the fire. Sam gave him a look then turned and headed off down the beach with Quil following closely behind.

Jacob and I were silent for a few minutes.

"What did Sam mean about the Cullen's not being allowed to come here?" I asked cautiously.

Jacob looked at me for a few moments as if he was deciding something. "Do you know anything about Quileute legends?" He asked in a low voice. Why was he asking me about legends? Was he trying to dodge my question?

I shook my head. "No." I said simply, curious to how a legend would connect with the Cullen's.

Jacob sighed. "Well the legend of our tribe is that our people descended from wolves." He began. "My grandfather was chief of our tribe and one day he and some of the other men from the village came across a group of creatures hunting on our land. Our tribe had come across these type of creatures before in the past and my grandfather had heard from old legends that they were our enemy." He said grabbing the chunk of chocolate from the wrapper and popping it in his mouth.

I had no idea how this story had anything to do with the Cullen's but I couldn't help but be curious. "What were these creatures?" I asked.

"Our tribe calls them 'The Cold Ones'." He said with a chuckle as he put his now cooked marshmallow between two chunks of graham cracker and putting in piece of chocolate.

"The cold ones?" I repeated in confusion.

He nodded. "My grandfather decided to attack but the leader of the group stopped them and explained that they were different from others of their kind. You see, the Cold Ones look like humans but feed off of human blood." He said popping another chunk of chocolate into his mouth before continuing. "Apparently, this certain group of Cold Ones had learned to survive off of animal blood. My grandfather, unsure about being able to hold off such a large group of these bloodsuckers, decided that these Cold Ones may be in fact different and they decided to form a treaty. The treaty banned the Cold Ones from Quileute lands and in exchange we kept what they truly were a secret." He concluded with a chuckle.

"How do the Cullen's tie into that story." I asked in confusion.

"Apparently the Cullen's are descendants of the clan of Cold Ones from all those years ago. Some think that they are the very same Cold Ones." He said. It seemed like he was trying to sound spooky.

"So the Cullen's are Cold Ones?" I asked.

Jacob laughed. "It's just a story. Most legends are totally false. The Cullen's seem normal to me anyway." He said with a shrug.

I nodded and forced a laugh but I couldn't help but think that maybe this story held more truth than Jacob believed.

…………………………………………………………**.**

_**A/N: **__Ohhhh spooky. Sorry I loved the La Push scene with the Legend and such; it gave me goose bumps so I had to include it in my story. Jacob won't really be in it much from now on. Sorry Jacob lovers but I just can't stand him. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_*Also, responding to a review someone made...I have read midnight sun and I'm pretty sure she was talking about how Edward thinks but you got to remember...EDWARD IS A HUMAN in my story. He's not going to think the same way he did as a vampire. I will re-read it though if it makes you all happy and try to make him more Edwardly even though I enjoy my human version of Edward.*_

_**Be sure to take the poll on my profile page! It's new! It's a poll about Jacob and the Quileutes! Let your voice be heard!**_

_**Also, check out the links in my profile page, I have links for the playlist I made for my story, my story artwork, and my livejournal.**_

_Review please! _


	6. The Truth

_**A/N: **I feel like I'm spoiling you all. I gave you 2 updates in 24 hours previously. Ha ha. I don't mind. Anyway this chapter is called: The Truth._

_**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns all!!!_

_**Rating:** T for Teen. There is mild language._

_**POV's:** Edward, Bella, and Jasper (HOLLA)  
_

............................................................

**EPOV**

I left shortly after Jacob's story; I had to learn more about these 'cold ones' he spoke of and if he wasn't going to give me any more facts I knew the Internet would. I didn't want to just leave so I waited for the others to come back from the tide pools; Mike and his chums jumped out of the bushes covered in mud and looking like total idiots but they did scare the group. _Good for them._

Once Mike had returned to the campfire I told him I was leaving. He was about to give me a hard time but I had already started walking away. I practically ran to my Volvo and sped down the road the entire way home. _Thank god the cops didn't catch me. _I thought as pulled into my driveway.

I dodged my parents who were in the living room watching some reality TV show; I only said hi to them and told them I was tired. I ran up the stairs to my room and grabbed my laptop off my desk and plopped down on my bed setting the laptop on my legs as it slowly turned on.

Once my laptop was alive and kicking I got online and went straight to Google. I typed in 'the cold ones' in the search bar and I got about 12,000 results. Unfortunately, many of the results were talking about beer; definitely not what I was looking for. I changed my search result to 'Quileute legends'. The results were more of what I was looking for. I read through a story about the 'Cold ones', it was very different from what Jacob had told me but it gave more of an indication to what the cold ones were: Vampires. So, the Cullen's were vampires?

I almost snorted when one of the sites had referenced the 'cold ones' as vampires. Vampires were one of the most well known mythical creatures; they couldn't possibly be real. I then recalled Jacob saying that the 'cold ones' fed off of human blood and my laughter ceased. I decided to type vampires into the search bar and came up with tons of results.

Many of the sites were for books or movies but I soon found one on vampire myths and legends. Some of the myths and legends were crazy; like the vampire legend from Bulgaria said that vampires had one nostril. Bella or any of her family members clearly didn't fit to that legend.

After reading countless legends, I was about to close my computer when I came across a Scottish myth that described the vampire as being incredibly beautiful. That fit the Cullen's very well; they were all attractive. I decided to keep looking and found a story from Italy saying that there were good vampires as well. I wasn't entirely sure the Cullen's were good but they didn't seem to want to harm anyone; well...with the exception of Jasper.

I scanned through a Japanese myth and stopped dead in my tracks. The myth stated that a vampire is very pale and lacked a body temperature. I thought back to when I shook hands with Bella and her sister Alice. They were freezing; ice cold. All of the Cullen's were extremely pale as well. This legend had the Cullen's dead on. I continued searching.

I began reading a myth from a Native American tribe that said vampires had incredible strength and speed. I gaped at the page; I was having a flashback to the previous night when Bella had saved me from being crushed. She had been nowhere in sight and then bam; she was there and holding up the post. _Maybe the idea of the Cullen's being vampires was not such a crazy idea. _I thought as I continued to look through legends trying to find one that talked about their eyes; most just said vampires had red eyes and Bella obviously didn't. It also said that vampires were immortal; I couldn't possibly know that. I couldn't deny the evidence that pointed toward them being vampires but there was also so much that went against the vampire theory.

I shut down my laptop and placed it back on my desk and began pacing in my room. I tried to get other ideas of what the Cullen's may be. _Were they superheroes? Aliens? _I decided to stop stressing myself out and wait to ask her questions tomorrow. She told me she would talk to me about what happened. I had a feeling I could get my answers.

…………………………………..

She called me at 11:48; not that I was looking at the clock or anything. I answered it on the 2nd ring.

"Hello?" I said trying not to sound to excited when really I was almost pissing my pants with excitement.

"Edward, it's Bella. I was just wondering if you could give me directions to your house. I'm about to leave." Bella said her voice soft and wonderful.

"Sure." I said and began to give her very detailed directions on how to get to my house; I didn't want her getting lost. Once I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket I began pacing around the living room. My mother was in the kitchen and she kept looking at me like I was going insane; which I probably was.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked not even trying to disguise the worry in her voice. She was walking into the living room with a sandwich.

"Nothings wrong, mom." I said smiling at her.

"Well then why are you pacing around the living room like a crazy person on pep pills?" She questioned raising her eyebrow at me.

"I'm just…waiting for someone." I responded to her softly as she sat down on the sofa with her food. She patted the seat next to her.

"Who?" She asked as I sat down.

"My friend Bella is going to pick me up. We are hanging out today." I said casually. My mother couldn't contain her excitement.

"Dr. Cullen's daughter? Is this a date?" She asked with enthusiasm.

"No. We are just hanging out." I said. Her face fell. She loved the idea of me having girlfriends but I had never been interested in any of the girls back in Chicago.

"You should bring her in so I can meet her." My mother said taking a small bite of her sandwich.

I sighed. "Alright. I suppose I can introduce you two." I said softly.

Moments later, the doorbell rang and I shot up from my seat. My mother chuckled as I made my way through the house to answer the door. I opened the door to see Bella in jeans and a blue sweater. The color complemented her pale skin tone wonderfully; she looked amazing.

"Hey." She said tucking a piece of her long chocolate hair behind her ear. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded. "I'm ready but my mother would like to meet you." I said looking over at my mother who was hiding in the kitchen. She sprang forward and took in the beautiful girl standing at our doorstep.

"Hello! I'm Elizabeth Masen!" My mom sang as she extended her hand out to Bella who shook it briefly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Bella Cullen." Bella said sweetly with a smile.

"It's great to meet you too! I work with your father at the hospital; he's such a great man. I've heard so much about you and your siblings its great to finally actually see you." My mother gushed.

Bella smiled. "Yeah, Carlisle is great." She said softly.

"He's truly a talented doctor and such a nice man. You are lucky to have him." My mom said smiling at her.

Bella nodded; probably unsure of what to say. I decided to rescue her.

"Well, we better get going. I'll see you later, mom." I said quickly stepping through the doorway.

"You kids have fun! It was nice to meet you Bella!" My mom said grabbing the doorknob.

"It was nice to meet you too Mrs. Masen! Bye!" Bella said before my mother waved and closed the door.

We began walking toward her car – a red Jaguar – we were silent as we got in.

"Hey, sorry about my mom. She's a little hyper." I said putting on my seat belt. The car was luxurious. It had black leather seats that –if needed- were heated. There was an insanely nice stereo installed that made me green with envy.

"It's OK. She wasn't any worse then Alice." Bella said with a chuckle. I joined in on her soft laughter as she began pulling out of the driveway.

"This is a fantastic car." I commented, eying all the lights and buttons on the dashboard.

Bella smiled slightly as she drove. "Thanks. Alice gave it to me for Christmas last year." She said with a sigh. "Do you mind if I put on some music?" She added.

"Not at all." I said. "Wow, it was a gift? You guys must go all out for Christmas, then."

Bella chuckled while she pushed some buttons on the CD player and music began filling the car. I recognized it immediately.

"Debussy?" I asked in astonishment. She didn't strike me as the kind of girl who would enjoy listening to classical masterpieces. _I guess it is true; you learn something new everyday._

She glanced at me. "I can change it if you're not into the whole classical music thing." She said reaching for the CD player.

"No, I like it!" I said stopping her hand; she pulled back reflexively.

"You do?" She asked sounding as amazed as I had.

I nodded. "Yeah, I used to listen to Claire de Lune when I couldn't sleep. It always relaxed me." I said with a shrug.

Bella smiled but didn't say anything.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking ahead at the road.

"I thought we could go to this park. No one really goes there because its pretty run down." She said turning onto a side road. She was going extremely fast; 70 in a 40 zone. I almost told her to slow down but the look on her face was pure thrill. Plus, she seemed like she was driving fine.

I grew more and more nervous as we drove to this isolated park; it was way off the main road. If she were a vampire, this would be the perfect place to do me in. No one would hear me scream. I shook my head trying to make those thoughts vanish from my mind as she pulled into a dirt parking lot.

"You OK?" She asked cocking her head to the side and studying my expression. I nodded and took a look around.

The park was had a very rusted swing set that had moss growing along the metal frame. There were tons of trees surrounding the area with moss making their entire trunks green. It was beautiful. It didn't really look like it should fit on this planet.

I noticed a few moments later that Bella was already out of the car and was looking at me curiously through the windshield. I quickly undid my seat belt and hopped out the car.

"This place is really something." I said softly looking around observing things that I hadn't noticed from the car. There was a pond to the far right that was green with algae.

She nodded. "Yeah, I come here sometimes for peace and quiet." She said softy before walking over to the swing set and sitting down. It didn't look all too sturdy but I followed her and sat down on the swing next to her.

We were quiet for a few moments, just taking in the beauty of the woods. I couldn't hold in my thoughts any longer. I had to ask her now or I was going to go insane.

"You're not human, are you?" I asked in almost a whisper. Bella became still in the swing next to me before she turned her head to look at me.

"No. I'm not." She replied equally as quiet. I looked at her for a moment. Even though I knew that she wasn't human it still shocked me to hear her tell me she wasn't.

"You're not some super hero or something, are you?" I asked.

She looked me in the eyes for a moment before laughing. "A superhero? Is that the best you could come up with? Edward, do I look like Spiderman?" She teased her laughter turning into a smile. He smile was infectious. It was almost like a drug; I couldn't stop staring and I didn't want it to go away.

"Well…no I came up with some other theories…" I trailed off as her smile turned into a straight line. She was back to being serious; this made me nervous.

"And?" She asked her voice flat.

"Well, when I went to La Push I met some kids from the Quileute reservation. One of them told me a legend that was passed down from the tribe. It was a legend of 'the cold ones.'" I said, she looked at me her face was expressionless. I turned away.

"He said that your family descended from these 'cold ones'. He also said that his tribe caught the 'cold ones' on their land…hunting. He said that they survived off of human blood." I paused and swallowed back the lump in my throat. "The Quileutes and 'the cold ones' made a treaty because the leader of 'the cold ones' said that his clan was different from the others of their kind. The treaty prevented these 'cold ones' from trespassing on their lands and in return the Quileutes agreed to not tell the humans what they truly were." I finished unable to look her in the eye. We were quiet for a few moments before I gained enough courage to look up at Bella. Her face was still unreadable.

"When did your parents die?" I asked in a voice so low it was barely audible to even me. Somehow she heard it and tilted her head toward me.

"A long time ago." She responded. This wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"What year did they die?" I questioned in a much louder voice to show my irritation.

She looked at me and bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "1918." Bella replied in a soft voice.

I tried not to show the shock I was feeling. "How old are you?" I asked.

She was quiet for a moment before replying, "17."

"How long have you been 17?" I questioned looking her directly in the eyes.

"Since 1918." She replied looking down at the ground when she answered.

We were quiet for a moment. I wasn't sure if I could flat out ask her if she was a vampire. I decided to ease into the question.

"I did some research on Jacob's legend and I came up with a theory." I said. She looked at me her amber eyes wide.

"What do you think I am?" She asked; her voice low.

"Vampire." I replied. She froze on her swing and looked at the ground then turned back to me with a pained expression.

"Are you afraid?" She asked.

I looked down from her gaze. "I don't really know." I said honestly. It was true, I wasn't sure if I should be afraid because she was this mythical creature that fed off human blood. I should be afraid and I was because I still didn't know enough about her lifestyle to not be scared.

She nodded a sad expression across her beautiful face. "You should be." She said softly. I looked up at her and frowned.

"I don't want to be afraid of you." I said putting my hand on her cold arm. The moment our skin made contact she was out of the swing and across the park.

…………………………………………………….

**BPOV**

Maybe Alice's visions had been wrong; Edward was afraid of me. I stood about 20 feet away from the swings just breathing in his scent mixed in with the smell of the forest.

"It's only natural for you to be afraid." I said my voice serious and stern. "I am the world most dangerous predator."

Edward stood up from the swing and walked a few feet toward me. "I can't see you hurting me…you wouldn't. You saved me. I'm just...unsure." He seemed to be convincing himself not to be afraid. I shook my head.

"It's not like I never thought about killing you." I said turning my head so I didn't have to see his reaction. I wished he would just run away.

"Why didn't you?" He asked, walking even closer to me. I looked at him; he looked curious but no longer afraid. I had just freaking told him that I thought about killing him and he was curious about why I hadn't.

"Because I couldn't do that to my family. My family and I are different from the others of our kind; like the Quileute boy had said. We don't drink human blood. We feed off of animal blood. We consider ourselves vegetarians." I replied.

"All the more reason I shouldn't be afraid." He said; he was almost smiling. I glared at him.

"That doesn't mean I'm not dangerous, Edward." I began. "You're blood has the most intoxicating scent I have ever encountered. It makes it that much harder for me to be in control; and I have impeccable blood lust control." I told him.

He looked at me puzzled. "You still wouldn't hurt me. I can see it in your eyes." He said. He was walking closer to me; he was now only 2 feet away. "Have you killed anyone?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. But no one has ever smelled as delicious as you. I could kill you; and not just by sucking your blood. I have extreme strength Edward. I could crush you." I said.

"But you wouldn't. You care for me too much." He stated, a smile threatening the corner of his lips.

How did he know that? "You don't know that." I told him coldly. I didn't care what Alice's vision had shown. I couldn't do this to him. I couldn't plague his life with my inhuman presence. He was human; he belonged in a human world without me.

Edward was frowning. "Then maybe you should take me home." He said in a sad voice. I nodded and walked at human speed back to my car; he followed quickly and threw himself in the passenger seat before I flew out onto the side road and drove much to fast all the way back to his place.

……………………………………………………

**EPOV**

I slammed Bella's car door when I climbed out and marched back into my house. Before my mother could ambush me I flew upstairs. I had a lot to think through. I flopped down on my bed and pulled out my ipod and searched for a song that could help clear my head. I stopped on a song by Patrick Park called Your Smile is a Drug (_**link in profile, music playlist link.**_) and pressed play.

I closed my eyes and let the gentle guitar strumming and beautiful lyrics fill my head. I realized about half way into the song that it reminded me of Bella. I mean, the title itself should have indicated that. Her smile was my drug. I couldn't get enough of it and I wanted to be the person to cause her to smile.

I nearly dropped my ipod when I realized something. _Holy shit! Am I really that stupid?_ I had just discovered that my fear wasn't of Bella being a vampire; it was the fact that I had romantic feelings for her. I never had feelings like that before; it was all new to me and that was why I was afraid. I had to tell her; I couldn't let her think I was afraid because she wasn't human. I was afraid of these new feelings. _Oh my God, I'm so freaking stupid. _

I shoved my hand in my pocket and whipped out my cell phone and searched through the list of numbers that had recently called me. I figured out which one was hers and began calling. After about 2 rings, I heard a hello.

"Bella? I'm so sorry!" I said a little too loudly. I probably sounded hysterical.

"Oh, this is Alice. Bella is…not here right now. She left her phone at the house." Alice explained.

I frowned. "Where did she go?" I asked in concern.

Alice was silent on the other end. "She went to Alaska. We have some family up there. She needed to get away for a bit…" She replied trailing off.

_Holy hell…she was in Alaska!_

"When will she be back?" I asked in a sad voice.

"I don't know. She keeps changing her mind." Alice replied her voice sounded frustrated.

"Did she leave because of me?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment. "Not entire because of you. She wanted you to get over the shock of your realization of what she really is. She also had to leave to think things out. You know, get away." She told me. I could hear a female voice in the background shrieking she was going to roundhouse kick me in the face.

"Shut up Rosalie!" Alice yelled at the shrieking voice then spoke to me again. "Edward, I got to go. I'll let you know when I hear anything from Bella." She said quickly before clicking off the phone. I closed my own phone and set it on my nightstand and lay still in my bed. _How long will I have to wait till I can tell her how I feel?_

_............................................................._

**JPOV**

I had to keep calming Alice and Rosalie down; they couldn't bear to know that their sister was upset about Edward - even if Alice knew that Bella and Edward would still end up together very soon. Bella hadn't even come home to tell us where she was going or what she was doing. She just drove straight to Denali. What made matters worse was that she had left her phone at home after she had gotten 'directions' to Edward's house on the kitchen counter top. Luckily we had Alice and her visions to know that Bella was fine and hadn't killed Edward while on their little date.

"I am going to attack that boy at school on Monday if Bella isn't home by then." Rosalie announced when she and Emmett marched into the living room about an hour after we had found out Bella had headed to Alaska. I sent Rosalie some serenity; she glared at me.

"Cut that shit out, Jasper! I have the right to be angry!" Rose screeched at me.

"You can be angry but you can't freaking attack the boy!" I snapped. Rose was so stupid sometimes. Couldn't she understand that Edward would make Bella's life so much better when they were finally together? That this was just a bump in the road?

Alice was sitting on my lap and nodding in agreement. "Yeah, Rose. No need to be a malicious vampire bitch." She said. Emmett snorted but Rose gave him a look before he could bust into a fit of laughter. Rose was glaring at Alice with pure hate from the comment she had just made.

"Lay off, Rose. It was just a joke." I hissed, my voice full of warning.

"I don't see how you can all welcome this boy into our lives so easily. He is tearing this family apart." Rose said with an angry tone. I glared at her. Was she seriously that dumb?

"This isn't about us! It's about Bella. You're just letting it effect you too much." I snapped feeling like a protective brother. Rosalie glared at me for a moment.

"Anything that happens to anyone in this family impacts the rest of us. You should know that Jasper." She hissed. I knew she was thinking about the time when we had lived in New York and I had accidentally snapped and ended up attacking a young girl in a dark alley. We all had to move away quickly that night; someone had seen me ravage the girl. _What a bitch for bringing that shit up!_ Alice jumped off my lap suddenly and was in Rosalie's face. My brave little pixie.

Alice stood on her tiptoes to look Rosalie straight in the eyes. "That's enough, Rose! Stop making other people feel bad for their past mistakes. Damnit, I thought you would support your little sister. You're making this big change in her life into hell and you're the one who always talked about her needing to find a mate! Shut your mouth because I've had enough." Alice huffed. She was nearly smoking with fury. This outburst was so epic that I started a slow clap that even Emmett joined in on.

Rose turned to my burly brother and glared. "No sex for a week!" She snapped before rushing upstairs and into her bedroom.

.........................................................................................

_**A/N: **-starts a slow clap- yeah. so i had to put that in there because I felt like it ok? OK! Anyway sorry for not much of BPOV in this chapter...it was more interesting to do Edwards and *Squee* I did Jaspers POV. I know a lot of you wanted to see more Emmett but I felt like it was jasper's turn since he has had less lines in my story. Emmett POV will probably be in the next chapter, it depends on if I'm in the right mood. Usually i have to choose a more upbeat song to write along to in order to write more silly lines. I was listening to Romeo & Juliet by Placebo and that's pretty much a classical piece so it didn't really work. I'll listen to Hollaback Girl or something along those lines when I write Emmett's POV. Yes, I almost always have music playing to set the tone to my chapters. leave me alone haha. that's why i have a playlist which you should check out *cough, cough*_

**_Check out my profile for the following links:_**

_My livejournal._

_the playlist for this story. _

_the cover art._

_any the Poll that is new!_

**_I should be updating again soon. Be patient loves. _**

_-Kelly  
_


	7. Missing You

_**A/N: **Hey everyone. Here is Chapter 7. Respect it. It's titled: **Missing You**._

_**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns all. Seriously._

_**Rated: **T for mild vulgar language. M in later chapters._

_**POV's: **Emmett, Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper. Yeah I used a lot.  
_

.................................................................................................................

**EmmettPOV**

I tried to reason with Rosalie but she just wouldn't listen to me. She was much too stubborn.

"Come on, babe. I know this isn't what you envisioned when you wanted Bella to find a mate but still…it's what you wanted. Why do you have to be so upset about it?" I asked my tone soothing as I wrapped my arms around her waist. We were in our bedroom; I had followed her up here after Alice had gone off on her.

"Emmett! He's not one of us!" Rose shrieked; she was being very difficult to calm down. Where was Jasper when you needed him?

"Why does that matter? You saw how happy she has been acting lately. She's smiling, Rosie, smiling!" I said turning her around to face me and giving her a puppy dog face.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "I know, Em, I know, I just don't like how it's playing out right now. I mean, he caused her to go to Alaska! You know I hate being away from her. Plus, she didn't tell me she was leaving. It worries me. That and I hate Tanya." She admitted in a soft voice.

Rose had always been protective over Bella since she was the only one of us without a mate and she hated seeing the poor girl upset. Hell, I hated seeing her upset, but this time things would work out. Alice had seen it; and I wasn't betting against Alice.

"She'll come back. She just needs time." I soothed her, running my hands through her long blonde hair in a calming fashion.

"I know I just wish I could help her. You know? Talk her through it." She murmured into my shoulder.

"I know, babe, I know." I said breathing in her heavenly scent. "It's going to be OK."

……………………………………………………….

By Monday, Bella still hadn't returned and Rose was on edge. She was even more moody-if that was possible. She was totally silent as she drove to the school in her prized Mercedes. She hissed when she pulled into a parking space; she was staring at something out her window. I tilted my head to see Edward leaning against his Volvo.

"Wait in here, Rose, I want to say something to him." I said putting my hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

"Don't be mean!" Alice shrieked from the backseat. I rolled my eyes. The damn pixie worried too much.

"Trust me I'm doing him a favor." I assured her. "Stay in the car till I wave you over." I instructed as I opened my door and stepped out of the car. I began walking toward him, he was staring at me with what looked like fear. I glanced behind me to see Rose still staring at the boy with her hands clutching the steering wheel. If she held onto it any harder it would probably snap off and we wouldn't have a ride home.

I stopped about 5 feet away from Edward and looked at him for a moment. He looked depressed; probably feeling bad for making Bella run to Alaska.

"Hey." I said casually. He looked surprised that I was talking him. It was like when a guy talked to the girl who had a crush on him; he froze.

"Hello." He said automatically; still frozen against his car like a sheet of ice. I chuckled quietly. Why was this awkward?

"Um, you might want to go inside. You see, my girlfriend is feeling very hostile toward you right now and I really don't want her to do something crazy. With you just standing here out in the open, well, she just may be more inclined to act on her instincts." I said emphasizing the last word, which made his eyes widen with more fear.

He nodded and stepped away from the car and began walking toward the building. I was about to turn around and wave my family down when he came back.

"Hey, um, have you heard from Bella?" He asked; his voice filled with concern.

I shook my head. "No, not yet." I said in an apologetic tone. He sighed and began walking to the school.

Once he was through the doors I turned to where Rose and the others were park and waved to them. They all shot out of the car and were soon next to me.

"That was a good idea, Emmett!" Alice exclaimed as she playfully punched me in the arm. I shrugged my shoulders; it wasn't that big of a deal, I was just trying to do the poor guy a favor.

Rosalie wrapped her arm around my waist and smiled up at me slightly. "Yeah, that was a good idea, Em." She said softly. There was still anger in her eyes but it had dimmed slightly. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I guess it was a good idea." I said a bit smugly. I saw Jasper roll his eyes at me.

"Oh, don't act like you're not impressed, Jazz Man." I said calling Jasper by the nickname I had given him years ago. He shuddered; he hated that nickname more than Rose hated Edward.

"Don't. Call me. That." Jazz Man said through clenched teeth. I chuckled. Jasper was hilarious when he was angry. He almost looked like a model about to throw a hissy fit because the makeup artist had done a poor job hiding his zits.

We strolled into the building slowly, some heads turned, most of them were looking at Rosalie and her hot ass. I glared and most of the hormonal boys turned away or ran to the bathroom so they wouldn't piss their pants in front of everyone.

Rose and I had first period together so we walked hand in hand to class and plopped down in seats next to each other in the back. Ben Cheney was already in class and was writing something down in his notebook. I swear that boy showed up at school 4 hours early just because he was a freak like that. Also, I was pretty sure he wanted to get into the pants of the History teacher, Miss. Grandon. Freaking weirdo.

I turned to glance at Rose who was looking depressed. I caught her attention and smiled at her just as the bell was ringing. I had to cheer my baby up. I hated seeing her like this. I began balling up little pieces of paper I tore from my notebook; Rose eyed me curiously and I smirked at her.

About 15 minutes into class, our teacher had turned off the lights to teach us through a power point presentation. I smiled as I began flicking the wadded up pieces of paper at Ben Cheney who seemed oblivious at first or maybe just ignoring it; he seemed like the type of person who would get picked on…a lot.

I peeked over at Rose who was looking at Ben and smiling. Thank god. I got my girl to smile by flicking paper at a nerd.

…………………………………………………………

**BPOV**

I sat on the couch in Tanya's living room in Alaska. She was thrilled that I had decided to come and visit; we hadn't seen each other in about 5 years and she loved my company. I didn't tell her why I came but she didn't ask; she was just happy to have me there.

Tanya plopped down on the couch right next to me and smiled at me. "So, how is everyone? I miss all my Cullen's and Hales!" Tanya asked in her enthusiastic voice. She was a very cheerful vampire; still, she had nothing on Alice.

"Everyone is good." I said simply. She didn't seem satisfied with my answer.

"Are Rose and Emmett still as happy as clams?" She asked curiously. She was always after one of the Cullen men. She still hadn't found that right mate. It annoyed me she went after taken men; especially if they were my brothers.

I nodded. "Yup, they are as happy as ever. They are like a match made in heaven." I said hoping that she would realize that she had no chance.

"Why didn't the rest of them come to visit?" She questioned tilting her head to the side like a confused puppy.

I sighed. I was going to have to tell her the gist of my story. "I had to work some things out so I decided to come here; alone." I told her. I left out the part about Edward and me being depressed. She didn't need to know that.

She nodded slowly. "I see." Tanya paused. "Are you sure that's all?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me. She must know more than I thought or had gotten really good at reading peoples emotions since I had last seen her.

I didn't know what to say so I remained silent.

"Alice called me this morning and told me everything." Tanya said with a sigh.

I frowned. Alice had called?

"She was worried about you and wanted to make sure you were OK. I told her you would call her when you were ready." Tanya explained in a soft voice. She sounded like she felt sorry for me; that was the last thing I wanted.

I stood up and looked at Tanya who was still seated on the couch.

"I need to hunt." I announced bluntly, already heading to the door. I was out of the house before she could say anything; running at a blinding speed through the Alaskan wilderness.

………………………………………………….

**EPOV**

As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of the day, I bolted out of the school and straight to my car; avoiding the annoying faces of Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. They had been hounding me all day; asking what was wrong. I, of course, didn't answer them but only glared.

My dad was home when I pulled in the driveway. I had avoided him all weekend and knew it would be too good to be true if I could avoid him the rest of the week as well. I walked sluggishly into the house tossing my backpack in the closet by the door and slipping off my shoes.

"Edward?" I heard my fathers familiar voice call from the living room.

"Yeah it's me!" I called back making my way slowly to the living room where I found him sitting on the couch watching the news. He smiled at me slightly.

"How was school?" He asked casually as he turned down the TV.

I shrugged. "Fine. Why aren't you still at work?" I asked noticing that it was quite early for him to be home.

"I wasn't feeling well so I decided to leave early." He explained. He didn't look sick but for all I knew he could have been.

"Well feel better, I'm going to go up to my room." I said softly before turning and walking through the kitchen and over to the stairs before rushing up them and closing myself off in my room.

I threw myself down on my bed and pulled out my ipod. Scanning through my hundreds of songs before I found one that I actually wanted to listen to. I pushed play and the beat of Time Won't Let me Go by The Bravery filled my ears. (**See the link to the playlist in my profile**) The song made me think back to Saturday when I had told Bella I had been afraid; I wish I could go back and change my words. If only I had realized my feelings sooner. I shut off my ipod; hating the reminder of how stupid I was and put my face in my hands. _Please come back soon._ I couldn't stand not being able to talk to her about what I was feeling. I knew I didn't want to go right into a romantic relationship even if I had the feelings. I wanted to know her better but she had to come back so I could tell her I wanted to be friends. I didn't want her to hate me.

………………………………………………………

**APOV**

When we all got back home from school I grabbed the phone and sat down in a chair in the living room. I considered dialing Tanya's phone number but Jasper stopped me.

"Don't you think that is a bad idea?" He asked, his voice calm and all knowing. I set the phone down on the armrest and sighed.

"I figured she would've called by now." I said sadly eying the phone. I wanted to know when she would come home; her future was still uncertain and it worried me. I still saw her kissing Edward but everything before that was a haze. "She hasn't even decided if she will call." I frowned looking up into Jasper's golden eyes. He sent me a burst of happiness, which toned down my sadness only slightly.

"I'm sure she'll call in a few days." Jasper said rubbing my neck soothingly. I smiled at him.

"I hope so. If she doesn't, I might have to take a trip up to Alaska." I said with a laugh; Jasper chuckled as well.

Suddenly my eyes were clouded and I was having a vision. Bella had decided to call and the phone would be ringing in 25 seconds. I almost shrieked with joy when I snapped out of my vision. She was going to call! She was going to call!

I turned to Jasper; my sadness had been replaced with total excitement. I could tell he was feeling my emotions because his eyes were almost as excited as mine were.

"She's going to call! 15 more seconds!" I said grabbing at the phone on the armrest anxiously.

Rose heard me from the upstairs and ran at full speed down and stood in front of me looking happy. Emmett followed at a slower pace and flopped down on the couch turning on the TV. Esme entered the room moments later with a smile plastered on her beautiful face; she had heard the news as well.

As I predicted, the phone rang 15 seconds later.

"Hello?" I nearly shrieked into the phone. I could almost hear Bella roll her eyes.

"Hey Alice, it's me." She mumbled on the other end, it sounded like she was pacing.

"I know." I said the excitement still evident in my voice. Jasper tried to calm me but he was excited also so it didn't really help much.

"When are you coming home?" I asked anxiously. I didn't feel like beating around the bush with small talk. I wanted to know when I would see her again. Rose sat down on the couch close to me eying the phone with concern.

"I'm not sure. Pretty soon I think." She replied. I could hear Tanya in the background; she wanted Bella to say hi to all of us for her.

"Oh, Tanya says hi." Bella said softly. I could hear Tanya whisper thank you to Bella.

"Tell her we said hi as well." I said. "So you think you'll be home in a few days? We really miss you, Bells, please don't make us wait too long."

I heard her sigh. "I miss you all too, I'm just trying to get myself back to normal before I come home. I don't want this to effect me too much, you know?" She said softly.

I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "I understand. But Edward called the other day. He sounded worried, and I'm still having the same visions, Bells. I don't think his little rejection will affect your future. I think he's just working things out too." I told her softly.

Rose jabbed my arm with her long finger. "May I talk to her, Alice? Please?" She asked in a pleading voice. I nodded and passed the phone to Rosalie.

……………………………………………………

**BPOV**

I talked to Rose on the phone for about an hour. She had apologized for being so mean about the whole Edward thing. She said she just wasn't sure about the whole vampire being with a human scenario. She had said it was like a lion being with a lamb. I chuckled at that. What odd babies they would have.

I didn't realize how much I missed them until I hung up the phone and looked around in the empty room I was staying in at Tanya's. I realized that my family would help me get over this situation better than alone time with Tanya in Alaska could. _I shouldn't have even come here._

I emerged from the room to find Tanya laying on the couch watching Double Shot at Love on MTV; I rolled my eyes before sitting in the chair next to her.

"Tanya, I think it's time I go home." I said softly as one of the contestants on the show stripped down and hopped in the pool.

"Are you ready to go home? I mean you just got here." She said turning away from the TV to look at me.

I nodded. "I think I need them to help me get through this. I just didn't realize that until now." I said picking off some lint on my sweater. I hadn't changed my clothes since I had seen Edward on Saturday; it was almost Tuesday now.

We were silent for a moment before Tanya nodded and smiled at me. "Alright. Well, I guess it was nice seeing you. Please don't hesitate to visit, Bella." She said rising up from the couch; I stood up as well and she gave me a tight hug.

"It was great to see you again, Tanya. Thanks for letting me stay here. And you can come visit us whenever you want. I'm sure everyone would be thrilled to see you again." I said pulling out of her embrace.

She smiled. "I might have to take you up on that offer." She said.

"I'll see you later, Tanya." I waved crossing the room and walking out the front door and jumping into my car.

...........................................................................

**EPOV**

I laid in my bed for at least 4 hours before my mom came in asking me what was wrong.

"Mom, I'm fine, I just had a bad day." I mumbled from my bed. It wasn't a lie. My day had been horrible.

She leaned against the doorway frowning at me. "Honey, did something happen on Saturday with you and Bella?" She asked. _Boy, she could read me like a book_.

"No. I already told you I had a bad day. Can you please leave me alone." I lied trying not to sound like an asshole. My mom was too sweet to deal with that crap. Plus, I didn't want to feel like an asshole later; especially since I already felt like one as it is.

My mother nodded from the doorway and closed the door. I was thankful for the privacy; I wanted to feel like shit by myself and not make anyone else in my house feel like crap along with me.

I started to doze off when I heard my phone ringing in my pocket. I groaned lifting it out and glancing at the Caller ID; it was a number I didn't recognize. I decided I should answer since it was probably someone who had the wrong number and would continue calling mine until I told them that it was the wrong number. That always happened.

"Hello?" I answered in an annoyed voice. I closed my eyes and anticipated an unfamiliar voice ask for someone random.

"Edward? This is Alice." I heard a cheerful voice say. My eyes shot open and excitement flooded into my system. _Please let her tell me good news._

I smiled into the phone. "Hey Alice! What's going on?" I asked eagerly. I heard a male chuckle in the background then a loud smack.

"Bella just called." She announced. The words sounded like sweet music. I had been waiting to hear some good news.

"And?" I asked waiting for her to elaborate. It was like she was teasing me by holding back information until I begged for it basically. I heard her soft laugh. _Is she really trying to tease me with information?_

"She said she would be back soon, but she doesn't know exactly-" Alice cut off. What was going on? Why did she stop mid sentence.

"Alice?" I asked. I checked to see if my phone had lost connection but it hadn't. "Alice?" I repeated. A few moments later I heard an excited shriek. _What the hell?_

"Sorry." She said sounding more excited. "I just got word that Bella is heading home now." She told me.

"Really?" I asked not even bothering to hide some of my excitement. "Did she call a second ago or something?"

Alice paused. "Er...yes." She replied before quickly adding, "She should be home later tonight."

"Can I come see her?" I asked getting out of my bed as if I was going to go over there that second.

Alice was silent on the other end. "I don't think that is a good idea. At least, not yet." She said. I frowned and dropped back down on my bed in sadness.

"Alright. Could you at least tell her that I have to talk to her? It's really important. Please tell her once she gets home." I practically begged the pixie.

Alice giggled. "Of course I'll tell her. I got to go, Edward. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said.

"Thanks. Bye." I closed my phone and lay back into the pillows on my bed. _Bella is coming back. _

_...................................................................................._

**JPOV**

"Hey! You're using a cheat! No fair!" I yelled. Emmett and I had settled down in front to the TV in the living room with our precious X box sitting gloriously on the floor in front of us. We were playing Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix the video game and Emmett had secretly memorized a shit load of cheats he had found online.

"That wasn't a cheat - I just rock at this game. Stop being jealous, Jazz Man." Emmett said as he cast a spell on Hermione; he was playing as Harry but was attacking his own team members for no reason. I glared at him; I hated being called that vile nickname.

"Stop. Calling. Me. Jazz Man." I growled having my character, Ron, cast the death spell on Harry.

"Hey! That spell is illegal and, not to mention, unforgivable!" Emmett whined throwing the controller down in anger.

I laughed. "Bitch, I just owned the boy who lived." I said cabbage patching before I heard a car pull up into the driveway. Alice was dancing over to the front door already; anticipating the arrival of Bella. She had had a vision that Bella would return to night while she had been on the phone with Edward. I ran to her side and she looked at me; a smile across her beautiful face.

"She's here." Alice announced causing the rest of the family to gather at the door. We could hear our sister approaching and I could feel the excitement growing inside of my family. We all had missed her so much.

The door nob turned and the door swung open revealing Bella standing in the doorway. She raised her eyebrows at us and chuckled.

"What's with everyone crowding at the door?" She asked stepping into the entryway and closing the door behind her.

"We missed you." Carlisle told her, smiling down at his daughter.

Alice jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Bella like there was no tomorrow.

"Please Alice. Stop. I missed you too." Bella said releasing herself from Alice's death grip.

Alice smirked. "I'm sorry." She chirped before returning to my side.

"How was your trip?" I asked casually. Bella shrugged her shoulders and began taking off her shoes. She was feeling annoyed with all of us watching her like a hawk. She hated being the center of attention.

"Hmmm maybe we should all move to the living room. Emmett and I need another player to help us defeat Voldemort and his merry men." I said winking at Bella.

Emmett sighed in annoyance. "They are called Death Eaters." He mumbled glaring at me for calling them the incorrect name.

I smirked. "Same thing. Lets go." I said leading the way to the living room. Bella followed and in turn, so did the rest of the family.

............................................................................................

**BPOV**

It was good to be home again; even if I had been gone only a few days. I slumped down on the couch and Jasper handed me a controller. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Emmett and Jasper were actually playing a Harry Potter video game. I, personally, had nothing against the wizard, I was just surprised that Emmett had allowed it in the house.

We had been playing for over an hour before I decided to call it quits. I was about to go change my clothes but Alice cut me off at the stairs.

"Yes?" I asked. She had that look on her face that she only used when she had news to tell me or she wanted me to do something.

"Edward called. He wanted you to call him back. Apparently it's something important." She explained smirking at me.

I sighed. "I don't suppose it could wait until tomorrow, could it?" I asked.

"I don't think so. I mean, he said it was important." She chirped handing me the phone she had been hiding behind her back.

I rolled my eyes and asked her his number. She snatched the phone back and pressed in 7 numbers quickly then handed the phone back to me. I pushed the phone to my ear and listened to the high pitch ring. A voice answered at about the 6th ring; it didn't sound like Edward.

"Uh...is this Edward?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"Yes. Who's this?" He asked. He sounded more like himself but very tired.

I paused. "It's Bella." I said softly as I began to ascend up the stairs.

"Bella! Hi! I'm so glad you're back!" He almost yelled into the phone. I winced from the noise.

"Yeah, I'm back. Er...did I wake you?" I asked glancing at the clock; it was nearly 11 at night. Why had Alice make me call him so late?

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. I really wanted to talk to you." He said. I could hear him moving around in his bedroom.

"So I heard." I said. "What did you want to talk to me about. I'm in a rush." I lied making my voice sound annoyed.

He was quiet for a moment. "Alright. Um...I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for what happened and I can explain everything." He told me sounding incredibly genuine. I almost smiled; almost.

"Explain." I requested in a soft voice. Edward was silent again for a moment.

"Er...I'd rather do that in person; if you don't mind. Could I maybe give you a ride home after school tomorrow?" He asked sounding hopeful.

I sighed. "Sure. That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." I said pushing the 'end' button on the phone before he could say anything more.

.................................................................................................

_**A/N: **Sorry for having everyone's point of view's pretty short. I wanted to get in alot of different ones and I also wanted to limit Bella's so you would miss her. Sorry Bella lovers *insert evil laugh*. Just so you know, Edward and Bella won't be getting together romantically for about 5 or more chapters. They will get to know eachother more and become friends first; I don't want them dating right away, ya know? This chapter took me all day to write and it's definately not my favorite so sorry if you thought it was bad. Also, I am definately not dissing Harry Potter in any way in my story. I just thought it would be funny to have Emmett and Jasper play the video game. I love Harry Potter and would never diss it. _

_**CHECK OUT THIS STUFF**_

_The link i have set up in my profile for the Playlist to my story. _

_The link for the cover art._

_The link for my livejournal._

_and the Poll at the top of the page!_

_**Please Review!**  
_


	8. Apologies Endless

_**A/N: **Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. its called: **Apologies Endless **(its actually named after a song so check out the playlist in my profile)  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Everything is owned by Stephanie Meyer_

_**Rating:** T for now but M later. There is mostly mild language right now_

_**POV:** Bella and Edwards_

_**Be sure to Read ALL my authors notes they are important (on bottom of page)**  
_

......................................................................................................................................

**BPOV**

At 7 o'clock in the morning, Alice danced into my room holding up an outfit I had never seen before. It was a pair of skinny jeans with a peasant looking top with a pair of brown flats. It was cute but it was much too girly for my liking.

"No way, Alice." I said before she could even open her mouth. She frowned at me.

"You might at well put it on, I've already had a vision of you wearing it at school. It would save us a fight." She said softly tossing the outfit onto the leather couch in my room. I stared at the clothes for a moment before sighing and giving in. Alice walked out of the room in triumph. Smug little pixie.

I closed the door wondering why Alice had picked out such a 'cute' outfit for me to wear. She must have had some vision and thought I should look 'cute' or something. I hated when she kept visions about me from me. It was irritating. I slipped on the clothing quickly and glanced out the window; it was of course raining. I grabbed my umbrella of the floor where I had carelessly tossed it and headed down the stairs.

I hadn't even made it halfway down the stairs when Alice rushed over to me and began dragging me right back up them. "I still have to do your hair and makeup, Bella!" She said sounded delighted. I sighed and let her pull me into her bedroom without a struggle; it would be useless to resist. She sat me down in front of her vanity and eyed my reflection in the large mirror settled in front of me. A smile crossed her face when she figured out what she wanted to do with my appearance. She turned the curling iron on and began curling my hair into little ringlets that looked pretty good on me; I had to admit.

Once she had finished with my hair, she pulled out her makeup kit and ruffled through it anxiously trying to find some lipstick or god knows what. Once she had finished with my face, she tapped my shoulder and smiled at me like an adorable pixie idiot.

"I'm finished with you Bells!" She announced. I glanced in the mirror that I had been trying to ignore during the entire time she had put make up on me and gasped. I looked pretty. Alice chucked from my side and nearly skipped out of the room. I hesitated in front of the mirror; just looking into my own reflection before sighed and following Alice down the stairs.

We arrived at school much earlier than we usually did. It confused me but I didn't ask. We arrived so early thought that Edward wasn't even there yet leaning against his Volvo where he would watch us walk up to the school. I was somewhat grateful that we arrived early; I didn't really want to see him first thing in the morning. I would rather wait till lunch or biology when I actually had to. I hadn't really thought of what I actually would say to him when we saw each other and I was glad to get more time to think.

Even after the first 4 classes of the day I had no idea what to tell him except maybe: _I went to Alaska to clear my head after you said you were afraid of me because I'm extremely weird and stressed and my sister Alice had seen visions of us together and it confused me to hear you didn't want me. _Ugh, I definitely couldn't say that without making him fear me more than he already did. I was actually surprised he had wanted to give me a ride home today. It would be just him and me in his car and I was a vampire that he was afraid of. Maybe it wasn't a good idea; I didn't want him to have a fit in the car if I accidentally scared him or something. _Maybe I could talk him out of it._

I walked into the lunchroom not looking into the eyes of the people who stared. They always stared so I didn't care to see what the expressions looked like. I already knew that the boy's were looking at me with lust and the girls were staring at me with pure hate. That's how it always was. I stopped in the lunch line and picked up some random helpings of food that didn't smell too horrible, payed and headed over to the table where my family already was seated and were animatedly chatting away. I slid in next to Alice and gave my family a slight smile. Emmett and Jasper nodded to me like they did when they wanted to annoy me. They hadn't done it in a while so it didn't surprise me that they probably had planned the synchronized head nod today. I glared at them but didn't say anything even as they chuckled and tried to be subtle about high-fiving each other.

"So how was your day so far?" Alice chirped from beside me. She was pretending to eat a salad.

I shrugged. "Normal." I said softly jabbing my spork into a pile of potatoes on my tray. They looked absolutely disgusting and I had the urge to just throw them at Emmett and Jasper to get back at them for doing the head nod. I decided against it though because I knew Alice would throw a fit about me staining their clothes.

"Are you excited about your ride home today?" Alice asked nudging me in the arm with her elbow and smiling at me mischievously. I rolled my eyes at her. I hoped she hadn't had another vision. I was thinking about ignoring Alice's visions of Edward and I together and avoiding Edward as well. I hated how this whole scenario was working and I would rather be alone than deal with a confusing human male and my pixie sister.

I noticed Rose watching me from where she sat next to Emmett. Her face was void of emotion and it confused me. I usually was always able to tell how she was feeling just from the look on her face.

"What's wrong, Rose?" I asked softly mixing my green beans in with my mashed potatoes. I was making the meal look more revolting. I glanced over to Jasper who was staring at Rose with a concerned look on his face as he read her emotions.

Rosalie sighed then shrugged her shoulders. "Edward Masen is staring at you and has been since you sat down." She murmured picking up her knife and jabbing it into the cup of mixed fruit on her tray. She didn't exactly sound upset but she didn't sound happy; she sounded blank. I looked at Jasper again who had his eyebrows furrowed as he started intently as Rosalie. He didn't seem to understand her emotions.

I slowly turned my head to look at the table Edward always sat at and I immediately locked eyes with him. I figured he would turn away at any moment but he didn't. He just stared. I decided to look back at my lunch tray; not enjoying the way that it seemed when we stared at each other it was like we were exchanging souls. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"It's OK, Bella." Jasper whispered on the other side of Alice as he shot me some confidence and calmed me down. I savored the emotions Jasper had sent me because I knew once I entered the biology classroom that I would feel uneasy and raw in the presence of Edward.

...........................................................................................

**EPOV**

I was extremely confused when I pulled into the student parking lot and saw that the Cullen-Hale's car was already parked. _Ugh, I would have to wait until lunch to see Bella. _I had been anticipating seeing her and her family arrive so I could look at her face and assess her current emotional state. I guess I had been too late.

I frowned walking into the building; I could hear Mike calling my name from behind me but I pretended I didn't hear him as I made my way to my first class. _I just want to know that she's OK. _I thought as I settled down into my seat. My mind wandered to the end of the day when I would be giving Bella a right home. I wanted to make a perfect speech to give to her but all the words and sentences I strung together just didn't sound right. I decided that the best way to tell her what I wanted was to wing it. I was scared shitless. Not only had I only had one girlfriend but I rarely ever talked to anyone about my feelings like I would be doing with Bella in a very short period of time.

I barely blinked during lunch; still too wrapped up in my own thoughts. Jessica seemed concerned and she even asked me what was wrong but I just shrugged her off and she didn't press the subject. I think she was finally grasping the fact that I wasn't interested in her. I hoped to God that's what her silence was caused by.

I tried to keep my eyes off the exit of the lunch line. I didn't want to be creepy by turning around every 2 seconds to see if she had come out of the line. I distracted myself from doing this by opening my ears to the conversation going on around me. They were talking about the dance that they had been waiting for for a few weeks. I sighed, I couldn't wait till that stupid festivity had passed so I didn't have to hear another word about it.

"Can you believe that after this dance there will only be 5 and 1/2 more months till prom!" Lauren squeaked excitedly. Oh man, I had forgotten about prom. Now that awful dance would be all they would talk about for 5 and 1/2 more months. I would never escape their talk of dances.

I snuck a glance at the Cullen's table and was thrilled to see Bella sitting down next to Alice. She looked beautiful as ever and she had on clothes that fit her small frame very nicely. I watched as she sent her brothers a glare for a reason I was unaware of because I was only looking at her. I studied her face trying to read her emotion; she looked tense and unsure. Just how I felt. I blinked and when I opened my eyes again she was staring at me. Penetrating me with her golden eyes making my stomach flop and my eyes to widen. I blinked again and she was looking away; I immediately missed her eyes and frowned slightly deciding to turn away because I could sense eyes on me; but not from Bella's table.

"Uh oh, Cullen's wrangled in another one." I heard Lauren whisper; her voice was lined with venom. I turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked my voice was quieter than I was expecting; I cleared my throat.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Every guy in this building, minus the obvious gay ones," She said tilting her head towards Eric who wasn't paying attention to the bitchy blonde girl suggesting at his sexual preference. "They become infatuated with her at some point in their high school career." Lauren said rolling her eyes. I noticed Mike was now staring down Bella's table with his mouth hanging open like drooling dog. I elbowed him and he immediately closed his mouth and began looking around frantically like he hadn't just been caught undressing a girl with his eyes.

I ignored Lauren the rest of lunch not even bothering to respond her little speech about Bella. I didn't even walk with her and Mike to Biology class and was glad that Lauren decided to go straight to her seat instead of lingering by my table. Mike, however, sat down like he usually did in Bella's seat.

"Bella was looking' fine today." Mike said in a stupid sounding voice that made me want to punch him. He was raising his eyes brows and smiling at me waiting for me to agree. I sighed and then nodded.

"She looked good." I said softly. Mike held up his hand with his palm out towards me. He wanted me to high five him. I rolled my eyes and quickly smacked his hand with my own; almost a little to hard. He frowned and looked down at his now red hand.

Bella entered the room a few moments later and she walked straight over to the table glaring at Mike.

"Ugh, do you always have to occupy my seat?" She nearly growled when he looked up at her. He was smiling at her and his eyes were scanning her entire body as she spoke to him. I was pretty sure he was having a dirty fantasy. I elbowed him and he jerked up straight in the chair and quickly got up and ran to the back of the room to his own table. I chuckled quietly as Bella took the now Mike-less seat.

"Hello Edward." She said softly and emotionless. I frowned. She sounded like she was talking to an adult that she detested with a great passion. She had never used this voice on me.

"Hello Bella." I said with the same tone that made her turn her head and glare at me. I smirked; it had made her feel hated just as she had made me feel.

We didn't speak the rest of the hour. It's not that we didn't get the chance to do so; we just didn't. I knew that everything would have to be resolved when I drove her home and I knew I would have to say a lot to get her to forgive me. _This is worse than I thought; I was going to have to get my charm on.  
_

_..................................................................................._

I waited nervously by my Volvo after being released from the last class of the day. I was fiddling with my keys as I scanned the crowed for the luscious dark hair and pale skin that belonged to Bella. After a few minutes, I began thinking that maybe she had decided to leave early just so she could avoid having to ride home with me. Thankfully, I spotted her walking out of the doors; she was linked arm and arm with Rosalie and Alice. Bella had her head cast downward so I couldn't see her expression. I glanced at her sisters; Alice looked cheerful, smiling wistfully as she walked. Rosalie didn't wear an expression; this surprised me because she was usually shooting me death glares.

The girls stopped about 5 feet in front of me; Alice leaning in to whisper something into Bella's ear. Bella turned to her and made a face that I would've chuckled at but I was much to nervous. Both Alice and Rosalie hugged Bella before she came forward and looked me in the eye and forced a smile that looked more like a wince. I smiled at her, hoping it didn't look as forced as hers did. Alice and Rosalie were already making their way over to the black car, casting glances at us as they walked away.

"So, uh, you ready to talk?" I asked awkwardly while raking my hand through my hair. The action always seemed to calm me when I was nervous. It worked very little on this particular case. She nodded and walked around the car to the passengers side and waited for me to unlock the car. I put the my key in the door and turned it twice so it would unlock her side as well as mine. We both slipped in the car and closed the doors. I immediately started the car and tried to leave the parking lot as quick as possible because there were way to many heads looking at us; I hated being gawked at.

We didn't speak for a few minutes. I flipped on my CD player nervously and let the CD i had been listening to this morning fill the car.

"I suggest that if you want to talk to me then you better get it over with. Oh, turn left here." She said coldly before giving me directions. I turned down the street she instructed and sighed.

"Sorry it's not easy for me to discuss this kind of stuff." I said in a low irritated voice. I saw her cross her arms from the corner of my eye.

"What stuff? Me being a vampire?" She said sarcastically; she wasn't looking at me.

I had nearly forgot that was what had caused this entire scenario. She wasn't like any vampire they portrayed on TV. I felt so stupid for acting weird about it when she had told me in the park.

"I guess, yeah, kinda." I said in almost a whisper as I once again ran my hand through my hair.

"Spit it out, Edward and turn here." Bella instructed. She was definitely not being pleasant right now.

I groaned and decided that I would just have to get it over with. "I realized that night that you told me that I wasn't afraid of you being what you are." I told her unable to actually say vampire. I could feel her eyes on me now waiting for me to continue. My mind was so far away from the road that I decided to pull over; she shot me a confused look.

"I can't concentrate and saying the right thing and the road at the same time." I told her putting my car into park before continuing with my apology.

"I was more afraid of the...connection I have with you. I've never felt like that before. So connected to someone I hardly new. Then I found out what you were and it was all so fast." I paused glancing at Bella who was staring at me intently in the passengers seat with her arms still crossed. "I want to be your friend Bella. I don't care what you are. I want you to get it in your head that I'm not afraid of you but of my strange feelings to want to be...near you. I'm so sorry for confusing you but I was confused too. You have to understand, it was hard for me to adjust to so many changes. You're an amazing person, Bella, I'm sorry if I hurt you or anything. It was not my intention and I would like nothing more than to be you're friend if you will allow." I finished my speech with a crooked smile that was full of apology.

She was silent for a moment; as if she were going over what I had just said again in her head. She eventually sighed and nodded. "We can be friends." She said simply.

I grinned at her; so thrilled that she had forgiven me but I knew that would be a bad idea. She still looked a little pissed.

"But if we are going to be friends, and even if friends doesn't work out for us, you can't tell anyone what my family and I truly are." She said in a very serious tone that echoed her seriously stare.

I nodded. "I would never do that to you." I said softly before I put my car back into drive and got on the road once again.

............................................................................................................

_**A/N: **I was going to update yesterday but I had a medical emergency and couldn't even think straight. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I almost was unable to write it, I'm still feeling kinda shitty so I hope it's not too crappy. Anyway I wanted to clear some things up:_

_1. I'm not re writing Twilight. Yes it's quite similar but its not Twilight. So stop thinking that things should go a certain way._

_2. Nessie will not be in my story. Bella can't have babies so yeah. Plus...just no...no Nessie. lol._

_3. I am not rushing my story! You don't know what I have planned for Fade into You so stop assuming and maybe ask. _

_4. **Read my damn Authors Notes.**_

_Please Check out the links in my profile: there is the cover art, the playlist, and my livejournal which I update to let you know whats going on and why I should get the next chapter up. friend me and I'll friend you back. _

_take my poll._

_Review please :)  
_


	9. Dance

_**A/N: **Here is Chapter 9, it's called: **Dance**_ *squee* i bet you all have been waiting for the dance chapter eh?

_**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns all._

_**Rating:** T for right now. mostly mild language._

_**POVs:** Edward and Bella  
_

_........................................................................................................_

**EPOV**

Bella and I were silent the rest of the ride to her house. I would glance over to look at her every few minutes but she was always gazing out the window at the trees on the other side. She told me to turn into an almost unnoticeable dirt driveway that almost seemed to appear in the trees on the left side of the road. I had to slam on my breaks so I wouldn't drive past it; my poor Volvo's tires screeched from the abrupt stop.

"Where the hell is your house?" I asked looking around the dirt road surrounded by trees as we began driving on it.

She smirked. "It's up ahead. This is my driveway." Bella said turning her head to look out the window again.

About 5 minutes later, the forest cleared out into a meadow and in this meadow there was an enormous house almost made entirely of glass. It was so spectacular I couldn't even stop my jaw from dropping. I heard Bella next to me let out a short chuckle.

"Wow, um, your house is wow." I choked out. It was 10 times nicer than my house and I envied all the windows; much better to look at the outdoors than crappy artwork and posters or wallpaper.

Bella shrugged undoing her seat belt. "Thanks, Esme designed it before we moved here." She said softly opening her door and looking at me. "Uh, thanks for the ride home and I'm glad we got to talk and...clear things up." She added with a sheepish grin. I heard a tap on my window and turned quickly. It was Alice. _Holy shit I almost had a heart attack. _I thought as I pushed the button for my window to roll down.

"Hi Edward!" Alice chirped with a grin plastered to her face. I smiled back.

"Hey Alice." I said before turning back to Bella who was glaring at Alice for some unknown reason then turned back to her pixie sister.

She was practically bouncing on her feet. "Would you like to come into our home?" She asked; her eyes lighting up. I glanced back to Bella who continued to glare at Alice. I smirked; Bella didn't want me to come in. Hmm.

"Sure, Alice. I'd love to get a grand tour." I said in an over enthusiastic voice turning off my car and stepping out into their dirt driveway grinning at Alice. Bella got out of the car as well and stomped over to Alice and me.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Al? I mean Rosalie is not too keen on guests coming to visit." Bella said through gritted teeth glaring daggers at Alice who seemed oblivious to the entire thing.

Alice smiled wider glancing over at Bella. "Oh I'm sure Rose will be fine with it." Alice said rolling her eyes quickly at Bella then turning to me.

"Let the tour begin!" Alice squealed before heading toward the front door; Bella and I followed her. Bella seemed to be seething. She had her hands at her sides in fists while I swore I could hear her mumbling swear words under her breath. _I wonder why she was so pissed that Alice wanted to show me around their house._

Alice led us through the doorway and into a very grand entry way. The floor was made of white marble tiles that went all the way over to a curved white staircase. The rest of the floor was covered with a white carpeting. The walls that weren't covered by enormous windows were painted white. The house looked so pure and clean. It was like one of those shows my mother watched where they designed rooms in houses to be all modern. It was beautiful.

"Wow, this is great." I said as my eyes continued to wander around the large entry way.

"I know, isn't it just? Esme, our mother, loves to decorate very modernly." Alice explained in her high voice as she too looked around the room. "Now shall we continue through the rest of the house?" She asked looking at me intently.

She sounded like a house saleswomen. I choked back a laugh and nodded. We followed Alice past the stair case and into a room that I assumed to be the living room. Jasper and Emmett were sprawled across the floor in front of the massive TV against the wall. Behind them, Rosalie sat on the couch watching the boys play their video game. They turned to us moments later; I noticed Bella straighten up next to me; she was looking at Rosalie. I looked over to her blonde sister who was staring at me with a look of loathing.

"What's he doing here?" Rosalie spat as she continued to glare at me.

"He drove Bella home, silly." Alice chirped in front of me. She didn't seem at all concerned about Rosalie's hostility like Bella was.

"I know that...but why is he in our house." She asked crossing her arms over her chest. Emmett and Jasper had paused their video game and we now looking at me. Jasper looked a little uncomfortable while Emmett sat next to him a grin across his face.

"Alice invited him in." Bella told the blonde coldly from her spot next to me. Rosalie's eyes narrowed on her other sister before she stood up and walked slowly over to the staircase and climbing up it without looking back at us.

"What a bitch." Jasper said chuckling; Emmett hit Jasper's head but laughed along with him.

"Hey Edward, you wanna play Animal Crossings? It's pretty tight." Emmett called from the floor in front of the TV. I wasn't much of a video gamer but I nodded and crossed the room to where they sat and settled down next to Emmett. Jasper tried to sit as far from me as possible.

.......................................................................................................

**BPOV**

I was going to kill Alice. She should have known that Rosalie was going to freak out when she saw Edward in our house. Rose had just apologized about acting weird about the whole thing but I knew she wasn't ready for me to be hanging out with Edward let alone bring him in our home. I would have to buy her something later.

Edward played the stupid video game with Jasper and Emmett for about 25 minutes before Alice grew bored and practically dragged him out of the room to show him the rest of the house. I followed them with my arms crossed watching my pixie of a sister give the grand tour of our house. He looked at all of our belongings with interest; especially a picture of Alice and I from the 80's that Esme had put in a frame on a table in the hallway upstairs. I had god awful 80's hair and hideous blazer with shoulder padding. I almost caught him stealing it when we walked passed it a 2nd time. I wrote myself a note to burn the picture later.

I nearly pushed Edward out of the house once Alice had finished the tour; I hadn't allowed them to explore my room. Edward had looked disappointed. I watched as he car disappeared into the trees of our driveway.

"What the hell, Alice?" I shrieked a few moments later once I could no longer hear Edwards engine.

"What?" She said innocently. I scowled.

"You shouldn't have invited him in." I said flatly.

She looked at me with her wide eyes. "Why not?" She asked with her sweet voice. She was trying to get me to forgive her; she knew I was a pushover when it came to her. She was, after all, my best friend and sister. I rolled my eyes deciding not even to answer her because I knew she already knew why she shouldn't have invited him; Rose would and did flip a shit. I stomped up the stairs to my room and tried my best to stay mad at Alice.

...................................................................................................

The rest of the week was very odd. Rose had forgiven Alice and I reluctantly, and Edward and I made small talk in biology. It was Friday and the entire school was chatting and squealing about the dance that was finally occurring tonight. Alice had already bought me a dress which was much too low cut that I would've liked and clung to my curves in an unfamiliar way. I absolutely hated it.

"I don't think I'm going to go to the dance tonight." I announced at lunch. We had already gotten our food and we had been sitting for at least 5 minutes talking about a hunting trip we would be going on in a week.

"What! You have to go." A voice coming from behind me said. I was expecting Alice to speak first but instead she was smiling next to me like an idiot poking at a french fry. I turned around quickly to see who spoke; It was Edward.

"What? Why?" I asked looking at him confused. _Why is he over here. _I wondered looking at him curiously as he walked closer to our table with a lunch tray in hand.

He ignored my questions. "Do you mind if I sit at your table today?" He asked smiling and already sitting down in the vacant seat next to me.

"Um sure, I suppose." I mumbled even though he was already settled in the seat. I glanced at Rosalie was glaring at Edward; Emmett was trying to calm her down by rubbing her shoulders and I noticed Jasper staring at her with extreme intensity; he was probably trying to send her good emotions.

"Awesome." He said grabbing the disgusting looking slice of pizza on his tray and taking a quick bite. Once he swallowed, he turned to me again. "Now, why don't you want to go to the dance?" Edward asked staring intently into my eyes with his green pools of amazing beauty. I looked away; his eyes were insanely beautiful and I didn't want to get lost in them.

I shrugged and played with the pudding on my tray. "Since when do you care? I thought that you didn't even want to go." I said softly avoiding his penetrating gaze.

"Well, I thought you were going and that made me want to go. Plus, my mom bought me a tie and I don't want it to go to waste." He said taking another bite of his pizza.

"It's just not sounding fun to me anymore." I said softly. He looked at me with his brows furrowed.

"Please go. I won't go unless you go and my mom is so excited about me going. You will break her heart." He pleaded sounding as if it would be my fault that his mother would be upset. I frowned; he was trying to guilt trip me.

I groaned. "You can still go." I said softly. I felt Alice elbow me in the ribs.

"No way. You don't know how many people plan on attacking me. I need you there; as a friend." He said softly adding the friend thing at the end to make me feel bad and obligated to go.

"Fine, I'll go." I mumbled glancing over at Edward who was beaming down at me.

"Awesome! I'll see you there then." He said excitedly finishing off his pizza. "You better not back out; I know where you live." He added with a chuckle. I scowled at him; cursing the day he drove me home.

...............................................................................................

"Alice! Can't I wear a different dress?" I pleaded at she zipped up my dress quickly. She had already done my hair and makeup and we were going to be leaving for the dance in a few minutes. I wanted to wear the more modest dress I had worn to a prom in a different city a few years ago but Alice wouldn't have it.

"Hell no, Bella. You're not changing so stop asking. Plus, that dress is so out of style now. You'd look ridiculous." She said sternly doing a quick touch up on my hair that appeared to look fine to me. She was such a perfectionist.

About 5 minutes later, Alice practically pushed me out of her room and down the stairs. She loved dances and was practically bouncing with excitement when we reached the living room where Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were waiting looking like the picture of perfection. Rose was wearing a very low cut and flattering black dress that on any other girl would look slutty but on Rose it looked fantastic. I glanced down at myself wearing the blue dress that Alice had got me and felt like plain Jane next to Rose.

Alice looked almost as fantastic in her short green satin ensemble. She looked like more of a pixie in that outfit; almost like a dark haired Tinkerbell. It was amusing. Emmett and Jasper looked fantastic in their tuxes with ties that matched their dates dress color and holding boxes with corsages in them. I almost groaned. I hated that the dances at Fork's high were always formals and not just normal dances. I hated dressing up.

After the guys eye humped their girlfriends, we headed out to the garage. Rose and Emmett took the black car we always drove and Alice, Jasper and I would be riding in Alice's yellow sleek foreign car. I sat in back feeling like a third wheel and glanced out the window.

"Stop resenting yourself, Bella. We don't mind you riding with us." Jasper muttered from the drivers seat as he sped down our driveway. I rolled my eyes wishing Jasper didn't have to always feel my emotions and tell the rest of the family what I was feeling.

"Please don't be annoyed be me." Jasper added with a chuckle. I glared at his eyes in the rear view mirror before looking out my window again at the forest on the side of the road. I wished I could be running in their free from this horrible dance. Before I could open the door and throw myself out of the car, Jasper had pulled into the school parking lot and was helping Alice out of the car. I sighed and opened my own door and stepped out. It seemed like the whole school was arriving at the same time. The men were dressed up in tuxes or just dress shirts with ties and were opening their car passenger doors for their dates.

I looked over at Alice and Jasper who were staring at each other with love. I groaned and they snapped out of their love stare down and smirked at me. "Edward should be arriving in 2.5 minutes." Alice announced as Rosalie and Emmett began approaching us from a parking spot closer to the building. I watched as our fellow classmates stared at Rosalie with lust and envy. A boy I thought to be a freshman stopped in his tracks and just stared at Rose with his jaw nearly hitting the pavement. I chuckled.

"Ready to get your freak on?" Emmett asked once they had reached our car. He had his arm around Rosalie's waist and a smile plastered on his face.

I shuddered. "Please don't talk anymore." I said softly trying to get rid of the images of the slutty dances that would sure be taking place inside the gym to the awful rap music. Emmett shook with laughter and I heard Jasper chuckling as well. I was about to smack both of them but I heard my name called from behind me. It was Edward; I could smell him from where I stood. I turned slowly to see his smiling face approaching us. He was wearing a white button down with a silk blue tie and black pants. He looked beautiful.

Rosalie had already grabbed Emmett's hand and was dragging him into the school. Alice was looking at Edward then at me before Jasper decided to follow Rosalie's example and pulled Alice by the hand toward the school. She looked a little upset but she got over it quickly when he leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. I turned back to Edward who was now only a few feet away giving me a dazzling smile.

"I was expecting I was going to have to go and get you and drag you out of your house but its great to see you actually show up." He teased standing right next to him.

I smirked. "I felt obligated. I mean, your mom did buy you that tie and everything." I teased back; he chuckled. We were silent for a few minutes, he was nervously running his hands through his bronze hair and glancing at me every few moments.

Finally, he decided to speak. "You look nice." He said softly. I smirked.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." I said; he gave me a smile that was all too adorable.

"Well, shall we get inside? It looks like it might rain and we wouldn't want to get your dress ruined." Edward asked glancing at the darkening sky. Alice had said that it would rain later tonight but we wouldn't have to worry about it too much.

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan." I said before leading the way into the school gym.

.........................................................................................................

**EPOV**

Bella looked absolutely breathtaking in the blue dress she had decided to wear for the dance. Just looking at her made my mouth go dry and my hands start to sweat. Girls rarely ever made me nervous; except for Bella Cullen and it wasn't because she was a vampire.

She led the way to the gym doors; I quickly rushed in front of her and opened the door for her to be a gentleman. I wasn't her date but I still could show some manners. She thanked me when I had the door held open and walked inside. I heard her gasp once she had gotten inside and when I walked in I found out why she gasped. The gym didn't look like the gym anymore. There were millions of strands of streamers dangling from the ceiling in a variety of colors. They had put up a shitload of white Christmas lights and they had decorated an area for a photographer to take photos of all the happy couples. There were a few areas in the corners of the gym or off to the side where there were chairs and couches that I recognized were from the library. They also had a good amount of potted trees at the sides of the gym that were covered in blue Christmas lights. Surprisingly, the gym looked amazing.

"Shall we go sit down or something?" Bella asked gesturing over to one of the couches in the corner. I nodded and led the way over and flopped down on the couch; she did the same just with more grace and beauty. Bella looked around at the decorations again and chuckled.

"Now we know where all of our school funds go to." She said softly glancing at me; I laughed. The decorations did look like they would add up to quite a bit of money.

We sat on the couch most of the dance only getting up to grab water; well for me to grab water, Bella didn't want any. We would also leave our comfortable couch to make song suggestions to the DJ that were not rap or hip hop songs and pretty much no one would know how to dance to. I laughed when Seven Nation Army by the White Stripes (**See Profile for Playlist Link**) began blasting through the speakers; we had requested it earlier. Most of the students left the dance floor with looks of confusion on their face; Bella and I laughed.

"Edward!" I heard a voice say. "I didn't think you were coming to the dance." I looked up to see Jessica staring at me with confusion and anger. She was wearing a pink dress that showed way more cleavage than I wanted to see. I almost shuddered.

"Oh hey. Uh yeah I decided to come." I said softly running my hand through my hair nervously. I hoped Jessica wouldn't throw a bitch fit.

She glared at Bella who was staring back at Jessica with no emotion. "I see, well, I'm going to get some water." She said before walking off in a huff.

About an hour after we had bumped into Jessica, the DJ announced that there would only be a few more songs before the night was over. I glanced over at Bella who was playing with the necklace she had worn. I leaned over and she looked at me confused. I smiled at her. "We have to dance to at least one song." I told her. She looked at me surprised.

"You want to dance with me to Soulja Boy?" She asked looking repulsed. I laughed.

"God no. When the DJ plays a song I approve of we can dance." I said still smiling at her. She sighed and nodded. She looked relieved that we didn't have to dance to Soulja Boy. I didn't blame her; he was awful.

After the DJ played a few more rap songs he announced that he was going to slow it down and play a song called In the Blue by We Shot the Moon (**See Profile for Link to Playlist**), I listened for a moment before deciding it would be a good song to dance to. I stood up and walked right in front of Bella and held out my hand.

"It's time to dance." I said softly. She looked at me momentarily before grabbing my hand. I felt an electric shot as her cold hand touched mine; it was an amazing feeling.

I led her out to the dance floor but made sure to keep a distance from the other couples. I turned and slowly wrapped one of my arms around her waist and grabbed her hand with my other hand once again; I felt the shock again. She slowly put her other hand on my shoulder and we began swaying to the slow yet also upbeat music.

_I'll always be, I'll always be around. But, you can not be found, you always disappear, where are you?_

"I like this song." She said softly while avoiding my eyes. I stared at her; she looked nervous but so beautiful. I had the urge to kiss her but I know that would be an idiotic move. We had just decided to be friends and I wasn't going to mess that up. She was too amazing and too different.

_They don't make 'em like you, They don't make 'em like you anymore, anymore._

I smirked at the lyrics; they described Bella perfectly. "You're a good dancer." I murmured holding her a little tighter and spinning us around in a slow circle. She looked up at me and smiled before quickly looking down again.

_Out of bounds, out of bounds it seems. I'm tangled in these dreams that mean so much to me, I grab hold; I forget life will take away. _

"I'm really glad you decided to show up tonight." I said softly as we continued to dance off to the side.

_The plans that I have made will not be on display forever._

She looked up at me again and smiled. I swear my heart skipped a beat when I looked at her. "Me too and I hate dancing." She said with a chuckle. I laughed with her.

_And they don't make 'em like you, They don't make 'em like you anymore, no anymore. They don't make 'em like you, If they don't make 'em like you, what can I do? I'm stuck on you._

We were silent for a few moments; we were just staring at each other as if we were looking into each others souls. Her eyes were mesmerizing.

_Would you come around? I'm dying to be found. I'm always in the blue without you._

I released my hold on Bella's waist and spun her around by my hand. She chuckled when my hand returned to her waist.

"What?" I asked smiling.

_They don't make 'em like you, oh. If they don't make 'em like you, what should I do?_

The song had ended and she let go of my hand; I reluctantly released her waist. "You're so cheesy." She said chuckling softly.

I laughed. "Oh, don't tell me I didn't sweep you off your feet." I teased. She smiled at me but didn't answer. I secretly hoped I had just swept her off her feet.

......................................................................................................

_**A/N: **There was the long awaited dance! I hope you enjoyed it and I seriously think you should check out the slow song that they danced too. It's so perfect for them and I think you will love it. Just go to my profile and you will find the link to the playlist. I was going to do Emmett's POV in this chapter but I figured that this was more of an E/B chapter. Anyway, I'm feeling much better now and will hopefully feel like writing a lot more now. _

_anyway: Check out my profile to check out the link's I have up for this story. Also take the poll i have for this story._

_**Please Review!** It will encourage me to write faster. :)  
_


	10. Visitor

_**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews :) they made me Happy. Please keep up with them; it would be great to have 200 reviews! This Chapter is called: **Visitor**  
_

_**Disclaimer:** All owned by Stephanie Meyer..._

**_Rating: _**_Again...its T for right now but will be M later._

_**POV: **Bella, Edward_

_............................................................................................._

**BPOV**

Ever since the school dance 2 weeks ago, Edward started sitting at our lunch table everyday. He and Emmett were starting to become good friends. They would talk about sports and music that they didn't agree on; Jasper would join in on the conversations sometimes but mostly he was quiet and rigid from all of the humans around us. Rosalie wouldn't talk to Edward; she wouldn't even look at him, she would pretend he wasn't there.

"Dude...I can't believe you've never heard of Breathe Carolina!" Edward exclaimed. We were sitting at our lunch table on Friday listening to Emmett and Edward argue about music. Edward was trying to convince Emmett that rock music was better than rap. Edward pulled his Ipod out of her pocket, pushed a couple of buttons and shoved his Ipod into Emmett's hands. Emmett put the ear buds in his ears and began listening. After a few moments he began bobbing his head.

"I like the beat." He said putting more energy in his head bobbing before taking the ear buds out and handing the Ipod back to Edward. Edward smirked and shoved the Ipod back into his pocket then turned toward me.

"So what are you doing tonight?" He asked me while flashing me his crooked smile.

I shrugged. "Probably going hunting, why?"

He furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before realizing what I meant by hunting. Sometimes I think he forgot what I really was. "I was hoping we could hang out." He said softly. My family froze in their seats; I could see Emmett smirking from the corner of my eye.

Edward seemed to notice. "I mean...we do have to work on that biology project due next week." He added. We had been assigned a biology project on the food chain. We were supposed to make a PowerPoint or poster on the subject.

"I can try to stop by your house when I get home." I said softly. The others began moving in their seats again and talked amongst themselves; I think they realized that they had stopped doing anything.

Edward smiled. "You should try to....uh....we really need to get working on that project." He said. I nodded with a smirk and played with my cherry cobbler on my lunch tray.

Edward and I walked with each other to biology, it was part of our new friendship routine that he had adopted when he started eating lunch with me. It was easy to see that Mike and Lauren were not too happy to lose him as a companion to walk with to class. Mike seemed more jealous than sad. Sometimes he would try to walk with us but I would snap and yell at him almost every time; he decided to stop. Lauren would glare at me any chance she got. Sometimes I would hear her talking about Edward and me in class; she assumed he was 'with me' for my looks, she thought we were secretly dating. Every once in a while, I would think about what if Edward and I were actually dating. I mean, I knew Alice still saw us together so that helped with my fantasy but I really could see us together. I even caught myself thinking about how it would be if I were to kiss him. I shook my head clearing out my fantasies as Edward and I walked into the biology room.

"Hey, Eddie. What's crackin'?" Mike Newton's voice asked when we walked through the door. I shuddered. Just the sound of his voice made me want to attack him. He was extremely annoying. Edward seemed to notice the annoyed look on my face and chuckled softly.

"Hi Mike." He said with a wave toward the douche bag. I decided to avoid this conversation and walked straight to our lab table. Unfortunately, Edward decided to follow which meant Mike was right behind him. I groaned as Mike sat on top of our table and looked down at me. Edward sat in his own seat; I glanced over to see him smirking. _Did he plan this?_

Mike cleared his throat. "Hey Bella. Wanna go out tonight?" He asked glancing at Edward who had tensed next to me then smirking at me expectantly.

Before I had time to tell the dumb ass no, Edward spoke up. "She can't actually, she is hanging out with me. Sorry, Mike, but you're out of luck. Will you please get your ass off of our table and go sit in your own seat." He said with a cold voice. Mike frowned at Edward and almost ran back to his seat. I giggled. Yes, giggled.

"Thanks." I murmured glancing over at Edward who still looked a little annoyed. It was kinda cute actually.

"You're welcome. In return from my assistance of getting Mike off your back, you are now required to come over tonight." He said happily as he turned to me and gave me a grin that would've had my heart beating erratically if it were still beating. _Shut up hormonal Bella!_

I sighed. "Fine. I'll come over after I hunt. Are you happy now?"

He grinned. "Very happy."

Mr. Banner called everyone to order and class began.

...................................................................................................

I ran through the forest at amazing speed letting the wind ruffle my hair so it probably looked crazy. I was trying to find an animal scent that actually appealed to me. I was so sick of the damn elk that I had been feeding from; I needed something else. I smelled something to the east and bolted toward the appealing scent. It was definitely an animal; and a large animal at that. Once I came within a mile of the animal I realized it was a grizzly bear. This was going to be a great meal.

I finished my hunt at about 10 at night and ran at top speed back to Forks. It took me about 5 minutes to reach the city limits since I had been hunting all the way in Canada. A smile spread across my face when instead of heading back to my home I headed toward Edwards. I decided to climb the tree outside his bedroom and not come to the door because it was late and I wanted to see his face when I knocked on the window and he would let me in. It was going to be priceless.

I scampered up the large tree and crawled across the outstretched branch and peered inside. I spotted Edward straight away; he was running his hands through his hair and pacing while he kept glancing at the clock by his bed. I was going to wait and just watch him for a few more minutes but my body reacted before my brain and I tapped on the glass. As I had predicted; his reaction was priceless. When he heard the tapping, he immediately turned around facing the window with wide eyes and his hand over his heart like a women about to swoon. I heard his heart speed up from the shock until he realized it was me. He walked over to the window and pushed it open.

"What the hell, Bella? Never heard of a front door?" He asked sounding annoyed. He was smirking though, so I knew he wasn't really all that pissed off.

"It's 10 at night. How would your mother feel about having some girl come over so late?" I replied as I climbed through the window. I stood in the same spot for what seemed like 5 minutes before Edward chuckled.

"You can sit down if you want." He said smiling at me. I looked around and found a bean bag chair in the corner and jumped on it. It wasn't that comfortable but there didn't seem to be any other place to sit besides his bed and I wasn't even going to touch that. He sat on the floor across from me leaning against his bed. He was smiling; it was like he was thrilled that I was in his room. _If only he knew I had been here before._

He crossed his legs Indian style and looked at me. "I didn't think you were coming." He said.

"Well, I told you I would come." I replied grabbing at the bean bag and playing with the beans inside. He smirked.

"I'm glad you came." He said softly scooting closer to the bean bag chair so that he was directly in front of me. It made me feel closed off and out of control. I shot up and was across the room sitting on his bed. He seemed surprised.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "So, should we start our project?" I asked trying not to sound to freaked out. Edward frowned.

...........................................................................................................................

**EPOV**

I couldn't help it; I had the need to get closer to her. I wanted to touch her; she was so close and so beautiful. Then...she was across the room sitting on my bed asking if we should start on our biology project. _Didn't she feel it too? _I wondered as I looked at her like she was insane. I swore when she told me that she would come over only moments ago that she had the same look in her eyes that I did. I swore I saw it.

"It's a little late don't you think." I said evenly trying to conceal my sadness.

Bella shrugged her shoulders causing her curly hair to bounce around distracting me. She was so beautiful. "Maybe for you." She said softly. I saw the look again! I saw it! It definitely couldn't be mistaken this time. It made me smile which made Bella look at me curiously I pulled my smile back into a line on my face so she wouldn't ask questions.

"We can always work on it tomorrow. I'm tired Bella." I pleaded. I wasn't really tired, I just had other plans that she wouldn't find out about until I followed through with these them. Bella stared at me for a moment before nodding.

"That would work I suppose." She said finally. I almost rejoiced right then and there but I forced myself to hold back.

She glanced at me then at her feet. "Should I leave and just come back tomorrow then?" She asked. I almost screamed and ran in front of the window; she couldn't leave, she just got here!

"No, no, please stay. We could still hang out! I have tons of DVD's and CD's. We could just hang out. Listen to music or watch a DVD. Stay." I knew I sounded desperate; but I was and it was hard to hide.

She was silent for a moment before nodding. "Alright." She said. "Bust out that CD you made Emmett listen to at lunch today; I wanna hear it."

I nodded turning toward my CD holder next to the TV and scanned the spines of the CD's for Breathe Carolina. Once I located the CD, I popped it into my CD player and went immediately to track 7.

"I think you'll like this one. It's called That's Classy." I told her as the beat of the song started to fill the room. She started tapping her foot and closed her eyes; letting the music fill her mind. I watched her as a smile lit up her face while she listened. I walked over to her spot on my bed and sat down next to her. Her eyes flew open and she looked at me with confusion. I merely smiled and did some disco dance move with my arms; she chuckled. I was sure she would've remembered that move from the decade; she had, after all, lived during that time.

"You were right; I do like this song." She said grinning at me while putting her hand on my shoulder. The physical contact almost made me go into a frenzy and I began thinking of all the inappropriate things we could do on my bed. I regained my thoughts when she pulled her hand away. It was a relief but it also made me sad and miss her touch. _How confusing._

I smiled at her. "I'm glad you like it." I said giving her the best dazzling smile I could muster. My smile resulted in her giving me the look again. It almost made my heart melt.

"I'm going to have to make you listen to some music I like." Bella smirked. I nodded. I wanted to know what she listened to. I wanted to know everything about her.

"I would love to hear anything that you listen to. Bring some over tomorrow." I said giving her a wink. She looked at me a little surprised. _Why did I just wink? That's such a promiscuous thing to do! Stupid Edward! _

Bella and I chatted and listened to music in my room for about another hour before she said she should probably go. I frowned; I didn't want her to leave. Not yet, anyway.

"Is there anything I could do to make you stay?" I asked giving her the puppy dog eyes and grabbing her hands holding her in place even though I knew very well that she was much stronger than I and could probably break my fingers with one move.

She thought for a moment then smiled at me with a devious grin. "Perform some random song with style and maybe I'll stay." She joked and headed for the window. I stopped her halfway and grinned.

"I'd totally do that." I said running over to my CD collection and pulling out a new CD and popping the band The 88's into my CD player then turned to her once again. She was looking at me with her mouth hanging open. _Hasn't she realized I would do anything for her?_

"Get ready for the best performance of your life!" I said pushing play and waited while the song started to play for my time to sing.

_I've been sinking through the drain of love lift my eyes to skies of up above listen to me this is how I feel since I knew you all my thoughts are real. _I sang along meeting her very surprised eyes and almost laughing. I grabbed a hairbrush off of my dresser and held it close to my mouth like a microphone.

_You're the only one i wanna do everything's new and it's all 'cause of you. _I did some weird Elvis moves that caused Bella to roar with laughter. I wanted to hear more of it. It was infectious.

_I've been moving cause my heart is true telling everyone I know bout you tell your mama that you won't be home let your daddy know you're not alone._ I danced toward her causing her to step away from me; I kept singing and looking into her eyes; secretly meaning every word I sang.

I backed away slowly and dropped to my knees in front of her; grabbing her hand and continuing to look into her eyes. _All I wanna do is make you mine I said I'd love you honey anytime don't believe the things they say about me and all those things you know I'd never be._ Her hand was shaking from her laughter.

_You're the only one i wanna do everything's new and it's all 'cause of you now honey, honey, honey I can walk, walk, walk I caught you kneeling in the alley with the baby talk. _Before I could finish the song, Bella had ran to the CD player and hit 'stop'. All I could hear was her laughter now; then the footsteps of my father and his knocking on my door.

"Quick hide in my closet! He'll kill me if he knew you were up in my room without his knowledge." I basically shoved Bella in my closet and ran to the door to open it.

"Dad, whats going on?" I asked calmly. I was pretty sure I was sweating.

My father looked me in the eyes for a moment. "What the hell were you doing up here? I heard a females laughter and...why are you sweating? Is there a girl in your room?" He asked craning his head so he could get a better look into my room.

I had no idea what to say so I just said the first thing that popped into my head. "Uh, sorry dad, I was, uh, watching a...porn and you know." I said running my hands through my hair nervously immediately regretting what I had just said. My dad stared at me; his eyes wide with shock.

"Uh...I see. Well, um, I guess that's better than you having intercourse with a girl." He said feeling uncomfortable. I almost laughed at him but I held it in. He left shortly after and Bella popped out of the closet giggling like a school girl. She flopped down on the bean bag chair in her fit of laughter and I plopped down in the bean bag next to her laughing as well. Once we had gotten through our fit of giggles I turned to her. She was smiling and her topaz eyes were full of excitement. I was staring at her for a long moment; memorizing the shape of her eyes and her lips. I studied her nose and how it fit perfectly in her face and the way her skin made her look like a porcelain doll but not scary.

She noticed my staring and turned her head to look at me; her eyebrows furrowed. "What?" She asked looking at me with a curious expression. I shook my head not even able to say anything; I just stared and she stared back. We lay there looking into each others eyes for what seemed like an hour before a slowly moved my hand up to her chin and caressed it momentarily judging her reaction. She had her eyes open wide in surprise before she slowly closed them. Taking that as a good sigh, I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to hers.

............................................................................................................

_**A/N: **OH NOES! A somewhat cliffhanger! Alright, I hope you loveeeedd that chapter and singing Edward. When i heard that song i had to do that. and yes that song is now on the playlist! go check it out because if you hear it, it will make you laugh even harder. Anyway;_

_PLEASE CHECK OUT THE LINKS IN MY PROFILE!_

_and!_

_**Please Review!** It will encourage me to write more!  
_


	11. Alive

_**A/N: **Hey Everyone! Sorry for the Cliffhanger in Chapter 10! Sometimes you just gotta do it. This is Chapter 11 and its called: **Alive**  
_

_**Disclaimer: **All belongs to Stephanie Meyer._

_**Rating: **T for now but M later :) mostly language right now!_

_**POV: **Edward, Bella_

_..................................................................................................................._

**EPOV**

At first, Bella froze when I kissed her. I was worried I might have crossed the line and when I was about to pull away she surprised me by latching her arms around my neck and pressing her body closer to me. _Hot damn! _The feeling of her cold lips against my warm ones was amazing; it was almost magnetic like when we touched each other. I slid my hands down to her hips and pulled her closer to me; she didn't fight back. I traced Bella's top lip with my tongue begging to put it in her mouth; then she was gone and I fell on my face into the bean bag. I quickly pulled my self upright and found Bella standing by the window looking shaken; her hands pulled into fists at her side. _Did I do something wrong?_

"Are you alright, Bella?" I asked cautiously while I slowly got up off the bean bag. She shook her head no.

"I should be asking you that." She said in a low voice; she was no longer looking at me but at the floor. I walked over to her at a faster pace and wrapped my arms around her. She flinched in my embrace and pushed me away gently.

I frowned. "Bella, I'm fine. Why are you so worried?" I asked extremely confused. I knew she would never hurt me. She couldn't.

"Edward, I could have easily killed you. You know my mouth produces venom. Venom that could kill you easily or change..." She said trailing off at the last part. She didn't even need to finish; I knew what she was talking about, I wasn't an idiot. She was talking about transforming into a vampire.

"At least I'd die happy." I joked much too soon and received a very upset glare from Bella.

"I think I should go." Bella said in a monotone as she walked towards the open window. I rushed in front of it and blocked her.

"Bella, please don't go. We can make this work. I trust you!" I said putting my hands on her shoulders. She looked at my hands momentarily before shrugging them off.

"I don't know if I can...I think...I think...I need to think about this. Talk to my family again. I know what Alice has seen but...she didn't tell me it would be so hard." Bella said; she sounded like she was talking to herself more than me. At least, I had no idea what she was talking about. _What had Alice seen?_

As confused as I was, I understood Bella's need to think about things. "Alright, think about it but just know that I've never cared for anyone this much in my life as I care for you now. You're perfect, Bella. Please give this a shot. Please." I said looking at her intensely.

She stared at me for a moment. "I'll let you know when I come over tomorrow." She said quickly before jumping out the window and into the rainy Washington night.

I turned off the light and threw myself into my bed. I knew I wouldn't get any sleep tonight; I was already too wrapped up in my thoughts. _Don't worry, she will give you you're answer tomorrow. _I kept reassuring myself even if I didn't know if her answer would make me rejoice or want to crawl in a hole and die. I tried to think of only happy thoughts; like how her lips fit perfectly with mine and were hard yet soft and perfect to kiss. My mind slowly began to descend into the gutter and I decided that instead laying in my bed, a cold shower might be better.

.....................................................................................

**BPOV**

I practically flew out of Edward's room and landed soundlessly on the grass below. I groaned as I ran back home; it was raining and I hated running in the rain. It was incredibly uncomfortable. I couldn't be happier when I spotted my house and flew through the door. I almost ran across the carpet in my dirty shoes before remembering that Esme would probably light my hand on fire for ruining her white carpeting. I groaned and pulled off my tennis shoes and threw them on the rug next to the door; I could almost feel Esme patting me on the back and saying thank you. I walked to the kitchen and pulled myself up to sit on the counter.

"Alice!" I called. I knew that at this hour she would be with Jasper and probably doing the nasty so I was not going to knock on their door. She would have to come down here. Only seconds later I could hear her coming down the stairs; Jasper following quickly.

"Hey Bella. What's up?" She asked raising her eyebrow. I was pretty sure that she had probably seen what had happened in Edward's room earlier.

I looked down at the granite counter top and studied the flecks of color in the stone. "When are Edward and I supposed to get together?" I asked, looking up to see her grinning at me like an idiot. I rolled my eyes and she calmed her expression.

"Well, after you're kiss tonight, I see it happening today or tomorrow." She responded giving me one of the happiest expressions I had ever seen her wear. I looked behind her to see Jasper smiling almost as big as well. I was pretty sure he was resenting his powers because he looked positively giddy.

I ran my hands through my hair uncomfortably. "Can I hurt him...when I kiss him, I mean?" I asked unable to meet her gaze.

She stepped closer and leaned on the counter top. "I think that as long as you control yourself, he will be fine; but you should probably talk to Carlisle about it." Alice replied giving me an encouraging smile. She was right; Carlisle would know more about this subject.

"Can I meet him?" I heard Esme's voice ask from behind me. I turned and saw her standing by the table; I hadn't even heard her come in, I must have been too wrapped up in my thoughts.

"You can meet him soon, I think, but I still have to talk to him about some stuff. I also need to talk to Carlisle - is he here?" I asked hopping off the counter and landing on the floor with a loud thud.

She nodded. "Yeah, sweetie, he's up in his office." She replied in her sweet voice. She seemed very happy and I had no idea why. I decided to ignore it and headed toward Carlisle office upstairs. I was upstairs and in front of his door in an instant. I hesitated before knocking gently on the white door.

"Come in." I heard him say from his office. I quickly turned the handle and walked in. He was at his desk looking at me with curiosity. "Sit down please." He said calmly gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. I nodded and sat down. He continued to stare at me with wonder, waiting for me to speak. Instead, I sat in the chair playing with my fingers silently.

"What would you like to talk to me about, Bella?" Carlisle asked. I looked up to meet his gaze; he was smiling slightly.

"I wanted to talk to you about Edward." I announced finally. My voice sounded small and weak; I was nervous.

"Ah, yes, Alice filled me in on what happened between the 2 of you earlier." Carlisle said trying to hide his amused smile. I ground my teeth together; Alice had told everyone. She was going to pay for this later.

I sighed. "Well, I was wondering if by kissing him, If I could hurt him." I asked looking down at my hands again.

Carlisle chuckled. "You could...you just have to be careful. Don't let him touch your teeth and stay in control. That's all the advice I can give you." He said softly throwing me a smile. He seemed very confident in this.

I nodded and thanked him before exiting the office and going back downstairs. I was greeted by Alice and Esme who both had huge smiles on their faces.

"So, how did it go?" Alice asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Like you couldn't hear everything anyway. Oh, and you're going to pay for telling everyone about my make out session later!" I said.

................................................................................................

**EPOV**

I didn't know when Bella was going to come over. It was 1 pm and I had been up and ready since 10 am and was now pacing in my room. I heard someone coming up the stairs and I stopped my pacing as that someone knocked on the door. I threw the door open to reveal my mother standing on the other side. I had been hoping it would be Bella but I hadn't heard a car drive up so I should have known.

"Oh, hi mom." I said softly trying to hide my disappointment. She was in her hospital scrubs and was looking at me curiously.

"Hi. I just wanted to let you know I have to go to the hospital in a few minutes and I won't be home till 4 or 5 and your dad wont be home till 9 tonight. There was some emergency at the office or something." She told me, she was still looking at me with an odd expression.

I nodded. "Alright mom, have fun at work. I'll probably be home when you get home; I have a project to work on." I said. She nodded but continued to look at me.

"What?" I asked. I wanted her to quick looking at me like I was some weirdo. She looked at the ground for a moment before looking back at me.

"Nothing, you just have seemed flustered this week." She murmured.

My mom was so perceptive. "Nah, I'm just tired." I said softly; it wasn't entirely a lie. I hadn't been getting much sleep lately.

"Edward, we can hear you pacing downstairs in the living room. You do it pretty much everyday." She told me crossing her arms.

I looked at her blankly for a moment. "I've just been thinking about some stuff. Sorry." I said. I had no idea that they could hear me in the living room.

"Well, if you even need to talk, I'm always here." My mother said sweetly putting her hand on my shoulder and rubbing her thumb on it gently. "I gotta go, I'll see you later." She said before giving me a kiss on the cheek and heading down the stairs. I heard her shut the door and start the car; then the house was empty.

"Your mom is so sweet." A voice said behind me. I jumped and turned around grabbing the door frame for support so I wouldn't fall down from the shock. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as I finally saw the owner of the voice. Bella was in my room sitting on my bed her legs crossed Indian style. I sighed in relief; I was so glad it was her and not an axe murderer.

"Did you climb through the window again?" I asked breathlessly. I had been so startled I forgot to breathe.

Bella chuckled. "Yes. Is that a problem?" She asked raising her eyebrows at me. I shook my head and crossed the room and sat next to her on the bed.

"No, its not a problem. I think I could get used to it." I said with a laugh. She was giving me the look again. I had the need to just tackle her right then and there and make sweet love to her on my bed. I gripped the comforter so it could hold myself down from doing just that. We were silent for a few moments, just looking at each other.

"So, I, uh, thought things through last night." Bella said softly she was looking down at her hands. Why didn't she just spit it out? I was going to have a heart attack!

"And?" I choked out when the waiting got the best of me. She chuckled.

"I decided that we should give things a shot." She said softly. Those 9 words filled my soul with ecstasy. I wanted to to dance; I wanted to run around screaming. But most of all, I wanted to kiss Bella again.

I smiled at her and scooted closer. "Can I kiss you?" I asked; my voice almost a whisper. She nodded.

"Yes." She said. As soon as the word escaped her mouth, I pressed my lips against hers. She sighed into our kiss as if she had been waiting forever to do it; it made me smile and take her bottom lip between mine, tugging on it gently. I felt her hands knot into my hair and I groaned; wrapping my arms around her cold waist.

"Stop." She said softly as I began to pin her against the bed. How she managed to say anything through my lips urgently pressing against hers was beyond me. "Please...stop." She murmured pushing me off her gently so I flopped on the bed next to her. "We have to be careful." She told me seriously.

I frowned. We weren't doing anything that dangerous. We were just kissing. She seemed to notice my confusion and sighed.

"Edward, if I ever lose control, I could kill you. When you were on top of me, it was a little too much. I could feel and hear your heartbeat all around me. It was overwhelming, Edward. We have to take this slow, ease into things." Bella explained taking my hand and holding it between her ice cold fingers. I understood completely.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that!" I said feeling like a total idiot. "Next time something like that happens just push me off you like you did this time and I'll understand. I just get...uh...carried away sometimes."

She chuckled. "It's OK." She paused. "Hey before we start on our project, I need to show you something."

"What do you want to show me?" I asked curiously; my hand was starting to freeze beneath hers but there was no way I would be moving it from her grasp. I would endure frost bite just so I could feel her touch.

"I want to show you what I look like in the sun." She said softly. I looked at her blankly then with confusion. Did she look different in the sun? Before I could ask, she answered.

"Its one of our most defining features. People would know we were different if they saw us in the sun. Do you remember the first few days of school? They were sunny...that's why I wasn't there." She explained. I was now full of curiosity.

"Show me." I said pulling my hand from her grasp reluctantly and heading toward the door. She was by my side again when I reached my doorway; grabbing my non-frozen hand and heading down the stairs.

.....................................................................................

**BPOV**

We walked into the forest behind his house, it was raining and I knew that when I decided that I would show him what I looked like in the light of the sun that we would have to travel some distance to even find its warm rays. He was looking at the sky then at me curiously.

"Uh, I hate to tell you this but its not sunny." He said. I almost laughed; he was too adorable looking around like he was lost and scratching his head wondering where the sun was and why I had led him out here. I leaned closer to him, closing my eyes and breathing in his scent mixed with the wet rain; it was fantastic. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me; lust clouded up his green eyes; I smiled sweetly before planting a kiss on his cheek. I loved the feel of his warm skin under my cold lips; it was heaven. I stepped away from him before he could pull me into a kiss.

"I know its not, we are going to have to travel to a sunny area." I told him enjoying the sight of his eyebrows furrowing with confusion. I loved when he was confused.

"How? Should we go back and get my Volvo?" He asked pointing in the direction of his house that was now hidden by the trees.

I shook my head. "Get on my back." I instructed. He looked at me for a moment before inching closer to me. I turned around and squatted so it would be easier for him to climb on my back. I sighed when he didn't hop on right away. "Seriously, get on my back." After a few moments, I felt his arms around my neck and his legs wrapped around my waist.

"You might want to close your eyes." I told him as I was about to take off running through the forest. I could feel his heart beat picking up and he swallowed. "You can trust me." I murmured before I began sprinting through the forest. He gasped and clutched me tighter as we flew through the forest. I knew that the first time he experienced me running would be a shock and I couldn't help that I loved hearing his heart hammer in his chest when we came close to trees; sometimes I would do it just to hear his heartbeat quicken. His heartbeat had become the most significant sound in my life so quickly.

We had traveled for about 5 minutes before I stopped about halfway up a mountain. The sun was breaking through the clouds and now was my chance to show him my true self. He hopped off my back slowly; he was a bit shaken; before looking at me.

"That was...interesting." He uttered in a shocked voice. I chuckled. and began walking towards an opening in the forest where the sun was shining. Before I stepped into the suns rays I turned around and looked at his expression. His eyebrows were in a tight line across his forehead as he waited for me to show him. I smiled before I stepped into the warm glow coming from the sun and turned my body to face him fully.

His jaw had dropped and he was gazing at me with awe. I looked down at my glittering arms and sighed. I wished I wasn't some sparkling idiot. I heard a twig snap and I looked up to see him coming towards me. He had the same expression of awe on his face as he made his way over the rocks and tree branches until he was about a foot away from me. He examined my sparkling face with fascination and slowly reached his hand up and caressed my cheek.

"You're beautiful." He murmured as continued to rub my face with his hand.

We stayed in the clearing just looking at each other for about an hour until the sun was swallowed up by the clouds. We arrived back at his house at about 3 and we reluctantly started working on our biology project on the kitchen table. Edward and I had decided to make a poster instead of a PowerPoint because half the class had decided to do one and we dared to be different.

I grabbed a brown marker and began coloring in the picture of the deer that Edward had drawn to represent the plant-eaters in our food chain. He had joked about drawing me in at the top of the food chain and had received a slap on the hand. He had said that everyone would think of it as a joke; I glared at him and he shut up about the subject.

We were almost done coloring when I heard a car pull into the driveway. "Someones home." I murmured; not even looking up from the tree I was now coloring in. Edward walked over to the window above the sink and peeked outside then walked back to the table and resumed his coloring of a bird that looked more like an airplane.

"It's just my mom." He said softly before the kitchen door flew open and his mother walked in; she smelled like the hospital. She jumped when she spotted Edward and me coloring at the table. We probably looked like preschoolers.

"Oh, hello!" She squeaked, putting her purse down and walking slowly into the kitchen to see what we were doing. Edward explained to her about the project and she nodded and said it was nice of him to invite me over to work on it.

She began working on make dinner once we had finished the project at around 5 pm.

"I should probably go. My parents will want me home." I said softly. Edward frowned but nodded. I waved goodbye to Mrs. Masen and Edward led me to the front door.

"Do you want a ride?" He asked on the stoop as he eyed the rain. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'll run home." I said. He looked down at me for a moment before pulling me into a tight hug and pressed his lips to the top of my head. We held each other for a moment before he loosened is grip on my waist to kiss me softly on the lips. He pulled away quickly and looked down at me briefly before pressing his lips to me once more for a longer, sweeter kiss that made me want to stay on his stoop with him forever. He made me feel more alive than I had felt in over 100 years; I didn't want to lose that feeling.

.......................................................................................

**_A/N: _**_Again sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter! I hope this one makes up for it! I'll probably bring Jacob back briefly because many of you didn't mind his presence and I want Edward to have a friend. NO THERE WONT BE A LOVE TRIANGLE. Anyway: TAKE MY POLL in my profile._

_Also! CHECK OUT THE LINKS IN MY PROFILE! _

_You can see the cover art, the playlist, and my livejournal there so hop to it. _

_**PLEASE REVIEW!** It will get me to update faster!  
_


	12. The Hospital

_**A/N: **Hey sorry for the delay. I kinda had a brain fart and was not really in the mood to write because I was swamped with school. Anyway here is Chapter 12. It's called: **The Hospital **  
_

_**Disclaimer: **All belongs to Stephanie Meyer_

_**Rating: **T for now, M later_

_**POV: **Edward's for this chapter  
_

_..............................................................................................._

**EPOV**

Sunday I awoke to see Bella sitting on the bean bag chair in the corner of my room. I grinned at her still form and rubbed my eyes with my hands; I was not a morning person but with Bella there, the time of day didn't seem so significant. She was staring at me with a soft smile on her beautiful face; I wanted to tackle her on that bean bag chair but I knew that that sort of thing would be an extreme mistake.

I ran my hands through my hair. "Hey." I muttered, my voice was still full of sleep. I yawned covering my mouth with my hand; she giggled at me which made me smile. I loved hearing her laugh; or make any noise for that matter.

"Good Morning, sunshine." She said smirking at me as she got up from the bean bag and crossed the room to sit on the edge of my bed. I grinned wider - if that was possible - and I untangled myself from the blankets and moved closer to Bella. I kissed her on the cheek and grabbed her hand and began caressing it lightly with my thumb. We were silent for a moment, both of us just watching my thumb moving over her cold skin.

"I could get used to this." I murmured continuing to rub her hand as I rested my head on her stone shoulder. I loved waking up to her face; I didn't want to go back to waking up to the emptiness of my room, I wanted her there waiting for me with a smile on her beautiful face.

Bella chuckled. "You know I can always be here when you wake up...as long as you leave the window open." She said softly. I would definitely be leaving the window open from now on; even if it was freezing outside - which it soon would be with winter coming up soon.

"My window will be open." I announced giving her a soft kiss on the lips which she returned with eagerness.

She smiled widely at me looking me directly in the eyes. I studied her amazing topaz eyes. "Than I will always be here." She said. My heart almost stopped. It was the most amazing thing anyone had ever said; mostly because it came from her mouth.

We sat on my bed for a while before I realized I was starving. Bella assured me that no one was home; she said she heard no other heartbeats or noises coming from my house so she came with me downstairs so I could eat breakfast. Bella sat herself down at my kitchen table and watched me prepare my food; it made me feel a little self conscious but I wasn't going to admit that to her, I'd feel like a girl.

I shoved some Poptarts in the toaster, turned the toaster on, then turned around and leaned my back against the counter and locked eyes with Bella. I wanted desperately to know what she was thinking but her face showed no sign of what she was feeling; she was totally unreadable and it bothered me. It bothered me because I had always been able to read people very well and I was used to it. With Bella, things were different; she was a closed book. It was extremely frustrating.

"What are you thinking?" I blurted without even thinking.

She looked at me for a moment with confusion before smirking at me. "I'm thinking that you're burning your Poptarts." She said before laughing. I spun around and pulled my Poptarts out of the toaster. Sure enough, they were brown and disgusting.

"Shit." I mumbled throwing the burnt carcass's into the garbage and grabbing 2 new Poptarts from the box and sticking them into my toaster before turning back to Bella again. She was laughing at me.

"Those smelled awful." She said through giggles.

"They were burnt! Stop laughing!" I said sounding like a PMSing little bitchy pre-teen; or worse...Jessica Stanley. I shuddered and Bella cocked her head at me. I turned around and looked intently at the toaster; my Poptarts were not burning...yet, so I let my eyes wander over the counter top. My eyes shot to a small black wallet next to the refrigerator.

I groaned. "Oh shit!" I nearly shouted as I realized the little black wallet belonged to my mother who was working at the hospital right now. She would be needing it when she went for lunch or for driving, for that matter, because it also contained her drivers license. My mother was an awful driver and was always coming home with speeding tickets. What would happen if she got pulled over today and didn't have her license?

I was unaware that Bella had come to my side and was looking at me with concern. "My mom forgot her wallet...do you mind coming with me to bring it to her at the hospital?" I asked in a anxious voice. Bella was still for a moment before she nodded. I scarfed down my now finished Poptarts then scampered up the stairs to change.

We arrived at the hospital about a half hour later and were greeted by the receptionist with curly hair and too much makeup on. "Miss Cullen! How great to see you! Are you here to see your father?" The receptionist asked Bella totally ignoring me.

Bella smiled at the women. "Hi Martha, it's great to see you too. I'm actually not here to see Carlisle, we are looking for Nurse Masen." Bella said grabbing my hand and pulling me into view. The women looked at our linked hands briefly as if she were surprised; I almost rolled my eyes.

"What's her first name? I know most of the nurses by first names." She asked giving us a smile.

I smiled back but it was not genuine. "Her name is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Masen." I replied in my sweet voice. I didn't like the way this women looked at us. She seemed to not like the idea that Bella was with someone for whatever reason.

"Oh, I know her! She's a lovely women! Let me page her." Martha muttered before grabbing the phone and making an announcement that echoed through the halls. It was hardly understandable except for my mothers name.

"Thanks so much, Martha." Bella said sweetly grinning at the receptionist who grinned back.

We headed off to the side of the room and sat down on a blue love seat still holding hands. Bella turned to me and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Martha has a giant crush on Carlisle. She is always super nice to us because she wants to get in his pants." She said softly in my ear then turned and giggled; I chuckled as well. I hadn't met Bella's father but I knew from what my mom told me that he was a very handsome man. The information didn't surprise me; Bella and her siblings were all beautiful, her parents were most likely the same. I wondered as we waited for my mother when I would meet them.

My mother emerged from a hallway about 5 minutes later looking stressed and worried. When she spotted me, the worry in her eyes became more evident and showed on her face and she rushed over to me in full mom mode.

"What are you doing here? Are you alright?" She nearly screamed putting my face between her hands and looking at me intently checking to see if anything was wrong; she didn't even notice Bella standing next to me.

I chuckled and brought her arms down with my hands. "I'm fine, mom. You just forgot your wallet at home. We brought it for you." I told her. When I said 'we' she glanced to my side surprised and saw Bella standing there. They smiled at each other before my mother turned back to me.

"Oh, gosh, thanks. That would've been bad news when I would order something for lunch and go to pay and have nothing." She said chuckling as I pulled out her wallet from my own pocket and handed it over.

"You never know when you're going to get a speeding ticket." I added. She frowned at me before letting out a laugh.

"That's true. I am an awful driver." She admitted before turning to Bella and smiling.

"It's great to see you again, Bella. Are you here to see your father?" My mom asked. I was pretty sure she thought Bella was here on her own just to see her dad and had not tagged along with me.

"No, I came with Edward, but I suppose I should say hi while I'm here." Bella said with a sweet smile.

"He's in his office if you would like me to take you there." My mother offered giving Bella a nice smile back. Bella nodded and my mom led us down a few hallways before stopping in front of an office door that had the name 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen' on it.

"Thank you, ." Bella said throwing my mother one of her dazzling smiles.

"No problem, Bella. Er, I have to go back to my patient but I'll see you at home later, Edward." She said glancing down at the silver watch on her wrist then turning to me to kiss me on the cheek. She waved goodbye to Bella and headed off in the opposite direction.

Bella hesitated in front of the door and looked at me. "You don't have to meet Carlisle, Edward. We can wait till another time." She mumbled looking down at her shoes. I shook my head and smiled at her even though she couldn't see me and knocked on the door myself. Bella looked up a me and smiled before we heard a voice calling us in a few moments later. Bella turned the handle and revealed the office on the other side. My eyes shot straight to the blonde man sitting at desk across the room watching us enter his office. He was younger; about 29 it seemed. He didn't look old enough to be Bella's father; let alone a doctor. As I expected, he was very handsome like the rest of her family.

"Hello Carlisle. This is Edward Masen, Edward this is my...father...Carlisle Cullen." Bella introduced us. Carlisle rose from his seat smiling and extended his arm. I shook his frozen hand briefly before we both pulled back and sat down in our chairs.

He smiled warmly at me. "It's great to finally meet you, Edward. We have heard a lot about you." He told me with a smile on his face. I smirked; Bella had told her family about me. For some reason that made me want to get up and start dancing but I managed to restrain myself.

"It's great to meet you too, Dr. Cullen." I said sitting up straighter in my seat and staring intently at him. He had topaz eyes that matched Bella's.

Dr. Cullen shook his head and smiled. "Please call me Carlisle, Edward. It feels too formal having you call me Doctor." He insisted. I nodded with a small smile. We were silent for a moment before Dr - I mean Carlisle spoke once again. "So, what bring you two to the hospital?" He asked looking from me to Bella.

"His mother forgot her wallet, she's a nurse here, so we brought it to her." Bella announced from the chair next to me.

Carlisle nodded. "How very considerate of you." He said smiling.

Our conversation was interrupted by Carlisle's office phone ringing. He apologized to Bella and me before answering it. He used many medical terms during the conversation with who ever was on the other end; I didn't understand a thing. He hung up the phone moments later and turned his attention back to us.

"Sorry, there has been an emergency. Apparently a Quileute man was injured in a car accident and they need me." He explained rising up from his seat and looking at us with an apologetic expression. "Edward, you should come over for dinner some time soon, it was great to meet you. I'll see you later, Bella." He said leaving the office after apologizing once more for having to leave.

Bella and I stood up and looked at each other for moment. "Your dad seems really nice." I murmured with a crooked smile as I took her hand in mine.

"Carlisle is great." She said softly. I noticed now that she never called Carlisle her father. I knew he wasn't her father by blood but she had told me while we had been working on our biology project the previous day that he was like a father to her so I didn't understand why she didn't call him that.

Without thinking, I blurted, "Why do you call him Carlisle and not dad?"

Bella looked at me a little taken aback. She hadn't expected me to ask that. Quickly her face went from surprise to sadness and I immediately felt bad for what came out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay...I just...he is a father to me but...It's difficult to address him as my father. I had my own father in my human life and it feels like I'm betraying him by calling Carlisle that. It's the same way with Esme and calling her mother." She explained in almost a whisper. I nearly forgot that Bella had had a life before she was changed. She had a family; a human family and a human life. A life I knew nothing about but hoped to learn about in the near future.

"What happened to your parents?" I asked cautiously. It bothered me to see how talking about them even for a moment to explain the Carlisle situation had made her so upset. I wanted to know the reasons behind these reactions. Bella pulled back from my hug and looked me in the eyes for a moment; it felt like she was penetrating my soul with her amber eyes.

She looked down quickly. "I don't think I can tell you about them right now." She said softly. She looked sad and all I wanted to do was kiss her and make it better but I knew that would be inappropriate. Now was not the time to give into hormones.

"Alright, I understand but know that I'm here for you and I want you to be able to tell me anything when you are ready." I said in a soothing voice patting her stone back before kissing her gently on the forehead.

We stood in Carlisle's office for a few minutes just staring at each other before Bella mentioned something about leaving. I nodded and let her lead the way out of the office. She took us all the way back to the main entrance where we had parked. Martha waved at her and asked her to return soon; I waved as well but she didn't seem to notice. We were about out the door when I noticed a familiar face sitting in the love seat Bella and I had occupied earlier; It was Jacob - the boy from La Push who had told me about the Cold Ones. What was he doing here?

"Jacob?" I asked furrowing my brows and looking at the dark haired boy who was looking down at his feet. His head shot up when he heard his name and he looked at me for a moment before realizing who I was.

"Edward, hey." He said softly as I approached him; Bella, for some reason, remained by the door with wide eyes. I motioned with my finger for her to come over but she just stood there looking at Jacob with shock and confusion. I walked back over to Bella and took her hand and led her over to Jacob. She followed hesitantly. Jacob now noticed her and narrowed his eyes. _What the hell?_

I decided to ignore their odd behavior for now. "What are you doing here?" I asked sitting down in the chair next to the love seat and pulling a rigid Bella onto my lap. She and Jacob never broke their gazes.

"My father was in an accident. We think he is paralyzed from the waist down. What is she doing here?" He shocked me by adding the question at the end.

I frowned and decided to ignore his question. "I'm sorry to hear about your father. Do you think he will be alright?" I questioned. He never tore his eyes away from Bella and it made me nervous.

"I guess...the nurse said he should be but he will probably be in a wheel chair." He murmured, he sounded sadder, as if the whole situation was finally dawning on him.

"I'm sorry." I said once again. He finally looked at me and frowned. We were silent for what seemed like an hour before he looked back at Bella who was still sitting on my lap and staring at him.

"You never answered my question, what is she doing here?" He asked again, he sounded demanding and angry. I didn't like how he was staring at Bella with hate in his eyes and acting as if she didn't belong here.

"What do you mean? She's allowed to be here." I said coldly as I frowned at Jacob. His eyes tore away from Bella's and he glared at me.

"I mean, why is she with you?" Jacob questioned with an equally cold voice.

"She is my girlfriend." I announced. Jacob's eyes widened in shock and he almost looked scared. He looked at Bella who was still staring at him. She was like a statue.

"A bloodsucker?" He murmured raising his eyebrows at me. "The tribe will not be happy about this." Jacob said his eyes narrowing at Bella. She gave him one nod; I didn't understand why.

Jacob suddenly shot up from his seat and stomped over to the receptionist Martha and asked her something. She handed him a pad of paper and he walked back over and flung himself down on the love seat and began scribbling furiously on the pad of paper. A few moments later the paper was being folded and he handed it to me.

"We need to talk...later....when you're alone." He stated before glaring at Bella. I nodded. I had no idea what was going on but Jacob made it seem as if he wanted us to leave. Bella got off my lap and I stood up as well, grabbing her hand.

"Bye." I murmured before exiting the building with Bella.

.................................................................................................................................

_**A/N: **Sorry for all you Jacob haters but he's back. As you can see, he basically loathes Bella so don't worry about the love triangle. Sorry if you wanted Bella's POV in this chapter but I couldnt stop myself with Edward's POV. I apologize again for taking a while to respond but I hope you liked this chapter. _

_CHECK OUT THE LINKS IN MY PROFILE. TAKE MY POLL._

_PLEASE REVIEWWWW!  
_


	13. Jacob Black

**_A/N: _**_Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad everyone is really liking this story for the most part! I began writing a new Fanfic called Not Your Concern. I realized that this will take time from this story and I'm sorry for that but when I was struck with the idea for that story I just couldn't not write it. You should check it out! Anyway here is Chapter 13, its called: **Jacob Black**  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns all._

_**Rating: **T for now but M later._

_**POV: **Edward, Bella  
_

_............................................................................................................._

**EPOV**

I dropped Bella off at her house shortly after our visit at the hospital. I didn't want to, but she had insisted I take her home. I think she actually wanted me to call Jacob and find out whatever it was he needed to tell me; I could pretty much care less. I thought the boy was alright until today when he acted like a total jerk toward my girlfriend. I sat in my room for 3 hours just lying in bed and playing Bejeweled on my lap top before curiosity got the best of me and I pulled out the paper with Jacob's phone number on it and dialed it into my cell phone.

After 3 rings, Jacob's voice answered. "Hello?"

"Jacob, this is Edward." I said coldly without even really greeting him. I was all about business.

"It's about time, man. I thought you would call me right when you got rid of the blood-"

I cut him off; I didn't like him calling her that. He didn't know her; he had no right. "Shut up, Jacob. Now tell me what you need to tell me."

He was silent for a minute and I could hear the sounds of a heart monitor in the background; he was still at the hospital.

"Uh, maybe I should tell you some other time. I'm not really in a good place to talk about this stuff." He mumbled into the phone.

I sighed. "Well, you tell me to call you and now you are telling me to call you back some other time. It must not be too important than." I hissed into the phone.

"Dude, I'm sorry that my dad had to be rushed to the hospital and I wasn't thinking when I told you to call me. Uh, how about I stop by your house when I can. I'll call you of course but I think that would be better." He said sounding a little sad and even ashamed.

I frowned. I had just been a total ass to him while he was sitting in the hospital with his injured father. "That would be fine. Just call." I said in a kinder voice.

"Great, I'll see you sometime soon then." He mumbled. I heard a nurse talking in the background and him shifting around in his chair.

"Bye, Jacob." I said before closing my phone.

I felt bad that Jacob's father was in the hospital but I was also annoyed that I had to wait to hear whatever stupid thing he wanted to tell me that probably had something to do with Bella. After wondering and thinking for about an hour, I drifted off to sleep.

.....................................................................................................................................

**BPOV**

I hated Jacob Black. He hated me. I had to hold still at the hospital because I knew that if I were to move that I would probably end up attacking him. I didn't even know the boy but I hated him that much. His blood didn't draw me in so if I did attack him, it would only be to end his life. I wondered why he didn't appeal to me? He smelled like wet animal; it was repulsing. I would have to ask Carlisle about that later.

I decided not to stay in Edward's room tonight. I wanted to give him privacy because he was supposed to call this Jacob boy. I didn't like Jacob and I probably wouldn't like what he was going to tell Edward but I figured I should let Edward talk to him. Also, my anger was not under control and I didn't want to risk breaking with Edward right there; I would probably kill him. Jasper must have sensed my hostility and anger because he came into my room and sat with me for a while sending calm waves to me; I was grateful and told him so.

When I heard Carlisle's car pull into the driveway I ran out of my room and down the stairs to the door. I was going to pull him to the study right away to ask him questions about this Jacob Black boy. The others appeared at my side looking at me curiously as I flung the door open when Carlisle was only about a 2 feet away from it.

"Hello." He greeted us pleasantly as he walked through the doorway and closed the door quietly. I waited until he took of his shoes and set down his briefcase before even saying anything.

"Carlisle I need to talk to you!" I nearly screamed. My family looked at me with worried faces; I usually never screamed, I sounded like Alice.

Carlisle nodded. "To my office, please." He said keeping his tone normal and pleasant. At least he was able to keep his voice under control. I nodded and rushed upstairs and sat down in the chair across from the desk. Carlisle arrived a few moments later, settling down in his desk chair and looking at me with concern.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked with an equal amount of concern reflecting in his voice that was on his face.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Jacob Black." I answered simply; I hoped he would understand just by the name why I was asking about him.

"The Quileute boy?" He questioned while furrowing his eyebrows. "His father was in an accident today. I was supposed to check on him but the boy refused. He wouldn't let me in the room until one of the nurses convinced him that I was the best doctor at the hospital." He murmured. That wasn't exactly what I wanted to know but it was interesting nonetheless.

"I know the Quileutes and us don't get along but I thought they trusted us." I said. We hadn't broken our treaty with them since it was made; they should have nothing against us anymore.

"They will never trust us, Bella. We are their enemy. Just because we have a treaty made does not me that we like each other." Carlisle explained.

I snorted. "That couldn't be more true!" I said recalling the daggers Jacob and I were sending to each other when he and Edward were chatting.

Carlisle frowned. "What happened? Did you meet Jacob at the hospital?" He inquired, clasping his hands together and setting them on the desk as he stared intently at me, waiting for me to answer.

I nodded. "Yeah. I guess Edward had met him before." I paused and looked up at Carlisle. "Does he smell different to you? Like, unappetizing?" I questioned.

He stared at me a moment before nodding. "Yes." He said finally.

"Why is that?" I asked quickly; curiosity getting the best of me.

"He is the grandson of the Alpha wolf." He replied in a soft voice. I remembered seeing the werewolves when we had first hunted on their lands but I hadn't seen any since. I think Carlisle said something about the gene skipping generations.

I nodded. "Jacob has the gene; that's why he smells bad!" I exclaimed. Carlisle nodded.

"He has not taken the form yet but he will very soon. He is still unaware of what he is." Carlisle explained. "He will smell worse once he changes."

I frowned. "Worse? He already smells like crap, Carlisle." I muttered. His scents was one of the worst I had encountered; I couldn't imagine it getting worse.

"Yes Bella, it will get worse." He murmured. "Oh, and you can't tell anyone!" He added quickly. I nodded and waved goodbye to Carlisle before retreating to my room.

...................................................................................................................

**EPOV**

I awoke the next morning to the sun shining through my curtains. It was good to feel the sun's warm rays again but I wasn't too happy about it. This would mean that Bella wouldn't be able to go to school today. I frowned as I rolled over; I heard the crinkling of paper. I rolled back over an examines what I had just crushed; It was a note.

_Edward,_

_As you have probably noticed; it is sunny out. This means that my family and I will not be in school today. This also means that I will be going on a hunting trip. I should be back late tonight; leave your window open if you would like me to come say goodnight. I will miss you. Have fun at school._

_Yours,_

_Bella_

I smiled down at the ruffled paper before sticking it in my nightstand drawer. I would, without a doubt, be leaving my window open for Bella. I hated that she went home right after our visit to the hospital. I also hated the fact that Jacob was such a jerk to her. That reminded me that I still hadn't found out what he needed to tell me. I groaned as I got out of bed and sluggishly dressed myself. I was downstairs about 5 minutes later, putting together a bowl of cereal and preparing for a day with Bella.

.................................................................................................................

_**A/N: **Im so sorry if this chapter sucked because im pretty sure it did. I've been having a brain fart with this story and that's why I haven't been updating it as much. I'm also sorry that this is so short. Oh, and another thing im sorry for is that you don't find out what Jake wanted to tell Edward in this chapter. Blah, I just suck. Anyway go check out my other fic. _

_Check out the links for this story in my profile and add me on livejournal._

_Please Review!  
_


	14. Revealed

_**A/N: **Hey! Sorry for not updating this story for a while. As I said previously, I had a brain fart but I have figured out some of that stuff that will be happening in the future with this story. And you will find out about what Jacob has to say. I hope its interesting because I ran it by my friend, Alicia (holla), and she thought it was a good idea. Anyway, here is Chapter 14 (finally). It is called:** Revealed.**  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Not mine. All Stephanie Meyers._

_**Rating: **T for now, M later. _

_**POV: **Edward, Bella_

_I apologize for the errors but I will edit it up later when I have more time!  
_

.....................................................................................................................

**EPOV**

It had been 2 days since I had seen Bella. 2 days of sunlight and her off in the wilderness somewhere with her family, calling and texting me whenever she could. I would've probably died or locked myself in a closet if it wasn't for the calls and texts. I missed her so much, it kind of scared me. I had never felt this way about a girl and I'm pretty sure no human has felt this way about a vampire; but here we were. In love.

I still hadn't heard from Jacob and I was getting irritated. I tried to call him once the other day but only got his voice mail. I wondered if he forgot or something but a human guy being with a vampire isn't exactly forgettable.

After school on the 3rd day of sun, I saw a unfamiliar car parked in my driveway. My forehead creased as I tried to remember if I had ever seen the car before and put a face to the piece of metal. No such luck until I got out of my Volvo and saw Jacob Black leaning against the front of the car with his arms crossed. He was looking at me with his very dark brown eyes. He looked very anxious and almost nervous. I didn't smile at him, instead I just nodded so he knew that he was welcome. He was only welcome because I was curious to what he was going to tell me. After he spilled, I would probably kick him out of my house.

"Hey Edward." He muttered running his hand through his long black hair while looking at the concrete that made up my driveway. "I have been at the hospital for 2 days with my dad. He finally was released today and I didn't think I should keep you waiting any longer." Jacob finished meeting my gaze finally.

I felt bad for being so angry with him for not telling me whatever secret he was going to tell me sooner. But his dad was in the hospital and I couldn't imagine how much that would suck for someone.

I sighed, I was going to be nice. "It's okay." I mumbled and headed up the walk toward my door after signaling for him to follow.

We kicked off our shoes in the entry way and made our way into the living room. I sat down in the chair that my father normally occupied and Jacob sat on the couch. It was awkward for a few moments before I decided to break the silence.

"So, can you please just tell me what is going on?" I asked, my voice filled with annoyance. He nodded and shifted in his seat, trying to figure out what he should say. When he didn't say anything right away, I began tapping my foot hard on the floor and staring at him annoyed.

He looked at me briefly before crossing his arms across his chest and looking more confident. "So, has your girlfriend told you anything about her past?" Jacob asked, looking a bit smug and like an asshole. "About her parents?" He added in a low voice as he leaned his elbows on his knees to look at me more intently. My expression turned to anger. I had no idea about her past because I never wanted to push her into telling me; she seemed so sad and pained when she thought back to it.

I clutched the arm rests on the chair. "No." I mumbled looking away from the boy. He seemed pleased for some reason. Was he going to tell me about her past?

"Why?" I asked quickly, trying to hide the anger in my voice. I was curious but I really didn't want this boy to tell me about my girlfriends past. She should tell me. Yet, the Curious George in me said let him tell.

"Well, my grandfather gained knowledge about the Cullen's pasts when the treaty was signed." He began, sitting up straighter. It looked like he was getting into story telling mode.

"Wait, why didn't you just tell me flat out when you told me the damn legends at the campfire that the Cullen family was in fact the Cold Ones?" I asked in a near shout recalling his story a few weeks ago.

He sighed. "Well, the treaty said we have to keep their secret and if I told you that they were the Cold Ones I was talking about flat out, then we wouldn't be holding up our end of the bargain. Plus, I figured now that you know what they are for sure that now we can really talk about them." He said in an almost annoyed voice like I was extremely stupid.

I nodded in understanding, rolling my eyes and gesturing for him to continue.

"Alright, well, my grandfather got all the details about every single one of the Cullen's. When they were changed, how they were changed; all that stuff. The blonde leech, Carlisle, he was hesitant to talk about your girlfriend but my grandfather insisted on knowing. He wanted to know what everyone was capable of so if we had a battle, we would know what we were dealing with." He explained. He wasn't looking me in the eyes but at the wall behind me.

"What did Carlisle say?" I asked in a soft voice. He looked at me and frowned. What he was about to say was going to be sad and painful, I knew that.

"Well, apparently, Bella was changed in 1918 by some vampire. Unfortunately, her parent's were home when she was changed and she attacked and killed them." Jacob said, mumbling the last part.

I'm pretty sure my mouth hit the floor. She had said she never killed anyone. Had she been lying? I glared at Jacob, debating whether or not to punch him in the face for lying to me or thanking him for telling me about my girlfriends past.

"I think it's time for you to leave." I said in a mumble. I needed to be alone, he needed to leave.

Jacob nodded and left my house silently. I leaned back in my chair as I heard his car leaving my driveway. What the hell was I supposed to do?

................................................................................................

**BPOV**

I missed Edward more than I ever thought was possible. I hated the sun for shining and getting in the way of my relationship with him. Luckily, Alice said that the sun would retreat behind the clouds by tomorrow. That left today as our last day of hunting up in Canada and I was going to try to make the best of it.

We had been staying in tents out in the middle of the wilderness for days. I had my own tent since the couples insisted on staying in the same tents together. When I was alone in my tent or taking a break from hunting, I would call Edward. I missed watching him sleep and being with him at lunch; I couldn't wait to go home.

The whole family was hunting for the last time before we would head home; it was sunset so when we would arrive back in Forks, there would no longer be any light. I was hunting down a pack of wolves who were heading into their den. I could smell Alice nearby, but she was far enough away that I knew we weren't stalking the same pray. I was about to pounce on one of the older wolves when I heard my name being called in the high pitched voice that was Alice's. I was going to ignore her and get back to the wolf but she called my name again.

I sighed and headed in the direction that I heard her voice coming from. I located her easily; she was standing by a large oak tree holding onto Jasper's arm and looking at me. Shit, she had just had a vision and it was about me.

"What did you see, Alice?" I asked. I was scared now. I hoped she didn't have a vision of Edward getting hurt. I crossed my fingers and hoped for the best; that she was overreacting.

Jasper was looking at Alice with concern; she hadn't even told him about her vision yet. She walked toward me, Jasper following right behind her.

She put her hand on my shoulder. "Jacob Black; he knows your history and he's going to tell Edward. He should be there in 15 minutes." Alice told me in a soft but sad voice. I frowned. How the hell did Jacob Black know about my past? He had never even talked to me; not that I would let him.

I heard footsteps heading our way and Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Emmett emerged from the trees with confused faces.

"What's going on?" Emmett's voice boomed at he walked toward Alice, Jasper, and I.

Alice turned toward them and explained the whole Jacob Black situation. Carlisle gasped and looked at me.

"How does he know, Carlisle?" I asked.

Carlisle frowned; he almost looked ashamed. "When we made the treaty, Jacob's grandfather demanded to know everyone's pasts. I told him, of course, to keep the peace. Jacob must have heard about it all and is now going to tell Edward." He admitted, meeting my shocked gaze.

Alice tapped my shoulder. "He doesn't know the correct story. Jacob was told the wrong story." She said, her high voice almost a whisper. Carlisle looked over at her with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I told them the truth. How does he have the wrong story?" Carlisle asked with a very confused and almost angry voice. I noticed Emmett was clenching his fist together at his sides and had a very angry expression on his face.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "It appears his father told him the wrong story." She replied in a sad voice.

"What exactly does the wrong story say about my past?" I asked quickly.

"That story has you kill your parents." Alice responded in a cold and angry voice.

I opened my mouth to yell obscenities but nothing came out. That Quileute bitch was going to tell my boyfriend that I killed my own parents! That was far from the truth! My chest was heaving at I took in deep un-needed breaths of air.

"I have to get back to tell him the truth." I said when I finally found my voice again. I glanced at Alice whose eyes were glazed over; she was looking into the future. When she snapped out of it, she shook her head.

"He won't talk to you now. He thinks you lied to him. He scared. Let me go and talk to him. He will listen to me." Alice muttered still keeping her eyes locked with mine. I frowned. I wanted to tell him my story myself.

I shook my head. "No." I said sternly glaring at Alice.

"But he wont even let you in the house. He's afraid. Let me go, otherwise you will lose him." She said crossing her arms. She was right. He was probably scared shitless of me right now after hearing that jackasses version of my story.

I finally nodded. "Go, Alice. Please be quick." I mumbled looking at the ground to hide the disappointment of her being able to see him and not me. I hoped he would believe the true story; I crossed my fingers. Alice gave Jasper a quick peck on the cheek before throwing her arms around me in a hug then waving to the family before heading back to Forks to see my boyfriend.

"Let's go gather our things than we, too, can head back home." Carlisle announced though I could tell his voice was upset. He turned on his heal and began running back to the camp, the rest of us following behind him quickly.

.........................................................................................................

**_A/N: _**_Sorry for the cliffy but I wanted to get a chapter out, even if its short, before I had to go to work. Sorry for the shittyness that was chapter 13. I hope this makes up for it or something. Anyway. Check out the links in my profile for all the Fade into You stuff._

_**Reviews** are better than Jacob being speared in the eye by Bella!  
_


	15. Bella's Past

**_A/N: _**_Hey everyone! Thanks for the wonderful response for the last chapter :) it made me smile a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's called: **Bella's Past.** _

_**Disclaimer: **Not mine, it's all Stephanie Meyer!_

_**Rating: **T for now, M later._

_**POVs: **Alice, Edward  
_

.............................................................................................................................

**APOV**

I got back to Forks as quick as I possibly could. The sun had set and the sky was beginning to grow darker as I stopped in the woods near Edward Cullen's house. I decided on the run back home that I would tell Edward to trust Bella and that she had not killed her parents. Then, I could call her once Edward was convinced and she could tell him what happened. Plus, it wasn't my story to tell so it would only make sense for Bella to tell Edward.

I pulled out my pink phone and scanned my contacts till I hit Edward and called him. I didn't want to just show up and have him be scared out of his mind because a vampire was tapping on his window. He was already nervous about Bella at the moment and I didn't want to give him a heart attack.

After 5 rings, Edward answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Edward. This is Alice! Do you mind if I come over to talk to you? I have something important to talk to you about." I said very quickly I almost thought he wouldn't understand me.

"Sure, uh, do you want to come through my window? Its the one on the right side of the house by the tree. I'll leave it open for you." He responded. I was glad he had good hearing and that I wouldn't have to repeat myself.

"I'll be there in 30 seconds." I muttered before hang up the phone and running quickly to his house. I scampered up the tree that he spoke of; it smelled like Bella. I climbed across a limb that led right to the window; it was open. I slipped in gracefully through the open window and found Edward sitting in a bean bag chair in the far corner. He looked a little surprised to see me, even though we had just spoken over the phone.

"I thought you were joking when you said 30 seconds." He muttered shaking himself out of the surprise of my quick entrance into his room.

"Are you kidding me? I thought you would be used to it since you have been dating Bella." I said with a chuckle. He frowned at my mention of Bella.

I closed the distance between us and sat on the floor in front of Edward. "I know about what Jacob told you." I muttered trying to get him to stop staring at the floor and look me in the eyes. After a few seconds his eyes shot to mine; he was confused.

"Wait, how do you know what Jacob told me? I haven't said anything to anyone!" He said in a louder tone than before. I almost laughed; Bella hadn't told Edward about our special gifts. I wondered if she had even told him about hers? I guess I would be the one to break the news to him.

"Edward, I can see the future. I saw Jacob talking to you early today." I told him. His eyes widened in shock as he took in my words.

He opened his mouth to say something then closed it. "Wait, why didn't Bella tell me? Can you all see the future?" He choked out finally. He looked a little nervous.

"She probably didn't tell you because she didn't want you to know about the vision I had of the two of you together. And no, the rest of the family can't see the future; that's just me. Jasper has the ability to manipulate moods. He can make a room full of gay people feel straight." I said with a chuckle. Jasper had actually done that once when we had gone to New York. Emmett had dared Jasper to go to a gay bar and Jasper tried it.

"Does Bella have a special gift like you and Jasper?" He asked after a moment. I nodded.

"She does, she just doesn't really think of it as a gift like the rest of us. She is able to put up almost a wall or invisible shield that blocks anyone else's gifts. We didn't even discover it till a few years ago when one of our friends came to visit. Bella was surprised at the time but she doesn't really use it now. She thinks its stupid." I responded. Bella had never really had the need to use her gift and that was probably why she thought it was useless. I realized that I had gotten off subject with my explanations and turned to Edward.

"Alright, I really need to talk to you about what Jacob told you." I said sternly setting myself back on track.

He nodded. "Tell me." He murmured looking back down at the floor with a sad expression on his face.

"Jacob does not have the correct story. He said Bella ended up killing her parents. That is far from the truth. Her parent's were not killed by her but by someone else. Please trust and believe me on this!" I said putting my icy cold hand on his arm to emphasize the truth.

Edward's green eyes locked with mine. "Who killed them then?" He asked in a soft voice.

"I think Bella should be the one to tell you about that. It's her story to tell, not mine." I said in an equally soft voice. "Would you be willing to let her tell you?" I asked letting go of Edwards arm and reading his facial expression. I had already seen that he would talk to Bella but it's not like I was going to tell him that.

After a long moment, he nodded. "I will talk to her." He said nodding again.

I shot up from the ground and pulled my cell phone out again smiling to myself as I called Bella up. She answered right away and I told her to come over and that I hadn't told him the whole story and that she would need to explain most of it. She hung up after telling me she would be in his room in 3 minutes.

I looked back down at Edward who was still seated in the bean bag chair. "Trust me, Bella didn't do what Jacob said. She won't hurt you, I promise. I mean, I've seen the future, you will be fine." I said with an encouraging smile. "She will be here soon." I said walking toward the window and climbing out after saying goodbye to Edward.

......................................................................................................

**EPOV**

I believed Alice. I was also so freaking relieved that Bella hadn't lied to me and hadn't killed her parents. I now wanted to seriously beat the shit out of Jacob and maybe have Bella do some damage to the boy but now wasn't the time for such thought. Bella would be here soon and she would tell me what really happened. I was extremely curious and tried to come up with ideas in my head about what happened but they all were spawned off of plots of action movies.

"Hi." I heard Bella's voice say. My head shot to the window where she was standing and looking at me with a sad expression on her beautiful face. I hadn't even heard her come in.

"Bella." I murmured patting the floor in front of me for her to sit down. She crossed the room slowly as if I was going to get up and run away screaming. I frowned think that if Alice hadn't come and she just walked into my room an hour or so ago that I would've done just that. She sat down in front of me with her legs crossed. She wasn't looking at me.

"Tell me what really happened." I said in a whisper. I could tell the subject of Bella's parents was a tough one. I grabbed her hand that was resting on her knee and held it between mine as if I were trying to warm it up.

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "It was 3 days after my 17th birthday in 1918. I had been shopping for my mother, Renee, in town, we lived in New York city." She began, her eyes had opened again and she was staring at me. "My mom wanted me to get some vegetables for the meal she was preparing for my father, Charlie, who had been working really hard down at the police station on a homicide case." She paused for a moment and looked down at our hands intertwined.

"While I was at the market, I met a man. He was really sweet, he even carried my basket of groceries as I shopped. His name was James." She was looking behind me now at the wall as she thought back on the memory with pained eyes. "He walked me home, and my parents invited him inside for dinner. He was very nice. Chatting and laughing. My parents loved him already. I even developed a slight crush on him; he tried to hold my hand while we ate. I didn't notice, at the time, that his hand was freezing." She paused and looked at me, her forehead was creased as she remembered the night.

"James pulled me off into the side room while my parents cleaned up after dinner. He asked me if I liked him, and of course I said yes. He told me that he liked me too and said that we could be together forever." She was looking away again at the wall. Her eyes filled with sorrow as she spoke. "He was tilting his head towards me as if he was about to give me a kiss. That was when I noticed he had black eyes. He brought my hand to his face where his sniffed my wrist. I was scared now and I tried to pull away but he held me there and without warning his bit my wrist." I held onto her hands tighter as I could tell this part of the story would contain the death of her parents.

"I remember screaming and falling to the floor. I saw the blurry image of my parents run into the room at the sounds of my screams. James lunged for my father first; pinning him to the ground and draining the life from him as my mother tried to shove him off while screaming." Bella took a sharp intake of breath before continuing. "Once he had finished my father, he attacked my mother...I don't remember anything past that point; except the fire." I pulled Bella onto my lap as gently as I could and held her, hoping for her to continue.

"When humans are changed into vampires, it feels like your entire body is on fire. You burn for 3 days until your heart beats its final beat." She explained. "James took me to a secluded place in the woods for those 3 days and waited for the entire change to take effect. When I 'woke up', so to speak, he explained to me what I was now as I began adjusting to all the new aspects of my new life. He wanted me to become his mate or wife." I couldn't help myself when my grip around Bella tightened at the thought of her with another man.

"I honestly couldn't believe that he would think I would want to be with him after he had killed my parents." She murmured shaking her head in disbelief.

I stroked her hair. "What did you do?" I asked curiously.

"I ran. I ran as fast as I could away from him. The first year one is a newborn vampire is when you are at your strongest and fastest. Usually, newborns are rabid and insane, they usually can't be around humans for years but I was different. I crossed paths with humans on my journey away from James and was able to block out their scent." She explained. Her ability to block out things reminded me of what Alice had told me earlier. "One day, when I returned to the woods, I came across Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's when they were on a hunting trip. He spoke with me and talked about their way of life and the rest is history."

"What ever happened to James?" I asked after a long pause. She turned to look at me in my lap.

"He tracked us down a couple of times and tried to convince me to join him. Of course, I said no and he wasn't about to come attack a vampire coven as large as ours. He returned about a decade ago with a women named Victoria, yet still, he tried to get me to come with him." Bella responded in a soft voice.

We sat in silence for a while, I stoked Bella's hair and she rubbed circles with her thumb into my hand. Suddenly, Bella released my hand and turned to look at me better.

"Does this mean that your not afraid of me anymore?" She asked a smile flirting at her lips. I nodded squeezing her to me tighter and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Of course." I said burying my face into her hair and breathing in her sweet scent. "I love you." I muttered. She pulled away from me when I released my words and looked at me with her eyebrows furrowed. Even though she reacted this way, I wouldn't take back my words.

"What did you say?" She asked as if she didn't hear me with her super-hearing.

I chuckled. "I love you." I repeated in a clearer voice then smiling at Bella. She stared at me momentarily before grinning and pulling me back into a hug.

"I love you too!" She said into my shoulder. I couldn't have been more happy than I was at that moment. I pulled my face to hers and kissed her roughly on the lips. She responded eagerly licking my bottom lip with her tongue begging for entrance which I happily obliged while allowing myself to push her back into the bean bag chair and let my body lay on top of her. I kissed down her neck and hear a moan escape Bella's lips that only made the hardness 'downstairs' possibly harder; I was pretty sure she felt it but I honestly didn't care. I wanted her to know how aroused she made me.

"We should stop." She said through labored breaths as I made my way back up her jawline to her lips.

"We should..." I agree knowing that if we kept going like we were, I would be screwing her on the bean bag chair and I honestly didn't want that. I pulled away from her and adjusted myself before helping her up off the bean bag.

I smiled at her with lust still in my eyes. "Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked.

She nodded. "Of course." Bella replied.

I ran to the bathroom and change quickly after 'taking care of' my throbbing erection and returned to her. She was laying on my bed under the covers waiting for me. I hopped on the bed and crawled under the covers and turned off the table lamp then snuggled up to her cold form and fell asleep.

................................................................................................

_**A/N: **So did you like the little end make out scene? Don't worry things will go farther in the future but they just can't fuck each other right away. Bella is a vampire after all. Anyway, sorry that this chapter is sort of short. Jacob will be bitched at in the next chapter. Anyway, yeah._

_Check out all the links for this story. Theres a playlist, art, and my livejournal. _

_You should also check out my other fanfic Not Your Concern. _

_**Please Review**, it will make me eternally happy!_

_**SORRY GUYS BUT I'M PUTTING THIS STORY ON HIATUS FOR THE TIME BEING!**  
_


	16. Anger

_**A/N: **__Hey guys, I'm back with this story again! Sorry for making you all wait so long but I finally finished school and I actually felt in the mood to write. I hope you all don't hate me or any of that. You might want to backtrack a few chapters so you can refresh your memory as to what is going on. I know I had too! Anyway, here is Chapter 16, it is called: __**Anger. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__Twilight and its characters are not mine! Any pop culture references or celebrities mentioned do not belong to me either._

_**Rating: **__M for language and later themes._

_**POV: **__Edward, Bella_

_

* * *

_**EPOV**

That night, I dreamt of James. His face was blurry because I had no idea what he looked like, but I knew it was he. In my dream, he was after Bella. He wanted to make her his again. I tried to attack him but it was like I was in a box. He couldn't hear me or see me. I was invisible.

I grew frustrated that I could yell or hit him, even though he was a vampire and there was no way for me to hurt him.

Bella must have sensed my anger because she shook me awake.

"Sorry, you were yelling in your sleep. I was worried," she said softly, brushing the hair off my forehead gently.

I blinked a few times before rubbing my hands over my eyes to help me wake up. I realized that I was sweating, even though the woman next to me was like an ice cube. I guess the dream was pretty intense.

"What was I yelling?" I asked my voice was full of sleep.

She chuckled. "You were mostly swearing, but you also yelled some stuff about James," she answered; here voice became a whisper when she spoke of _him. _It must have been difficult for her to hear my sleep yelling about James.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my head on her shoulder. I took a deep breath, memorizing her intoxicating scent with a sigh.

She kissed my forehead. "It's okay," she whispered before beginning to rub my back in a soothing motion.

"What time is it?"

"It's three in the morning, you should go back to sleep."

I nodded and nuzzled into her shoulder before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

I awoke at six in the morning to an empty bed. I couldn't help but frown at the fact that Bella hadn't stayed. I glanced around the room, making sure she was sitting somewhere random before my eyes landed on a note propped up against the lamp on my nightstand.

_Edward_, it began:

Sorry you had to wake up to find me gone, but I had to go home and get ready for school. I'll see you in there. I love you.

Bella

I smiled at the note for a few minutes before shaking myself out of my trance and began to get ready for school.

When I got downstairs, I found eggs and bacon sitting on the table for me. My mother had already left for work, but my father sat there reading the newspaper and sipping coffee.

"Morning," I greeted him before sitting down in my usual seat. I snatched up my fork next to the plate and began shoveling the food in my mouth.

"Good morning," he said, briefly looking up at me from his newspaper.

The rest of breakfast was silent, but I didn't mind. If my father and I had talked, it would probably be about college or how I should focus on my studies more. Conversations that I didn't need to have.

When I pulled into the parking lot at school, Bella was already there. I parked in a spot close to the Cullen's car and rushed over to the beautiful brunette waiting for me.

"Good morning," she greeted, smiling at me. Her smile almost killed me; it was one of those big toothy smiles that she rarely gave.

I blinked my eyes a few times to regain control of my brain before grinning back at her. "Good morning to you too," I said quickly.

She grabbed my hand and led me away from the prying eyes of her family and up towards the school.

"Sorry for leaving you this morning. I wanted to stay," she said, watching me as we walked. She tried to keep a slow human pace that matched mine, but I could tell it was frustrating. Curse my human speed!

I shrugged. "It's okay. I understand you gotta change your clothes every once in a while," I said casually.

She nodded and walked me to my first class. I pulled her into a quick kiss before wandering into my classroom to be taught for an hour, even thought I would be thinking of Bella the entire time.

I couldn't be happier when the final bell of the day rung and I raced my way to the parking lot. Bella and I planned on hanging out after school and I couldn't help but be excited.

I was almost to her car when I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I furrowed my eyebrows and pulled the device out of its confines in my jeans and checked the caller ID. It was my mother.

"Hey mom," I said into the phone, slowing my steps.

"Hey baby, I hope I'm calling after class because I know I'm cutting it close," she said, sounding rushed.

I switched the phone to my other ear. "I just got out of class," I told her.

"Good because I have a favor to ask you."

"What does this favor entail?"

"Well, I took an extra shift for one of the nurses here because her daughter was giving birth. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind running to the grocery store? We are running low on quite a few things at home and I don't have time to get them until my day off on Sunday and that will be too late," she said.

"Sure, is there a list at home?"

"Yup, on the refrigerator."

I had finally reached Bella, and she took my hand as I finished my conversation with my mother. "Alright, I'll do that for you, mom," I said.

"Thanks baby, you're a life saver! I'll see you late tonight, bye," she said happily into the phone.

"Bye," I said quickly before closing my cell phone and slipping it back into my pocket.

I turned to Bella and smiled. "How do you feel about going grocery shopping with me?" I asked.

Bella smirked. "Lets go," she said before grabbing my hand and leading me to my Volvo.

* * *

**BPOV**

After we stopped by Edward's house to pick up the shopping list, we headed for the only grocery store in town.

I was about to get out of the car after we had parked when I noticed a Volkswagen Rabbit parked a few spaces down. It was Jacob Black's car.

I turned and put my hand on Edward's shoulder to stop him from getting out of the Volvo. "Edward, Jacob is here. Maybe we should come back later," I said. Edward craned his head until he located the car that belonged to the Quileute boy.

I knew Edward was mad at him, and I actually wanted to prevent a confrontation. I also knew that if I saw him, my instincts to rip his head off would probably not be stopped by Edward. It would be a very risky position to put both of us in.

"Great, I've been wanting to have a word with him," Edward murmured angrily, glaring at the car one last time before shaking off my hand on his shoulder and climbing out of his car.

I sighed and opened my door, stepping out slowly and meeting Edward at in front of his car, taking his hand.

"Please don't do anything crazy," I whispered as we walked through the automatic doors and into the overly air conditioned grocery store.

The smell of various foods hit me like a bag of rocks. It was overwhelming. I decided not to breathe while we were in here.

Edward examined the grocery list as he got a shopping cart. I kept up with him easily as he maneuvered his was down the aisle and grabbed products that looked horribly repulsive. I couldn't believe people at that sort of stuff.

We headed toward the produce to pick up some strawberries and various items needed for salad. Edward was busy trying to figure out if a tomato was ripe enough by sniffing it and touching it. To me, he looked ridiculous, but he must have known what he was doing.

While he was feeling up the tomato, Jacob Black came into view. I probably would have noticed him coming earlier if I was actually breathing through my nose, but he took me by surprise.

His black eyes met mine and he narrowed them into slits before looking from me to Edward then back to me again. His expression became filled with more anger than before as he pushed his shopping car filled with Powerade and frozen pizzas closer to Edward and me.

I grabbed Edward's hand quickly and stood tall. I was being defensive.

Edward looked at me curiously before he noticed the boy making his way towards us. Edward's body went rigid as Jacob finally reached us. We stared at each other for a moment, none of us knowing what to say.

It was me that broke the silence.

"Hello Jacob," I said, not hiding the hatred that laced my words.

He locked eyes with me and gave me a nod instead of words before looking towards Edward.

"You're still with her? Did you not listen to what I told you? She's a murderer!" Jacob said in a whisper that was much too loud for my liking. Luckily, we were the only people in the produce department.

Edward gripped my hand. "She is not a murderer! You had an incorrect story…you didn't know what you were talking about!" Edward growled.

"My father told me that story! He wouldn't lie!"

"Maybe not, but he had the wrong story!"

Jacob glared at me before looking back to Edward. "How do you know she wasn't lying?" he asked.

"She wouldn't lie to me. I trust her!"

I looked over at Edward and smiled slightly. I was so glad he trusted me, even if he had told me that before, it was nice to hear him say it to someone else.

"So you don't trust me? Someone who is trying to help you!" Jacob hissed, his hands clenched at his sides in anger.

"You may be trying to help me, but that doesn't mean I trust you!"

"Edward, you are an idiot! She's a vampire and you're a human! It's not right!"

Edward shook his head. "That's not how I see things. Bye Jacob," Edward said, grabbing the cart and my hand and heading off away from the produce. Jacob didn't follow.

We quickly gathered up the other items on the list before checking out. Edward and I were silent the entire time, too angry at Jacob to even keep up a normal conversation.

When we got to the parking lot, Jacob's car was gone and I couldn't help but sigh in relief before helping Edward load the grocery bags into the trunk of the Volvo. I noticed Edward's forehead was creased in thought and that he kept biting his bottom lip repeatedly. Jacob was really getting to him.

Once we were safely inside his car and heading back to his house, Edward cranked up the CD player and blared some obnoxious heavy metal music. I, personally, didn't understand how people could listen to the stuff, but Edward seemed to enjoy singing along to it while he was angry. I guess if it helped him, I liked it simply for that. I turned it up louder and Edward's lip twitched into a smile.

Edward pulled the key out of the ignition once we had parked outside his house. He roughly pushed opened the door and stomped out to my side of the car before opening the door for me. Apparently, the heavy metal music hadn't totally eased his anger.

When we got inside his house, he led me to the living room, settling down next to each other on the couch against a wall.

"Edward, don't let him get to you," I said, taking his hand in mine and rubbing his palm with my thumb soothingly.

He shook his head. "I don't understand why it's such a big deal that he try to keep us apart. I wish he would just leave us alone," he muttered, running his hands through his hair and making his golden locks even messier then before.

"If he wasn't trying to keep us apart, someone else from his tribe would. They are our worst enemies," I told him.

He frowned. "Why does are relationship have to be so unusual?" he murmured, putting his head in his hands.

I chuckled and kissed him as best as I could on the cheek. "Because I am not human, and you are," I said.

"I wish I was just a vampire. That way, no one would argue about us being together and we won't have to worry anymore. We could be happy."

My eyes widened at his words. Did he just say that? The voice in my head confirmed my question. "Edward, don't say that."

Edward lifted his head away from his hands and looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "Why not? Things would be so much simpler if I was just like you," he said.

I couldn't help but agree with what he said but I knew he wasn't ready for it. He wasn't ready to leave his family and deal with years and years of blood lust as a newborn. Sure, it would make things easier for us, but now wasn't the right time.

"You're not ready for it. I can't do that to you," I told him, giving him a serious look. I wished he would drop the subject. I really didn't want to argue with him.

"Bella, I want to be with you forever. Why the hell not change me into one of you?" he asked, his expression growing more and more confused. God, there really wasn't a way out of telling him how he would be after he was changed. How long it would take for him to be able to go out in public again. How we would have to fake his death and he would never be able to see his parents again. I would try to hold off that conversation as long as I could.

"Like I said, you're not ready for it."

"What do you mean I'm not ready for it! It's what I want!" he growled, the volume of his voice rising with his anger, and his heart pounding faster in his chest with the stress.

I closed my eyes and tried to not think about the blood pulsing through his veins. "You're only asking me this because you're angry and trying to find a quick way out of this dilemma we are in. Now, stop!" I bellowed.

"This conversation would've come up at some point!"

"Not now!" I growled, pushing off of the couch and walking to the doorway.

Edward seemed to panic at my movement for he stood up and made his way toward me. "Bella, please, don't be angry I'm sorry. I've just been thinking about it a lot lately and I don't understand why you haven't already changed me. You want me right?"

"Of course I want you. You just don't understand what your talking about, Edward. It much more complicated than it seems," I said, grabbing his hand.

"Explain to me what I don't understand," Edward said.

I shook my head. "I think this would be a conversation that is better to be had with my family. They can give you more insight on being changed because my transformation wasn't normal. I acted like I was hundreds of years old when I was only days old. Normal transformations are different."

Edward sighed and pressed his warm forehead against mine. "Alright," he murmured. "Alright."

* * *

_**A/N: **I know right? Finally, I updated this! I hope you liked the newest chapter! Next chapter will contain the chat between Edward and Bella's family. Anyway, check out all the links for this story in my profile. _

_**Review would be lovely!** They encourage me to write!  
_


	17. The Study

_**A/N: **__Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I wanted to finish my other story and get the sequel to that started and I was also just extremely busy. Sorry. Anyway, here is chapter 17, it's called: __**The Study. **(the first part of the meeting.)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight or its characters. I also don't own any celebs or pop culture references. _

_**Rating: **__M for language and themes_

_**POV: **__Edward, Bella_

_

* * *

_**EPOV**

The rest of the week was uneventful. I tried to steer conversation back to vampire transformation, but Bella was great at changing the subject and distracting me. By Saturday, I was getting annoyed. I wanted to know everything and I was sick of her dodging.

"Bella, when are going to talk about this with your family? It's been a week and I'm not as patient as you," I mumbled.

We were sitting in my room after school. Bella was helping me with my English homework and kept making sure that conversation stayed on the subject like she had been doing all week.

Bella chuckled. "My family and I plan to talk to you about it tomorrow. I didn't tell you because you're much cuter when you try to weasel your way into information I'm not willing to give."

I rolled my eyes. "Great, what time?"

"Probably later tomorrow evening. I figured we would hang out beforehand."

"Oh, what are we gonna do? Any other super vampire powers of yours that you need to show me?"

She chuckled. "I don't think so, but I'm so used to this life that you may think something that I do on a normal basis is like a superpower."

"I feel so ordinary." I mumbled mostly to myself, not thinking about the fact that my girlfriend had super hearing.

Suddenly she was in front of me, my face in her hands. "You are anything but ordinary," she said simply but enforcing her statement with the expression in her eyes.

I didn't know what to say after that, so we went back to doing our homework, her words replaying in my head like a broken record.

Bella left later that night, talking to my mother for about twenty minutes in the entryway before actually leaving. She promised me early she would be back later that night to be with me while I slept. It was part of our schedule.

"So, you and Bella are quite close. I like her," my mother announced after the low rumble of Bella's car made it obvious of her departure.

I grinned. "I'm glad you approve, mom."

"You should invite her over Sunday for dinner. I know I would like to get to know her better and your father would be thrilled to get to meet the girl capturing his sons attention."

I stared at the women in front of me, unsure of what to say. Bella didn't eat…how would my mother not notice that my girlfriend wouldn't take a bite out of anything that was set in front of her?

"Uh, I'll run it by her, but I think she's busy for dinner," I said finally. She nodded before excusing herself to the living room to read.

I retreated back up to my room and tried to find something fun to do while I waited until Bella returned to my room in a few hours. I groaned, wishing I had more video games that held my interest as I flopped down on the bed.

I decided to read ahead in my history class. Bella said that if I read ahead, I would know and remember the material once the teacher decided to lecture on it. I only wished that the words in the thick book would hold my attention. After almost every sentence, Bella's face popped in my head, reminding me that I had hours left until my parents went to bed.

Exactly three hours later, I heard my mother close the bedroom door and slip into bed with my father. I knew she wouldn't fall asleep right away, but I couldn't help but do a little happy dance knowing that Bella would be coming back soon.

I turned on the TV to busy myself before Bella arrived about thirty minutes later, slipping through my window gracefully. I swear my heart stopped beating when I saw her, I wondered if she noticed?

"I missed you," I announced, rising up from the bed and pulling her into my arms. She chuckled lightly and kissed me on the cheek.

"As I missed you."

We both took seats on my bed and stared at each other for a while. I sighed and took her hand in mine, marveling at the coolness of her skin.

"My mother wants you to come over for dinner Sunday."

Bella's eyebrow rose. "Really? Does she know about my special diet?"

I shook my head. "Of course not!"

She sighed and stroked my hand. "I suppose I could. It wont be pleasant to eat, but it's only for one night."

I met her eyes and grinned. "Really? Are you sure?"

Bella nodded dramatically, laughing softly at my surprised expression. "Yes, I'm sure."

I knew I sounded like a girl, but I never thought she would say yes. She had told me once how awful it was to eat food, which she had to throw it up later. It honestly didn't sound to pleasant.

We spent a few hours just laying in my bed and placing tender kisses on each other before I eventually felt sleep begin to take over me. Bella hugged me close and turned out the light. I fell asleep to the wonderful sound of her breathing and a song she hummed into my ear.

The next morning I awoke to an empty bed and a note on my dresser. I sighed as I read Bella's beautiful handwriting.

_Edward,_

_Sorry to leave you, but your mom kept walking by your door and it made me nervous so I went home. I'll pick you up later so my family and I can talk to you. I love you. -Bella_

I smiled as I put the note down. I couldn't actually believe that I was going to find out about the many secrets of the vampire world I had yearned to learn about for weeks. It was actually going to happen. I was going to be introduced to the world I hoped one day to enter.

* * *

**BPOV**

To say Rosalie was pissed about tonight, was an understatement. She was absolutely seething. She refused to talk to anyone who thought this talk would be a good thing to have with Edward - which was basically everyone. She wouldn't even talk to Emmett!

To be honest, I wasn't entirely happy about the whole situation either. This family meeting would either scare the shit out of Edward or make him want into this half-life even more, and he deserved better. Still, I couldn't help my thoughts from drifting into the future - a future of Edward and I happily married and never aging, together. The way everyone else in the house was. I just wished I could give him everything a human relationship could bring. Children, growing old together, grandchildren, and death.

I heard a crash come from upstairs and I tilted my head to look at the stairs to see Emmett rush down looking fearful. He noticed my gaze and shrugged.

"Rosalie threw a vase at me."

I chuckled, wishing I had been there to witness. Didn't she know that a vase wouldn't hurt the immortal man? "Did you deserve it?"

"Not really. I mean, all I suggested was for her to try to open up to Edward when he came so he felt supported by the entire family and she totally freaked out and threw a vase full of wildflowers at my head."

"That sounds like an overreaction you have there Emmett. Good luck with that," I said reaching up and patting his shoulder before making my way into the kitchen where Esme was attempting to prepare a salad for Edward.

"You really don't have to do this," I told her, leaning against the granite counter top, my eyes locked on the movement of the knife cutting into some iceberg lettuce.

She halted her movement and met my eyes. "I want to Bella. I want him to keep him well fed and doesn't every mother do this for their children's significant others? Plus, I never get to use the kitchen."

I laughed. "Yeah I guess you're right. Go crazy in the kitchen."

I found Jasper and Alice playing in the music room. Neither of them were very good with any instruments, but they loved to use the big stereo system and play music from when they were alive and present day music. I giggled when they started dancing to At Last by Etta James. It was one of Alice's favorite songs before she was locked away in that dreadful asylum. I decided to leave when they started whispering to each other and kissing.

Carlisle came home around five, he winked at me before heading to his study. I knew he planned on having the first part of the discussion in there. It held so much history about Carlisle, it would just be easier. I took this as a sign for me to go pick up Edward. I murmured that I was going to get him while I slipped on my shoes. I knew the whole family would hear.

I texted Edward quickly, alerting him that I would be there soon before climbing into the sleek BMW and tearing out of the garage. I tried to drive at human speed on the way to his house but it was almost impossible. I still arrived at his house within five minutes.

I waited in the car, listening to the sounds in the house. Edward was explaining his plans to hang out at my house to his mother and father. His father simply told him to not be home too late and his mom told him to have a good time. I smiled when I saw him exit the house and practically skip to my car. He was more excited for this talk than he should be, he just didn't know that yet. He didn't know how this conversation could scare the shit out of him. How it might seal his fate.

He grinned at me when he got in the car. "Well hello there, beautiful Bella."

I snorted and pulled out of his driveway at human speed, in case his parents were watching, after he had his seat belt on.

"How was your day?" I asked. I really didn't know what to say.

He shrugged. "Boring. I missed you. I actually spent most of my time reading and thinking of you. How was your day?"

"Fine, I suppose. I did nothing out of the ordinary."

The drive back to my house didn't last very long. I pulled into the garage slowly, trying to prolong the conversation as best as I could. Edward practically bouncing in his seat, waiting for me to put the car in break before he jumped out and ran around the car to open my door. I raised my eyebrow at him as I stepped out.

"Sorry, I'm a little excited."

"You really shouldn't be," I murmured, taking his hand and slowly leading him into the house.

Alice was waiting by the door to the garage practically hyperventilating with excitement.

"Carlisle is waiting for you both in the study," she announced, beaming her charming smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Like I didn't know that."

She ignored me and latched on to Edward's free arm and began dragging the both of us up the stairs. On the way, she explained the plans for the evening.

"First, you will talk to Carlisle, then we will all talk to you in the living room." She stopped in front of Carlisle's study before turning the doorknob and practically pushing both Edward and I in, closing the door behind her.

Carlisle gave us a friendly smile while gesturing for us to sit in the chairs opposite his desk. Edward eagerly pulled us across the room and we both sat in the chairs.

"Edward, how old do you think I am?" Carlisle asked resting his elbows on the the desk.

Edward bit his lip. "Uh, well, to me you like about twenty-five or thirty, but I'm assuming you're much older."

Carlisle nodded. "I'm not quite sure the exact year, for I can't even remember how old I was when I was changed, but I was born in the 1640s in London," Carlisle began. Edward's eyes widened. "Edward, I figured you should know my history, as well as the rest of the families. They are important and make us who we are in this life, even if our human memories aren't as strong."

Edward nodded and willed Carlisle to continue. Carlisle went about to tell him about how his father was an Anglican Pastor and led hunts for werewolves, witches and, of course, vampires. Often, innocent humans were put to death. Eventually, Carlisle began to lead the raids and he even found a real coven of vampires who were hiding in the sewers. He led this raid and amongst the chaos, was bitten and left in the street. He realized he was undergoing vampire transformation and knew that if he went home, his father would kill him, so he hid in a cellar during the entire three days of hell that was the transformation.

"Was it painful?" I heard Edward ask. I was looking down at my hands.

"Extremely, like your being burned to death."

Edward didn't say anything more, so Carlisle continued his story. He explained that he never fed on a human, even though he needed to. He tried to kill himself so many different ways before concluding that death was nearly impossible now. Carlisle retreated into the cliffs so he wouldn't be tempted by human blood or found. While hiding in a cave, a herd of deer passed by and without warning, Carlisle attacked an drank the blood of one of the animals.

"So that is how you found out that you could survive from animal blood?" Edward asked curiously.

Carlisle nodded and continued. He worked for years on the ability to resist the urge to drink the blood from a human. It took him over two centuries and during that time, he studied books and eventually became a brilliant doctor. While studying in Italy, he came across the royals of the vampire world: the Volturi.

"Wait, there are royal vampires?" Edward asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes, they are an ancient coven headed by three vampires; Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They are extremely educated and survived off human blood. They make sure that all the vampires around the world are keeping the secret of our world and aren't perform atrocious acts."

Carlisle told Edward that he stayed with this group of royals for quite a while, he gestured to a rather large painting behind the desk, explaining that the blonde in the painting that looked like him, was him and the others were Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Edward's eyes were wide as he studied the painting before turning back to face Carlisle. They had tried to convert Carlisle from the strange life he chose, and to feed on human blood, but Carlisle was too set on the lifestyle and eventually left the royals for the New World. He explained how he found Esme in the morgue of the hospital he had been working at, barely alive. He changed her then and the two fell in love. Rosalie was next, but he didn't explain her story, just that he found her in the street and changed her.

Years later, Emmett became a part of the family and fell in love with Rose. I looked up at Carlisle and met his eyes. I knew the next part all too well.

"We met Bella in the 1918. We were hunting in some forests in Illinois when Rosalie came across her scent. We got defensive as she neared, Alice wasn't with us yet to tell us if she presented danger so when she came into view, we almost attacked her." Carlisle looked at me and gestured for me to continue.

I took a breath and looked over at Edward. "I was shocked when I saw them. Terrified that they wanted to hurt me. I had just been changed and was still on the run from James and all I wanted to do was get myself safe. I told them I wasn't a threat and eventually they stopped growling and being defensive. Carlisle asked me how I was changed and what happened. I told him about James and my family and he told me about his coven. I actually asked him if I could join. He said we could try it out, so they brought me with them to Alaska, and, well the rest is history."

Carlisle went back to explaining how a few years later, Alice and Jasper found us and joined almost instantly. He left out their history's too.

Once he was finished, he rose from the desk. "Shall we learn about the others?" Carlisle asked.

* * *

_**A/N: **Again, sorry for the long wait. I had to change up the Cullen history slightly because of Bella, so that Rose, Em, and Esme are older than her. It shouldn't mess up the story or anything. Anyway, check out all the stuff for this story in my profile. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. _

_**Please Review! **Reviews make me happier than a dog getting a bone.  
_


	18. Pasts and Futures

_**A/N: **__Hey, again, sorry for the wait. I've been very busy with life recently so bear with me. This chapter is not very long but please don't hate em. Without further ado…here is chapter 18, it's called:** Pasts and Futures. **I will try to stop the really late updates, but if it makes you any happier...I'm being just as slow with my other story.  
_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I also don't own any celebrities referenced or pop culture references made in this story. If you haven't read New Moon or Eclipse, some of this may not make sense and contains spoilers from those books - mainly Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer.  
_

_**Rating: **__M for language, themes, and later sexual content._

_**POV's: **__Edward, Bella_

_

* * *

_**EPOV**

When we got downstairs, the rest of the family was seated in the living room waiting for us. I smiled slightly on the last step of the staircase before grabbing Bella's hand and leading her to the vacant couch, Carlisle following close behind and taking a seat next to Esme.

I glanced at Emmett and noticed that Rosalie was nowhere to be seen. He noticed my confusion and shrugged, glancing up at the ceiling. I nodded, Rosalie was upstairs, avoiding this conversation because she didn't agree with it, or she hated me. Probably both.

Bella tightened her grip on my hand ever so slightly. I looked over at her and smiled my crooked smile that I knew she loved. She grinned and leaned forward to peck my cheek. I sighed when he cool lips left my skin, missing them already.

"Esme, why don't we start with you?" Carlisle said interrupting the trance that Bella's lips had me under.

I turned my head and locked eyes with Esme. She smiled gently at me before speaking. "Before I was changed," she began. "I was an unhappy housewife who was trying to get pregnant. That was the only thing I wanted from my husband. He was cruel and our parents set us up, almost like an arranged marriage."

She paused and glanced toward Carlisle at her side. I could tell they were truly in love; so trying to picture her with another man was nearly impossible.

"Anyway, I had many miscarriages and I grew extremely depressed," she explained, I could see the pain in her eyes. She really wanted to be a mother. "One day, I decided that if I couldn't bear children, then there was no reason for me to live in an unhappy marriage, so I tried to off myself by jumping off a cliff."

I'm pretty sure I gasped. Esme didn't seem to be the type of person to be suicidal. "Carlisle found me in the hospital morgue in Connecticut, barely alive. That was when he changed me."

She had paused once again to stare me dead in the eyes. "I was so badly broken from my jump, my legs and arms were broken, well, either that or my back was. The venom, of course, healed that. It can heal even the worst of injuries, but it's extremely painful. The healing of my body was the worst of my transformation," she said. She paused again. "But after I was changed, I met Carlisle and I fell head over heels! Then, a few years later, we added Rose to the family, like she was our daughter. I think of all of the younger ones as my children."

I smiled at her because she was grinning and it was crazy contagious. After a few moments, Carlisle spoke again. "Alice, how about you tell your story next." Alice nodded and smiled slightly at me.

"I honestly have no recollection of my life before I was changed. All I remember is a white room and being unable to move. Carlisle believes it was a type of prison, but I don't think I ever committed a crime." Alice paused and shrugged as if it were no big deal. My first thought was honestly an insane asylum, but I didn't voice this idea.

"I have no idea who changed me, but I remember after the transformation I was no longer in the white room. I didn't even no what I was until I attack a human who got too near and drank their blood. I was revolted with myself," she admitted softly.

"How did you remember your name if you couldn't remember life from before?" I asked.

Her lips turned up in a small smile. "There was a bracelet on my wrist that had my name on it," she said quickly drawing said identification bracelet out of her pocket and handing it to me.

I studied the plastic. It only encouraged my asylum theory or that she was in a hospital. I read the small typewriter print on the bracelet and looked up at the pixie, confused.

"Mary Alice Brandon?" I asked.

She chuckled. "Yeah, Mary Alice. I know, it's awful. I dropped the Mary part because it didn't seem right. I don't think I used it when I was human."

I nodded and she went on to continue her story. "I realized shortly after my transformation that I could see things before they happened. Carlisle thinks that I must have been good at predicting things when I was alive and that it must have transferred over into my vampire life as my visions," Alice said with a shrug.

"Anyway, I traveled all over, feeding off humans because, at the time, that was the only way I knew vampires could feed," she paused and glanced at Jasper with a smile. "One day, I had a vision of this boy right here meeting me and us falling in love at some diner nearby. I went to said place and waited for him for over a week."

"I didn't mean to be late," Jasper said with a chuckle.

"We hit it off right away and when I had a vision of Carlisle and his family, we raced over to them and have been with them ever since."

Carlisle chuckled. "We did think she was insane at first, insisting that she could see into the future and that we were going to be family. Plus, with her hyper personality, we almost kicked them out." We all joined in on a laugh at that.

"Jasper, how were you changed?" I asked in a soft voice after the laughter had ceased. He looked at me and smiled sadly.

For the next twenty or more minutes, Jasper told me all about his past training newborn vampires for the sadistic Maria and fighting for the South in the Civil War. He also told me about Peter and Charlotte, his human-blood drinking friends, that he sees from time to time. I pretty much stared at the blonde vampire, in awe of the fact that he was actually talking to me.

Eventually, Jasper came to the point of the story where he met Alice when Emmett cut in and began telling me all about his past life. He had just told me about the grizzly bear Rosalie had saved him from when I heard something at the bottom of the stairs. By the time I had turned around to face whatever it was, the entire Cullen family was silent.

Rosalie stood at the last step of the grand staircase staring at me. Bella stood up and moved in front of me, almost in a protective stance. If I were an onlooker that didn't know what Bella actually was, I probably would have laughed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I'm not here to attack, Bella," she mumbled, taking a few steps forward.

* * *

**BPOV**

I didn't move an inch. I could barely trust Rosalie right now as it was, her coming down here after throwing a tantrum could only mean bad things.

"Then why did you come down here?" I asked.

Again, she rolled her eyes. "I decided that maybe I should tell Edward what happened to me. Why I resent this life. You know, the whole shebang."

"Fine," I said coldly, plopping back down on the couch and crossing my arms like an impatient child. Edward laced his fingers with mine and gave me a reassuring squeeze. I smiled slightly at him to let him know I was okay before Rose began her story.

Her past had always bothered me. I felt awful for what she had to go through in her human life. I also felt bad that she would have rather died then gone on living as a not-so-mythological creature. Sure, she liked the advantages of physical perfection that being a vampire brought, but she wasn't happy with what she was and the fact that she could no longer have the opportunity to be a mother. That the only human sexual experience had been rape from her fiance and his friends on a street.

I focused on other things in the room as Rosalie told her story. I didn't need to hear the details anymore. I only knew that she had finished it when she looked at me with those ever so sad amber eyes that usually masked all that pain that had been inflicted on her the day that she was changed. A look that only appeared after she had told her story. It was heartbreaking.

Emmett lovingly put his hand on her shoulder. I was so glad she had him. He was the only thing, the only person, that would be able to block out some of the images of her past and replace them with good and happy images. He was perfect for her.

Rose sighed and locked eyes with Edward again. "We all didn't have a choice of what we became. It was either death or this," she said gesturing to the rest of my family with sad eyes. "You don't age, you move constantly, and you never get to see your family again. You can't become a vampire and then decide it's not what you want. If you have a choice, you should know that you actually want to throw your human life away for an eternal one."

Edward was about to say something, but Rosalie stopped him. "Please, just think about what you're doing. You can't grow old, you can't have kids, you won't be normal. Please, just think about it?" Rose practically begged.

Edward blinked before nodding a few times. "I will think about it," he said softly.

About an hour later, we found ourselves back in my car heading back to Edward's place. The ride was fairly silent, Edward seemed to be deep in thought and it really didn't surprise me after all that had happened earlier. It was definitely a lot to take in.

When I pulled up to the curb and cut the engine, Edward hadn't even noticed that we were back at his home yet until I chuckled. He laughed lightly and leaned across the console to give me a quick kiss goodnight.

"I'll stop by tomorrow," I murmured as he went to open the door. He halted his movement and looked at me with a furrowed brow.

"You're not coming tonight?"

I shook my head. "I can't."

It wasn't that I didn't want to be with him while he slept, I wanted to give him space to think.

"I don't wan't to get in the way of your decision making."

"But you are part of my decision making."

"I shouldn't be. This is your life that we are talking about. Not mine."

"Bella, you are my life now," he murmured, reaching forward to stroke me on the cheek.

I leaned into his touch momentarily before pulling away. "Are you really ready to say goodbye to your parents...forever?"

"I'm not sure, but there have to be alternatives to never seeing them again."

I shook my head. "When you think of one let me know."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he said leaning in for yet another kiss. I nodded and pressed my lips lightly against his before he was out of the car and into the house. I missed him already.

* * *

_**A/N: **See told you it was short! I'm sorry for its lack of length (ooh that sounded dirty). I will try to make up for it in the next chapter and maybe I'll even throw some Edward and Bella gettin' physical. Would that make you happy? Reviews would be lovely._


	19. Dinner

_**A/N: **Hey bb's, sorry for updating my other story before this one, I was just in the mindset and I really didn't want to ignore great motivation and ideas, so please forgive me. I really hope this chapter was worth the wait and you enjoy it thoroughly. Thanks to all who reviewed. There is a little E/B getting physical in here for you. Skip over it if you don't want to read that sort of thing. Here is chapter 19, it is called: **Dinner. **(If you don't recall, Bella agreed to dinner at Edward's house).  
_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Also, i don't own any celebs or pop culture icons/things referenced in this story._

_**Rating: **M for language and sexual content._

_**POV's: **Edward, Bella._

_

* * *

_**EPOV**

Once I had got back up to my room after Bella had dropped me off, my mind immediately went to the transformation and all the sacrifices I was going to have to make. I realized that I wanted some time to be able to be with my parents while I was still human. I also wanted to be completely sure that Bella was who I wanted, even though I was nearly 100% certain that she was it, I was still only seventeen.

My thoughts drifted to graduation in a year. My parents would love to see me graduate. I would have to let them see that; me, a human boy, graduating from high school. Let that be the last thing they see me accomplish. After that, I would undergo the transformation (unless I changed my mind of course) and be with Bella forever.

Just thinking of forever with Bella made me grin. For some reason, my imagination put Bella and me frolicking through a field of wildflowers and grass, practically dancing in the rare sunlight Forks let in. God, I was such a girl.

I slapped myself into another fantasy of forever, but this time it was not G-rated frolicking. We were in the same field as before, but this time, we were laying down, Bella on top of me gazing into my eyes with lust.

Just imagining her looking at me like that sent a shot of lust right to my groin. In the fantasy, she attacked my lips with hers, running her hands through my hair, thrusting her tongue inside my welcoming mouth.

One of her hands that was tangled in my hair slowly began to move down my neck, trailing over my shoulder, tickling my chest, running over my abdomen before firmly stopping on my groin.

I broke from the fantasy and realized that I was actually touching my now very erect, throbbing member.

I sighed and stood up, heading for the bathroom. Thinking more of my future through would have to wait until later. Right now, I needed a shower and my hands to relieve this hard on.

I went to bed after my very active shower, thinking a little more about what I wanted to do before I would become a vampire and even more questions I had for Bella about the transformation. The very same thoughts resurfaced when I awoke the next morning, even with my mother pounding on the door announcing that breakfast was ready.

I slid out of my bed and took a few moments in the bathroom to release my bladder and wash my hands and face before going down to the kitchen.

"I made French toast," my mother announced when she noticed me enter the room. It was only ten in the morning and she was already dress and ready for the day. She didn't even have to work today either.

She set a plate in front of me and grinned. "Thanks," I mumbled, still drowsy and my thoughts once again occupied by turning into a vampire.

"So, is Bella coming over for dinner tonight?" my mother asked.

I nodded as I drizzled syrup over my buttered meal. "I think so."

I could see my mom grin from the corner of my eye as I cut into the French toast. "Great, but make sure she is. I was planning on making that chicken you like so much with garlic mashed potatoes and vegetables. Does that sound like something she would like?"

I almost choked after hearing the last part. "I think she will love it, Mom."

When I finished my meal, I went up to my room to call Bella. She answered on the second ring. After exchanging a few words of 'hellos' and 'good mornings', I got down to business.

"So, my mother is curious if you are planning on eating dinner with us tonight," I said.

She chuckled. "Unfortunately, yes I plan on _eating_ dinner with you."

"I know it will be unpleasant to eat, but my mom is really excited. I think she may combust," I told her. It was true. Why else would my mother be up this early, dressed, and making French toast.

Bella laughed at that. "Let's hope not," she said.

When she stopped laughing, I spoke again. "When should we talk about...you know?"

Bella was silent for a moment. "How about later tonight? Once your parent's are asleep?"

I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "Yeah, that sounds good." I was happy that she was planning on visiting me at night again. I obviously missed her, hence the wanking off in the bathroom.

I had to end my conversation with Bella because my mom burst into my room carrying paper towels and Windex saying that I needed to help her clean. I reluctantly followed the women who had given birth to me downstairs and helped her practically gut the house while my father was taking care of some business in his office. I wonder if he lied about that to get out of cleaning?

* * *

**BPOV**

"You're going to wear that to dinner with Edward's parents?" Alice exclaimed when I got to the bottom of the stairs. She had a disgusted look planted on her face as she looked me over.

I looked down at my outfit and back up at her. "Yeah. What's wrong with it?" I asked. I was simply wearing some jeans with a decent sweater. Alice had picked the damn thing out, she should like it.

Alice shook her head. "Go back upstairs, Bella. I will pick out your outfit," she said getting up from her seat next to Jasper, and running at vampire speed to my side. She gave me one more disgusted look before grabbing onto my arm and dragging me up the stairs.

When we got to my room, Rose was standing in there with her hands on her hips. "Did I hear that we are changing Bella's outfit?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, I mean, look at it."

Rose chuckled. "Even as a vampire, she always dresses for comfort."

Both of them chuckled while I scowled before attacking my closet and grabbing random things and placing them on my bed. By the time they were finished, I had ten possible outfit choices.

"You guys, I only have a half hour till I have to be at Edward's. Plus, I can only wear one outfit."

"You change outfits between courses," Alice said crossing her arms over her chest. I stared at her wide eyed before she broke out into laughter. "I was only joking. Now, try these on."

I tried all the outfits on within eight minutes, thanks to vampire speed and waited for the girls to tell me which was best for the occasion.

"I liked the first one we put on her best," Rose said holding up the cute little sundress that I had never worn.

Alice nodded. "That one was adorable. Bella, wear that one!"

They tossed the dress back to me and I threw it on, glad they had finally made up their minds so I could relax before I had to go. Unfortunately, they wanted to do my hair and makeup, so by the time they were done, it was time to leave and I was actually nervous. Sure, I had met his parents, but I never had a full time period that I spent with them. Plus, I had never had a private dinner with a human family anyway.

I parked my car behind his in the driveway and sat in it for a few minutes staring at the steering wheel. When I noticed Edward's mother peeking out from the curtain in the kitchen, I decided it was time to get out.

She greeted me at the door with open arms, pulling me into a hug. Luckily, Alice had given me a cardigan to wear so Mrs. Masen didn't have to come in too much contact with my icy skin.

"I'm so glad you decided to come!" she exclaimed with a grin.

I smiled back. "Of course I came," I said. I heard Edward's father enter the room from behind his wife, I turned my attention to him.

"Hello Mr. Masen," I said in a sweet voice. I held back the urge to curtsy because he looked so refined and formal.

"Good evening, Bella," he greeted me back with a slight smile.

Edward rescued me from having to speak more with his father by coming down the stairs, hair dripping from just getting out of the shower. He looked perfect.

"Bella! You're here!" he grinned as he practically bounded across the room and scooped me into his arms, hugging me tightly to his chest, well tight to him.

"Of course I'm here. It seems like everyone in this house thought I was going to cancel," I giggled as he released me.

Edward glanced at me with a confused expression before shrugging and leading me into the living room to wait for dinner.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered in my ear as we sat down on the couch, his warm breath tickling my skin. It was delightful.

I nodded. "I've had to do it before, I can do it again. Food's not too bad if you eat it quickly," I murmured. Edward's father entered the room so we stuck to holding hands and paid attention to the news that was playing on the TV.

A few minutes later, Edward's mother called us all back into the dining room to eat. I bit my lip as Edward pulled out a chair for me before sitting down in the one next to me. I hadn't had to eat food in front of humans in about a year, so this should be interesting. Edward took my hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

"I hope you like chicken," Mrs. Masen said as she brought out a large plate covered with some interesting baked chicken. I stopped breathing through my nose and gave her a smile.

"I love it."

Surprisingly, I did rather well with eating the horrible food. I almost said yes to the offer Edward's mother made of having seconds. I was pretty sure Edward was impressed by my show. Hell, I was impressed.

"Oh Bella, you will have to come over more. I hate that Edward keeps you all to himself. He needs to share you with us," Mrs. Masen said once the plates were cleared away. I had laid my charm on pretty thick with her. It had definitely worked. By the time I was getting ready to leave, she wouldn't release me from her embrace. I could have forced her to release me, but I didn't really want to use my vampire strength on my boyfriends mother.

When she did release me and went back inside, Edward walked me to my car.

"My mother adores you," he said with a chuckle, slipping his hand in mine and slowing our walking speed to prolong our time outside together.

"I wish I could say the same about your father," I mumbled. His father had watched me closely all of dinner. It was like he was sizing me up to see if I was good enough for his son, or maybe to see if I was really being myself. I hoped he didn't see past the facade. That would be dangerous for him.

Edward sighed. "My father doesn't like anyone," he said. "Plus, I don't really give a damn what he thinks. I love you, and that's all that matters." He gave me a crooked smile and leaned over to give me a sweet kiss on the lips. It was lovely.

"I'll see you later tonight then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at my speechless state.

I nodded and retreated to the driver seat of my car to wait for Mr. and Mrs. Masen to fall asleep, then I would get Edward back for dazzling me in the driveway.

* * *

**EPOV**

I practically shoved my mother up the stairs when she mentioned something about being tired. My father had gone to bed about an hour ago, so I was just waiting on her, but she wouldn't stop talking about Bella. Of course, I didn't mind talking about Bella, but I would rather had my mom go to bed so I could freaking see my girlfriend.

Eventually, after much encouragement, she retreated upstairs and snuggled down into bed. I followed closely behind her to wait for Bella in my room. I flicked on the TV on my dresser and flipped through the channels after I opened the window for Bella's convenience.

I was almost passed out by the time Bella slipped soundlessly into my room, hopping down on my bed with a grin on her face. I smiled back.

"Hey, I've missed you," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes to get myself fully awake.

She smirked. "I missed you too. Your mom just wouldn't go to bed, would she?"

I chuckled. "No. So, you've been listening in have you?"

She shrugged. "Just for about the last hour or so."

"Nice."

We stared at each other for a few moments. I knew she wanted to know my decisions, but for some reason, she was holding back. Maybe she was scared that I wouldn't want to do it anymore.

I sat myself up on the bed so my back was resting against the headboard and smiled at her. "So, I think you should know what my answer is," I murmured. Looking at her now, I knew I would want no one else - ever. She was it for me.

"I want to be with you. Forever. I am willing to sacrifice this life to start a new one with you."

She smiled slightly at my words. "Is it wrong that I was hoping you would say that?"

I shook my head. "No, because I would hope that would be what you wanted. I mean, you're going to be stuck with me forever."

"There is still a catch though that Carlisle would like to speak to you about," she said quickly. "But right now, all I want to do is this." She leaned forward quickly and pressed her mouth tightly against mine.

For a moment, I was frozen in shock. She hardly ever instigated the kisses, at least not any of this magnitude of want.

She pushed her fingers through my hair, angling my head so she had better access to my mouth, running her tongue along my bottom lip. When I finally unfroze my body, I wrapped my arm around her waist and practically pulled her on top of me, whimpering when her hip brushed against my quickly hardening manly regions.

I ran my hands up and down her sides briefly before stopping at the hem of her shirt, my fingers teasing the fabric and the cool, soft skin. Noticing my hesitation, Bella reached down to the bottom of my own shirt, and pushed her hand underneath, instantly cooling the skin there and causing me to jump.

"Shit," I mumbled in reaction of the coolness of her hand when we broke away from our kiss for a moment. She chuckled before putting her mouth back on mine. Her hand feeling my abs underneath the cotton t-shirt.

Following her lead, I slipped my hand under her shirt and let my hand wander over the skin on her side and back. It was cool like her hand, and hard like marble. Bella pulled my bottom lip in her mouth and sucked on it gently before rolling me over so I was laying on top of her. I welcome this change in position for it allowed the friction I desired for the hardness in my pants.

Unfortunately, the sound of a cell phone interrupted our blissful make out session. Bella, who's eyes were now black and full of want or blood lust, reached into her pocket and pulled out the contraption that way making the dreadful noise.

"Hello?" she said with irritation. I slowly rolled off of her, whimpering at the loss of contact like a little baby.

I heard someone jabbering away on the other end, I assumed it was Alice.

When Bella closed the phone, I was more than ready to resume our make out session but she stood up from the bed and looked at me sadly.

"I, uh, have to go. I'll call you tomorrow," she said quickly before jumping out the window without even an 'I love you' or goodbye kiss.

* * *

_**A/N: **I know you guys were probably hoping for more physical contact, but they aren't ready for that yet, but Bella has made some progress. Anyway, check out the links for this story in my profile and be sure to check out my other stories. Please review. I love to hear your thoughts. _


	20. Strawberry Blonde

_**A/N: **It's okay if you want to throw tomatoes at me for updating my other story twice before I updated this one. I do apologize, but you try writing two VERY different stories at the same time! It's difficult to get out of the mindset for one and write the other. Unfortunately, the other one is just easier to write because it's all human. This one I'm always second guessing to see if Vampires really would do that and such. Also, I just feel bad because this chapter is short and took me forever to write. Anyway, here is chapter 20. It is called: **Strawberry Blonde. **_

_**Disclaimer: **I most definitely do NOT own Twilight or it's characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I also do not own any celebrities that may be reference in my stories or pop culture references I may make. _

_**Rating: **M for language, themes, and later sexual content._

_**POV's: **Bella, Edward.  
_

_

* * *

_**BPOV**

I was so going to set Alice on fire when I got home. I was going to set that little pixie on fire for sure. What the hell did she see that was important enough for her to interrupt a very special, very nice time with my delightful human boyfriend. She probably just saw that there was a big sale at the mall in Seattle. She had called me home for that once before, who's to say she wouldn't do it again?

I mumbled curse words until my feet hit the wood of the front porch and barged in. Almost instantly, I noticed a familiar scent.

"Tanya?" I murmured mostly to myself, though a few moments later, the strawberry blonde herself pranced in front of me and enveloped me in a big hug.

"Bella! Oh, it's so great to see you! Especially on better terms!" she practically squealed in my ear before releasing me from her embrace.

She grinned at me as she waited for me to say something.

"It's good to see you too, Tanya," I said, pausing briefly. "What are you doing here?"

Her smile quickly turned into a frown. "Is it a problem that I'm here? Do you not want to see me?" she asked.

"No, it's not a problem, I was just curious as to why we have the pleasure of you visiting our humble home," I said quickly. Tanya was known to be offended easily. I didn't want to be the one doing the offending, especially since I was happy to see her.

She smiled slightly. "Things were fairly dull up in Denali, so I figured I'd pay a visit."

I nodded. "Well, things here have been pretty dull too," I lied. Nothing was dull for me with Edward in the picture now.

"That's not what I've heard," she paused to grin at me knowingly. "I want to meet this Edward that you told me about earlier this year. Alice says you two are dating now. How interesting. I can't believe you didn't let me know."

I shrugged. "I honestly didn't even think about telling you. I didn't know how you would take it, sorry."

"Whatever. I want to meet him. When shall we set up this meeting?"

I frowned. Was Edward ready to meet a vampire outside of our family? I mean, yeah it was Tanya, but I couldn't be sure. What if he saw her and decided he wanted to be her mate instead. I shook my head. Now I was being ridiculous. Edward loved me and Tanya was my friend.

"Uh, maybe tomorrow after school. I'll skip, but I'll tell Edward to come over after he's done, I guess," I said finally.

Suddenly, Alice appeared in front of us, grinning like an idiot.

"Tanya, the boys and Rosalie are in the living room playing chess. They asked if you would join them? You know even out the numbers. They won't let me play with them because of my gift," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Tanya grinned and nodded, racing into the living room in a blink of an eye, leaving Alice and I standing in the doorway. A moment later, the little pixie was grabbing my arm and dragging me outside. I kept asking her what was going on, but she wouldn't speak until we got about a mile into the woods surrounding the house.

"What? A surprise camping trip?" I asked sarcastically, plopping down on a rock that was jutting out from the forest floor.

"I can't see how this meeting between Tanya and Edward will play out. I get glimpses, but it keeps shifting. Tanya is making plans," Alice announced quickly. "Sorry for dragging you out here, by the way. I wanted to be out of her hearing range," she added.

"How is she making plans about conversation and meetings?" I asked.

Alice shrugged. "I don't know, she must be thinking of things to ask that would change the future. She's leaving me blind. I don't think she should meet him Bella."

I frowned. "I don't think that questions will hurt him, Alice. Even if they change the future."

"But Bella...we shouldn't go in blind."

I chuckled. "Alice, most people do go into things blind."

She sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm just worried about Edward's safety. Maybe you should too." And with that, she was off toward the house again.

I stood in the forest for a few moments, rolling my eyes at Alice's fears, before running after her. I knew Tanya was just a curious vampire, what vampire wouldn't be if they came across this situation. She was a friend though too, and I trusted her. She wouldn't hurt the one I loved. Right?

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella called me early in my morning to let me know that she wouldn't be at school. I asked her why, but she just told me to come over to her house after school. I wished she would stop being so vague and just trust me with what was going on. After all, I was going to be a part of this family soon enough.

I sighed as I pulled into the parking lot of the school, frowning when I noticed that none of the Cullen's cars were parked there. They were all missing school today.

I threw my backpack on my shoulders and headed toward the red brick building. When I reached the sidewalk, Mike Newton intercepted me.

"Yo, Edward, where's your girlfriend? I need to get my eye candy fill for the day," Mike said, his voice taking on an extra ghetto edge.

I rubbed my eyes while sighing. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that and go inside," I mumbled, pushing past Mike and entering the building. I was in for a long day of boring school, no Bella, and an annoying Mike. Fantastic.

At lunch, I had no idea where to sit. I usually sat with Bella now and wouldn't it be weird to sit with someone I hardly talk to? I shrugged, deciding I had to sit somewhere and plopped down next to Eric. Unfortunately, the creature formally know as Mike saw me sit down and decided to join me.

"Hey guys," I said awkwardly.

Eric nodded my way instead of speaking. He had basically a whole slice of pizza in his mouth and some on his face.

Mike nudged me and grinned. "Must be weird having to sit with us low life's again."

I rolled my eyes. "If you are trying to get anything out about Bella, you're in for some disappointment," I growled before taking a bite of my own pizza. Ah, the grossness of school lunch food. I wished I had brought my own lunch, but that was nerdy here at Forks High.

Jessica Stanley must have decided that our lunch table was the happening place to be or something because she sat her pink skirt covered ass right across from me. Oh, lovely.

"Hey Edward, we miss having you sit with us," she said with a grin. She didn't have a great smile...it kinda freaked me out.

"Yeah, well, sometimes I don't really have much of an option," I said indicating to the empty table the Cullen's normally occupied.

Jessica asked me numerous questions during lunch and tried to even get me to ask her out. When I told her that I had a girlfriend she rolled her eyes and said, "For now."

The rest of the day was like that. People in my classes would ask me where Bella was and I would tell them that it was none of their business. Well that, and the fact that I had no idea why she wasn't in school. I practically skipped my way to my final class, that much closer to seeing my Bella and finding out what was up.

Lauren Mallory was sitting on top of my desk waiting for me, I assumed. My happiness had now drained at her appearance.

"Excuse me," I said roughly when I reached my ass-covered desk. I wished I had Windex or some shit to clean off my desk. I didn't want any 'whore in training' germs on it.

"Oh, hi Edward," she said sweetly, grinning at me like I wasn't pondering buying cleaning supplies for my desk. Fuck, I hated assigned seating.

I put on a fake smile. "Hello Lauren. Could you kindly get your ass off of my desk, please?"

Her smile turned into a frown, which turned into a death glare. "She turned you into an asshole like all of the Cullen's, didn't she?"

I shrugged. "I'd rather be an asshole like the Cullen's, then a dumbass," I replied.

She hopped off my desk abruptly, apparently having nothing intelligent to say back to me, and sat down in her desk.

The rest of class went by uneventful, no more skanks sitting on my desk or anything. I smiled when the bell rang and practically bolted out the door and made my way down the hallway. People kept giving me looks and such for pushing them out of the way, but I could care less.

Once I got in my car, I dialed Bella's number. She answered after the first ring.

"Edward," she said softly, causing my heart to beat faster at her voice.

I grinned into my phone. "Hey Bella, I missed you today."

I heard her chuckle. "I missed you too. Are you on your way?" she asked.

I took the opportunity to start my car. "I'm about to be on my way," I paused and backed out of my parking spot, almost hitting Mike Newton who was walking behind my car. "Can you tell me what's going on?" I asked, ignoring Mike shaking his fist at my car as I headed for the exit.

She sighed, it was a wonderful sound. "We have a visitor," she replied.

I pulled onto he main road with my eyebrows scrunched together. "Another vampire?"

"Yes, another vampire."

"You want me to meet them?"

"Yes. She's like us, Edward. She only drinks animal blood. You should be safe. She wants to meet you, and I want you to meet her."

To be honest, I was nervous. "This should be interesting," I mumbled as I made a turn.

Her musical laughter flooded my ears and I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face. "It will be fine, Edward. Now, drive and I'll see you in a few."

"Alright, see you, love you."

"I love you too," she said before hanging up.

A few minutes later, my car was parked in front of the Cullen mansion. I sat in the car for a bit, steadying my nervous breathing before hopping out and heading for the door. I wished my heart would stop pounding so hard in my chest. I didn't want to tempt this strange vampire anymore than I already was.

I reached my arm up to knock, but the door flew open before I could make contact. It was Bella. I grinned at her before wrapping my arms around her and planting a hard kiss on her lovely mouth.

"I hate it when you miss school," I mumbled, pulling her in for another kiss. She met me halfway eagerly, but pulled away all too soon.

"Come on, Tanya is waiting," she said softly, taking my hand in her cool one and leading me to the kitchen.

I bit my lip nervously as we entered the kitchen. The entire Cullen family plus one extra were at the rarely used kitchen table looking at Bella and me as we entered. To be honest, it was kind of creepy. Carlisle was at the head of the table with his elbows resting on top of the surface. Esme was on one side half her body turned toward us with a excited smile on her face. Jasper sat across from her staring at me, making me feel calm and peaceful. I was thankful for his ability today, but Bella told me sometimes it got a bit annoying.

Emmett was next to Esme, his head turned to give me a reassuring smile, Rose was next to him, but she wasn't facing us. Alice was across from her, looking at me with worry and what appeared to be nervousness. Next to her, a beautiful women with strawberry blonde hair and a model-esque face sat, grinning at me like I was the most exciting thing she had ever seen. She stood up when we reached the table.

"Edward, this is our friend Tanya," she paused and turned to Tanya. "Tanya, this is my boyfriend Edward."

Tanya quickly extended her hand out to me, I tentatively shook it before sitting down across from her, Bella settling at the end of the table across from Carlisle.

The entire family was silent for a bit, Tanya just stared at me with curious and mesmerized golden eyes. To be honest, she was kinda creeping me out.

Finally she broke her stare down with me to look at Bella.

"How do you do it? He smells amazing," she said, looking back at me for a moment.

Bella shrugged. "Control and love," she responded, taking my hand under the table.

Tanya stared at me for a few moments again before shaking her head. "I wouldn't be able to do it."

"Well I can."

Bella and Tanya stared at each other for a bit, trying to get inside each others heads, it seemed. Eventually, Carlisle cleared his throat and the girls looked away from each other.

"Now, Tanya, please try to understand, they love one another. We have no shame in it and we believe that Bella can handle it," Carlisle said. Rosalie snorted next to me. I had no idea why they had sat me next to her. She hated me. Tanya noticed Rosalie's reaction and eyed her.

"Rosalie, do you not want Edward with Bella?" Tanya asked her slowly as she cocked her head to the side. She looked like a confused puppy.

"It's none of your business, Tanya. This isn't about me," Rosalie hissed back. It appeared that she did not like Tanya, maybe even more than me.

Tanya chuckled. "Of course it's about you. You're in this family, are you not?"

I heard a growl slip through Rosalie's teeth. She was about to say something, but Alice beat her to it.

"Tanya, why are you trying to stir the pot? We all know how each person in this family feels about it! Edward will be one of us one day, for now he is human and we are okay with that, now shut up!" she squealed, rising up from her chair.

Tanya stared at Alice in surprise before looking to Bella. "How long do you plan to keep him as a human pet? You should just change him now." She paused. "You know the Volturi will find out eventually anyway and want him changed right away."

Carlisle cleared his throat from the other end of the table. "Tanya we have discussed this. If the Volturi decide to pay us a visit, which would be unlikely unless they were tipped off, we will just have Aro read Alice's mind. She has seen Edward as one of us in a vision. His future is sealed," Carlisle explained to the blonde. "Did you just come here to lecture us about the rules, Tanya?"

She shook her head quickly. "Of course not. I know you are aware of the rules as much as I am, Carlisle."

"Then why all the questions?" he asked.

Tanya sighed. "I just don't understand it. I've never heard off anything like Bella and Edward. I guess I just wanted to know your plans, make sure this wouldn't effect my coven."

Carlisle nodded. "I understand your concerns, but everything is under control."

"Everything is under control now. What about when he's turned? He could expose us all with his thirst." She paused to look at Bella. "The last time are area had a new born vampire in it was when Bella came and she had some strange ability to resist her natural urges. I do not want to have to move, Carlisle. I like Denali."

"Again, I understand your concerns, but look how many of us there are. I think we can handle a new born. And who knows, Edward might have a special ability in his next life too."

That caused the entire family to look at me. Their eyes filled with curiosity as to if I would or wouldn't have a special gift as a vampire. Hell, the suggestion made me curious too.

* * *

_**A/N: **Again, sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I still hope you liked it. Anyway, I have new artwork up for this story in my profile. Check it out and let me know what you think. Please review bb's. I love to hear what you have to say :D_


	21. Annoying

_**A/N: **Sorry for such a long wait. I've been really busy this month. Forgive me? Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for my fail. I also decided to include some Alice POV in this chapter. I will leave this note short. Here is chapter 21, it's called:** Annoying.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or it's characters. I also don't own any celebrities or pop culture references made in this story. _

_**Rating: **M for language and themes. **WARNING**: SEXUAL CONTENT UP AHEAD!  
_

_**POV's: **Bella, Alice._

_

* * *

_

**BPOV**

Tanya wouldn't stop asking Edward questions about his life and humans. Normally, I would be interested in what Edward had to say, but Tanya was asking some of the stupidest, pointless questions that could ever be asked. She actually asked him if he slept with a comforter or a quilt. Seriously, does it matter?

"Do you like green or blue better?" she asked, cocking her head to the side like a confused or curious puppy. It would've been kind of cute if she hadn't been doing it the entire questionnaire.

She had pretty much gotten over her feelings that Edward could be a threat to her clan about ten minutes after our little talk, thus, the questions.

"Uh, blue," he replied awkwardly with a shrug.

"I figured you would like green since that's the color of your eyes?"

"Honestly, it doesn't matter to me."

Tanya sighed and rested her pointy, pale elbows on the table and gazed at Edward. I wasn't entirely sure I liked the way she stared at him, but I decided to ignore that feeling. She was supposed to be my friend, after all.

"Humans are so strange," she murmured, continuing to study my boyfriends face.

"You used to be human, Tanya," I said, speaking for the first time in about fifteen minutes. She cocked her head to look at me and smiled slightly.

"Oh, Bella, that was ages ago. I hardly have any memories of my human life, let alone feeling human."

I nodded, not bothering to say anymore. Tanya began staring at Edward again, causing him to shift uneasily in his seat. Finally, a vampire that made him nervous besides Jasper. I decided that I would save him from this.

"Well Tanya, Edward and I are going to go for a walk together. We will see you when we get back."

Tanya's head shot up and she looked at me with a pout on her face, trying to get me to let her come or change my mind without using words. I just narrowed my eyes at her, making my decision final.

Once outside, Edward sighed with relief. "She can't hear me out here can she?" he asked, glancing toward the house nervously.

"Another couple yards and she won't be able to," I replied with a chuckle.

After we got to the edge of the forest surrounding my house, which was way more than a couple of yards away, Edward stopped and took my hand before taking a few steps forward and led us into the forest.

It had rained earlier in the morning, so the forest floor was damp and squishy under our feet. I listened for animals wandering off in the distance, but couldn't make out another heart beat besides Edward's. The animals had grown accustomed to staying away from our land, making us have to travel further for food.

"So, we are alone now, right?" he asked suddenly, rubbing his thumb softly over my palm. It felt almost like a feather touching my skin, but I knew he was probably pressing much harder to try to achieve the effect on me.

I nodded. "Yes. Even the animals are gone," I replied with a smirk. I let go of Edward's hand and hopped up on nearby rock, sitting down on the damp stone, legs dangling over the sides. He blinked a few times before coming closer to me and standing in front of the rock, right between my legs.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he just smirked deviously. "I think you owe me for running out on me last night," he murmured in a low seductive voice I had never heard before.

I made a purring or growling noise, I wasn't too sure, before wrapping my legs around his narrow waist and pulling him by the collar into a kiss.

His hands moved up and down my thighs a few times before he rested them on my hips, urging me forward. I obliged his request without another thought and his hands decided to move lower to cup my ass, surprising me a little.

The sound of Edward's ever quickening heartbeat echoed in my ears as we continued are greedy kissing. Edward managed pull my body even closer to him, causing me to press against his now apparent erection.

I pulled my mouth off of his and studied his face. His eyes shot opened, lust and confusion clouding them. He almost said something, but I put my finger to his mouth, preventing him from doing so.

"Climb on my back," I said, pushing him back a little and climbing off the rock, turning so my back faced him as I waited for him to do as I requested. When he didn't, I craned my neck to look at him.

"What?" he asked finally, staring at me, his eyebrows furrowed.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, just trust me," I said. "Climb on my back."

After another moment, his stepped forward, put his hands on my shoulders, hopped up and wrapped his legs around my waist. I tried to ignore his arousal poking against my lower back as I grabbed his legs and began running.

I darted past trees and over logs, dodging various foliage and reveling in the way the wind felt running through my hair. Once I smelled the scent I had been waiting for, I stopped abruptly and tilted my head to try to get a look at Edward.

His breathing was heavy and his heart beat quick as I slowly let him down. He stumbled a bit before finding a nearby log to sit down on.

"Are you okay?" I asked, studying his flushed face.

He nodded. "Yeah," he muttered. "I'm just not used to that yet. Just...give me a minute."

I sighed and nodded, hoping that Edward would recover quickly so I could get back to kissing him. I busied myself by sniffing the air and making sure that their were no humans, vampires, or werewolves nearby. After a moment, I heard Edward get up from the log and make his way towards me.

I stayed still as he reached me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I glanced over briefly as he took in the setting. His eyes raked over the meadow that lay before us and a look of recognition lit up his eyes before he turned to me.

"Is this they place, the clearing that you showed me what you looked like in the sun?" he asked.

I nodded, smiling slightly as a grin took over his face. I stepped in front of him and carefully wrapped my arms around his neck, looking into his eyes and searching for uncertainty, which I never did find. I pulled him closer to me before capturing his lips with mine, are light kisses quickly escalating into more urgent, deeper kisses.

Edward pulled back to catch his breath. "Bella, if you keep doing that, I won't be able to stop," he said, pressing his lower region against mine to emphasize his point.

I smirked. "I don't want you to stop," I murmured.

He stared at me for a moment, as if he hadn't heard what I had just said, then, he crushed his mouth to mine and began kissing me greedly. I carefully led us backward until we had made our way to the center of the meadow.

Edward pulled back slightly, keeping our eyes locked as he quickly shrugged off his jacket and tossed it to the ground. He took my hand and we both knelt on it as best we could.

"This will be difficult...for both of us," I said softly.

He nodded. "I know."

"You should probably leave the rest of your clothes on though, I don't want you to freeze because of my unnaturally cold skin," I mumbled, scooting closer to him ever so slightly.

"I can still take off your clothes though, right?"

I chuckled. "Be my guest."

His breathing hitched after I said this. His eyes raked over my body hungrily, as if he couldn't decide which piece of clothing to take off. Eventually, his eyes met mine again.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded.

This seemed to be what he needed, because seconds later, his mouth was against mine and he was moving closer, pressing his very toned body against mine. After a few minutes of intense kissing, his hands worked my jacket off, letting it join his on the somewhat damp grass of the meadow.

I let him lay me back over our jackets and the grass, he hovered over me, studying me for a moment.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, his voice sending tingles through my body.

"I love you," I murmured, wrapping an arm around his neck to pull his lips back to mine.

Our kissing began to get frantic and Edward's hands roamed freely over my t-shirt, tugging himself closer to me and pressing his erection against my leg. Eventually, Edward tugged my shirt off and tossed it next to us on the grass. I couldn't help but feel slightly self conscious as he studied my bra-clad chest for way longer than necessary.

After his very long study session, I grew even more self conscious as he began to unclasp my bra, taking it off slowly as if unveiling some great surprise. He palmed unclothed breasts as he leaned forward to kiss my neck, his kisses beginning to trail down to my collar bone and eventually my breasts.

When he began sucking on my peak, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. His mouth was so warm against my skin, I almost thought my heart would start beating again. He switched to my other breast and I let out a sound that was like a purr, but thankfully he didn't stop to look at me like I was a vampire.

After making my breasts feel more loved than they ever had before, he worked off my pants, discarding them somewhere around us, I wasn't paying attention. All I could see was him, breathing heavily, cheeks flushed, and lust practically exploding in his eyes.

I bucked my hips against his so I pressed against his hardness to let him know I was ready. Almost immediately after, I felt and heard him undue his belt and unzip his pants. Just the sounds made my horny vampire self even hornier and I had to have him in me soon. Now. Immediately.

"Edward, please," I whimpered, lifting my hips again.

He chuckled and moved so he was sitting on his knees, my legs on either side of him. I scowled at him, hating the distance he put between us, but the scowled was short lived when he slowly tugged down my panties, kissing my ankles as he took them all the way off and set them on the ground.

A moment later, he was hovering over me again, smirking at me as he pushed his boxers down and freed his pulsing erection. The blood flow almost drove me insane, but I was able to get it under control as he positioned himself at my entrance.

I inhaled sharply, loving the proximity. "You set the pace, Edward. I don't want to hurt you. Let me know if I hurt you."

He nodded, his breathing shaky.

"Now, please, Edward, make love to me."

That was all he needed, because moments later, he pushed into me. It was one of the most wonderful feelings of my entire life. We fit perfectly.

* * *

**AlicePOV**

Holy shit in a basket! I totally did not want to see that.

Sometimes I wished I didn't have visions because I totally don't want to see my best friend/sister, Bella, having sex with Edward Masen. I feel like I'm getting into their privacy or something. Of course, that only lasted for a few minutes once Jasper came in the room.

"Bella totally just lost her virginity," I blurted, my voice high and chipper. I knew I shouldn't be telling Jasper about Bella's private business, but I just couldn't contain myself.

"Gross," he said, looking slightly revolted. "Why would you tell me that? Were you spying on them?"

"I was not spying!"

He raised an eyebrow. "You better be telling the truth because if Bella finds out that you were, she would blow a fuse. Especially with such a private experience," he said, lowering himself into the seat next to me in our room.

We sat silently staring at each other for a moment before amusement flickered in Jasper's golden eyes.

"You know Rose will freak when she finds out," he said with chuckle.

My eyes narrowed. "We won't tell her. She already hates Edward enough as it is, I don't want her hating him even more."

"Oh, I won't tell her, but you know she will be able to smell Edward all over her - or in her in this case."

I stuck my tongue out. "Ew," I said. "But you are right." I frowned at this information. Curse our kind's heighten sense of smell, well, in this case.

"Do you know when they will be back, Alice?" Jasper asked. "I kinda want to see this all play out."

I shot him a death look before searching the future for a clue as to when they would get back and what would happen. I had a vision of all of us, including the annoying Tanya, downstairs waiting for them in the kitchen. We were watching them emerge in the yard hand in hand, the sun low in the sky. I was shot back to the present.

"Sunset," I replied, glancing over at the clock on our nightstand. A half hour until sunset.

"Did you see anything else?"

I nodded. "Yeah. We basically ambush them in the kitchen."

Jasper chuckled, standing up and reaching out for my hand. "Then let's get them gathered," he said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. Bella was truly going to kill me, even though I couldn't control the fact that I had visions. She was going to rip me limb from limb, light me on fire, and probably dance around my mangled body parts chanting some weird ass ritual song. I could see it now.

I slowly took Jasper's hand and allowed him to lead me downstairs. Tanya basically charged us when we hit the final step of the stairs. She grinned from ear to ear, waiting for one of us to greet her, I assumed.

"Hello Tanya," I said finally, forcing a smile.

I used to not have any problems with Tanya up until her recent appearance. She seemed to be too into this Edward business. Plus, the way she was looking at him had me edgy. She had also been known to be a succubus, which didn't help matters. I honestly didn't know why she was still here either. She had said what she wanted to say, asked what she wanted to ask, what more did she have to do here?

"Hi Alice. I can't believe how long it's been since I've seen you!" she practically squealed. I resisted an eye roll. It's not like our species changed. We had looked the same since our transformation. Plus, we had great memories. Gosh, what was her deal?

I forced another smile. "Oh I know, too long." _More like too short,_I thought to myself.

I couldn't believe how my perception of her had totally changed since the vision and her coming here. It had to be a big deal. I mean, I used to love the girl and now I was thinking bad thoughts about her, like lighting her on fire and throwing her off a cliff. Wow - I really needed to chill.

"So, what do you think about Bella being with the human?" she asked.

I smiled slightly. "She loves him, so I'm fine with it."

Jasper squeezed my hand before slipping off to the kitchen. He had always disliked Tanya and her attempts at trying to get him to take her as a mate. This would've bothered me, but I trusted Jasper and Tanya was too different from my Southern gentlemen.

I took a step around Tanya and headed for the kitchen, it was almost sunset and I wanted to be able to be there to help restrain Rosalie or sheild Edward. Unfortunately, Tanya followed.

* * *

_**A/N: **Pretty intense chapter. Sorry for how long it took. Anyway, please let me know what you thought. Also, I set it so only people who have accounts here can comment. Sorry, but I hate not being able to respond to my reader. Please make an account. Oh, check out all the links for this story up in my profile. Anyway, reviews would be nice._


	22. Awkward Talks

_**A/N: **__Hey, sorry for yet another long wait. Again, you must forgive me. If you don't that's too bad for you. Anyway, it may come as a shock, but this story is almost over. It will probably have like 24 or 25 chapters, but that depends on how easily it is to wrap it up. Oh, check out my new story, Play Date, if you haven't already! Anyway, here is chapter 22. It is called: __**Awkward Talks.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__As you should already know, I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I also take no claim for any celebrities referenced in this story or any pop culture references. _

_**Rating: **__M for language, themes, and sexual content._

_**POV: **__Bella, Edward, and Rosalie._

_

* * *

_**BPOV**

I should have known that my entire family plus Tanya would be waiting in the kitchen when we got back from our time in the meadow. Ah, the meadow, I thought smiling to myself. I quickly wiped the smile off my face when I noticed Rose glaring at Edward and me. Shit, I was in trouble. They all knew.

"Nice of you to join us again," Rosalie growled, crossing her arms over her chest and giving us the most powerful death glare known to man.

I should've known she would react like this. She had stepped in a second mother to me when I arrived here. I knew that she always wanted to have a child, she had told me. I guess I was the closest thing to a baby seeing as I was the youngest vampire and I was only seventeen when I was changed. Everyone else in the family was older. She and Esme pretty much took me under their wing and taught me everything about this life that I knew today.

I sighed, immediately feeling awful for letting her down. I was always letting her down these days. "I'm sorry," I said softly, begging her to forgive me with my eyes. Unfortunately, it didn't work and she turned around and wandered into the living room.

I looked to Esme next, thankfully, she was grinning and seemed perfectly happy about what happened between Edward and me. Carlisle had his arm wrapped around Esme's shoulders and he was grinning like a proud father.

My eyes darted to Alice, who was practically bouncing in place as she grinned. She had, no doubt, seen this happening and it kind of freaked me out a bit. Jasper was smirking next to her with his eyebrow raised suggestively. Emmett stood next to Jasper and looked like he was debating on making a joke in my expense or go to the living room to comfort Rose.

I looked at Tanya last. She looked furious. She kept sniffing the air and widening her eyes. She looked like she was shaking.

"Um, hey guys," I said. It was a brilliant line.

Alice grinned and jumped forward, wrapping her arms around my torso. "Hey, Bella. Hey, Edward," she chirped, a grin still on her face.

"I'm leaving," Tanya said quickly. She was clenching her fists and acting totally crazy.

Carlisle nodded, a slight frown across his face. "Tanya, please don't overreact. He may be human now, but he won't be forever," he said, trying to keep the friendship with the Denali clan in tact.

Tanya nodded before glaring at us as she walked passed us and into the backyard. I looked toward the edge of the woods just as she disappeared, heading home to Alaska.

"Shall we take this to the living room?" Carlisle asked, looking from me to Edward, then at the rest of the family.

"Sure," Edward squeaked next to me. I gripped his hand and gave him a loving look before leading the way into the living, the rest of my family following behind.

Edward and I took a seat on one of the couches, our hands still entwined. Rose and Emmett sat across from us, Rose glared at Edward, and Emmett just wore a goofy grin.

Jasper and Alice stayed standing far off to the corner of the room so Jasper wouldn't be tempted to attack Edward or something. I knew being around human was still very difficult for him.

Carlisle and Esme sat next to us on the couch. Esme gave me a reassuring smile before wrapping her hand around Carlisle's, pretty much mirroring how Edward and I were sitting.

I looked around the room, waiting for someone to break the silence. Of course it was Emmett.

"So Edward, how was it? Having sex with a vampire?" he asked, grinning like the Cheshire Cat at my boyfriend.

My hand came over my face in embarrassment. "Um, it was cold, I guess," Edward replied shyly. His voice was soft and he was clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, Bella, you should've waited until you could be somewhere warm. Haven't you ever heard of shrinkage?" Emmett said a loud laugh escaping his mouth.

I narrowed my eyes at him before chancing a glance at Rosalie. She was glaring at Edward. She looked like she was planning his death at that very moment.

"Shut up, Emmett!" I began, glaring at him. "And Rose, stop looking at Edward like you're going to kill him!" I growled.

"But I am going to kill him," she said, her death glare becoming more intense.

"Stop it Rosalie. That is enough! Calm down!" Carlisle said, standing up and crossing the room so he was standing in front of Rose and Emmett. "Maybe you should take her out of here for a while, Emmett. She's way to mad to even have a civil conversation, and you're not helping things either," he added.

Emmett nodded before standing up. He practically had to pull Rose off of the couch, but eventually, they had left and Jasper and Alice had taken their vacant seats. Carlisle sat down next to Esme again.

Carlisle looked over at Edward and gave him a soft smile. "Are you alright, Edward?" he asked.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, squeezing my hand.

"I think I should, um, maybe look you over. Make sure everything is okay. I've never met a human male that has actually, uh, remained in tact after having…relations with a female vampire," Carlisle said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Edward's eyes widened, but he nodded. Carlisle stood up and gestured for Edward to do the same. A few moments later, Carlisle was leading him to the study to be examined. My poor, fragile human.

"So Bella how –" Alice began to ask before I cut her off.

"Do not ask me about my sex life, Alice," I growled, crossing my arms over my chest.

Alice pouted. "But I'm curious," she whimpered.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't resist the pout. "Fine, but not in front of everyone," I said.

A moment later, Alice had danced across the room and dragged me from the couch, out the door and near the forest, out of hearing distance of the rest of the family.

"Alright, we aren't in front of everyone. Now, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Again, I rolled my eyes at her. She was seriously ridiculous. "Uh, I guess the experience made me feel more human," I began, glancing at her curious expression. "The need for his blood was still there, but the need for him…uh…to…you know…was much stronger, I guess."

She nodded. "Sounds interesting. I'm surprised you were able to feel anything. I mean, his is a human, he can't even put together enough strength to punch one of us and actually have us falter at the impact."

I shrugged. "I guess that this experience was different. I felt him. Sure, it probably isn't as powerful as it will be when he is turned, but I could still feel it."

Alice smirked and raised an eyebrow. "So you…enjoyed it?" she said.

I bit my lip and nodded. Of course I enjoyed it.

"Do you think he enjoyed it?"

"I think so," I said.

Alice smirked, deviously at me. I raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to try it again?" she asked, her voice low and suggestive.

I smiled. "I hope so," I murmured.

* * *

**EPOV**

Well, that was awkward. I thought to my self as I pulled my pants up and buckled my belt. I thought he might have been joking when he said he wanted to look me over, but he wasn't. I was curious though, as to what he knew had happened to human males who had sex with female vampires, so I asked.

Carlisle looked at me with a soft smile. "Well, most female vampires who take part in intercourse with human males don't allow them to survive." He paused. "Most of them lose their…parts from the strength and pressure that comes with the vampires, uh, orgasm. Bella must have been thinking about this during your activities, because you clearly are intact," he said, letting out a chuckle.

"Wait, so I could've lost my penis?" I asked amazed and totally frightened.

Carlisle nodded. "You could've if the vampire you were having intercourse with didn't care or pay attention. Most males lose their parts, and then the vampire kills them. It's like what a praying mantis female does after mating; she kills the male," he explained.

"Of course, you and Bella are a totally different case. You love each other," he said in a cheerful voice, trying to get away from talking about the murder that the females of his kind sometimes took part in.

"But still, I could've lost my dick?" I asked, still amazed that that could happen.

Carlisle winced, then nodded. "It was a possibility. That or she could have prevented it from functioning. That's why I asked to examine you."

I bit my lip. Shit, I really didn't want to ask the next question. "Uh, so, she could do that next time we had sex again?" I asked, blushing profusely.

He nodded. "It's a possibility, just make sure Bella isn't being…reckless and is thinking about what is happening," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Eventually, Carlisle and I left his study in an awkward silence. When we arrived back in the living room, I noticed that Bella and Alice were nowhere in sight.

"Don't worry," Jasper began, " They are just outside…talking. They should be back in a few minutes," he said softly.

I nodded and took my seat. Esme sitting a little ways down on the couch next to Carlisle, watching me with concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked, smiled sweetly.

I forced a smile and nodded. I was freaking out over how awkward this whole situation was on the inside, but I tried not to let it show.

"Are you hungry? We have some snacks that Bella bought for you in the cupboard," Esme said.

Now that I thought about it, I was pretty hungry. The activities that Bella and I had earlier had taken a lot out of me. I was starving.

I nodded and let her lead the way into the kitchen. She led me in front of a tall cupboard next to the sink and opened it. Sure enough, there was an assortment of snacks in it. In fact, the cabinet was pretty much full.

"Wow," I mumbled, stepping toward the cabinet's opened doors.

Esme grinned. "Bella made sure to stock it up. She wasn't sure what you would like. You should have seen her when we went shopping," she said with a chuckle as pulled out one of the drawers.

After looking through the entire cabinet, I decided on eating a granola bar and some Easy Mac. Luckily, Bella had also stocked up the fridge with drinks and other various foods that needed to be kept cold. I grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge and settled down at the table. Esme sat down across from me and watched me eat.

"Sorry if it bothers you, that I'm watching you eat. I just don't get to see that very often. I actually can't believe that you humans actually eat that stuff," she muttered, pointing toward the Easy Mac.

I shrugged. "I don't mind." I paused, taking a bite of the noodles and cheese. "Does any kind of food smell good to you guys?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No food that I have smelled has ever smelled appealing," she replied.

"Do you remember eating when you were a human?" I asked. I knew it was a weird question, but Bella had never really talked about liking food when she was a human, so I was curious.

Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I remember making food, but my memory isn't too strong. Most of the memories we keep are extremely significant memories. Making and eating food just isn't one that I kept over the years," she answered truthfully.

"So, I'll forget things?"

She nodded. "Eventually things that didn't matter to you when you were human will leave your mind."

I was going to ask her another question, but Bella walked into the kitchen, Alice close on her heels. She grinned at me before settling down in the chair next to me.

"You okay?" she asked in a soft voice.

I nodded. "I'm okay, what about you?"

She smirked. "I'm fine. Just got bombarded with questions from that little pixie over there," she said with a chuckle.

A little while later, Bella was walking me out to my car to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry you had to meet Tanya," she murmured as I wrapped my arms around her. It was dark out now, and I knew my parents were probably wondering where I was.

"Do you think she will hate me forever?" I asked, running my fingers through her chocolate hair.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I hope not, because you are going to be around for a while. I just wish she'd stop being a bitch. She's really cool once you get to know her."

I pressed my lips to her forehead and sighed. "Wasn't she the one you went to when we first met?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. She was actually pretty nice about me liking you then, but now…" She frowned.

"Don't worry about Tanya. I have a feeling things will work out."

"Tanya's not the only one I'm worried about," she murmured.

I didn't even need to ask her whom she was talking about. I knew it was Rosalie.

* * *

**RosaliePOV**

Bella wasn't Bella anymore and it was all because of this human boy. Hell, I didn't care if he was going to become a vampire eventually, I hated him.

"Babe, just try to give it a chance," Emmett said, rubbing his hands up and down my arms, trying to calm me. I had been pacing for at least an hour and I knew it was starting to worry Emmett.

"I want the old Bella back," I mumbled. I sounded like a little girl, but I could care less. I was sick of Edward and his stupid effect on my little sister.

Emmett stopped rubbing my arms and cocked his head at me. "You want the old, depressed Bella back? The one who hated her life and was always the odd one out?"

I frowned. "No, I don't want her to be depressed, I just want her to think rationally like she used to. Why couldn't she fall for a male vampire?"

"Hey, you fell for me when I was being attacked by a bear. I was human then. Why is this so much different?"

Damn, he was right. "Shit, it's not. But you were moments away from death! Edward has his whole life ahead of him," I countered.

"Well, for some reason, he wants to spend it with Bella and become a vampire. He has chosen this new life. He loves Bella. Why are you making such a big deal out of the whole thing?" Emmett asked, looking at me sweetly. God, I loved him.

"He doesn't know what he's missing out on. Why wouldn't he want a normal life?"

Emmett smirked. "Maybe because he wasn't meant for a normal life, Rose. Just like you and I weren't. We're happy and we're not human."

I frowned. "That doesn't mean I don't want a normal life sometimes."

"I know, but some people don't think the same way as you do. Don't push what you want on Edward and Bella. They aren't you; let them make their own decisions. Stop being a dictator."

I closed my eyes. Emmett was right. I was being a dictator, forcing my thoughts and opinions down their throats. I may disagree with their decision, but I should be able to keep my thoughts to myself. Especially since I know Bella is totally in love with the guy. I had lost it so bad earlier today, smelling him on her. Jesus, it smelled so wrong and I hated him. But I was not Bella, therefore her decisions were not mine to make.

"Do you think they will forgive me?" I asked, my voice a soft whisper.

Emmett smirked. "Of course they will. Bella loves you," he said.

"What about Edward?"

"Uh, well, you've never really been nice to him, but I'm sure if you show your real self that all of us see, he will love you too."

I grinned. Emmett was all that I ever asked for in a man. I didn't deserve him.

"I love you," I said, pulling him towards me so I could kiss him.

When he pulled back, he smirked. "I love you too, Rosie."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Sorry that chapter was pretty short, but that's where I wanted to leave it, so be quiet. Anyway, again, check out my new story Play Date. It only has two chapters, but whatever, I just started it. Anyway, make sure to check out the links for this story in my profile. **Leave some reviews, please.**_


	23. Traveling

_**A/N: **__Alright, so we are getting closer to the end. I know a lot of you will probably be pissed with how I end this, but I will be doing an epilogue that will finalize the story because I know how I end this in a few chapters will seem weird. Anyway, here is chapter 23, it is called: __**Traveling**__. Oh, and if you haven't checked out my new fic, Play Date. Please check it out!_

_**Rating: **__M for language and sexual content._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Twilight or its characters. I also take no claim to any pop references made or celebrities mentioned in my story._

_**POV: **__Edward, Bella._

_

* * *

_**EPOV**

A few weeks had passed since Tanya had come to visit. Things had gone pretty much back to normal except for the fact that Rosalie was sort of being nice to me. According to Bella, Rose had apologized to her about being such a bitch towards me and was going to try to be different. Still, Bella was pissed that Rosalie didn't have the courage to not only apologize to her, but to me. Honestly, I was just glad she was being cool.

Bella and I hadn't had sex since that day in the meadow. After talking to Carlisle and having him warn me about what could've happened, I was more than a little worried. Still, after doing that with her, I just wanted to do it again and again. It was getting hard to restrain myself from pushing things forward when we would get into a heavy make out session.

I had just gotten home from school, already watching the clock until it was nighttime and Bella would slip into my room and we could talk or fool around, when I noticed my mom's car was in the driveway. I furrowed my eyebrows as I slipped in the house, wondering why she would be home so early.

"Mom," I called as I kicked off my shoes and headed into the kitchen.

"In here," she answered, her voice coming in through the living room.

I quickly went through the kitchen and into the living room and found her sitting on the couch watching TV.

"What are you doing home?" I asked, settling down next to her on the couch.

She smiled softly, turning off the TV. "I took the day off so I could pack for this weekend," she replied.

"Why are you packing? What's going on this weekend?"

My mother looked at me with surprise. "It's your grandmothers 90th birthday this weekend. We can't miss it."

Wow, I must have totally missed the talk of my father's mother's birthday. I had been too wrapped up in Bella that I had no idea that it was coming up.

"We're going to Chicago this weekend?" I asked, trying to hide my shock.

My mom nodded. "Yeah, didn't you hear us talking about it all week at dinner? We're leaving tomorrow."

"But tomorrow's Thursday."

She chuckled. "Yeah, and we are leaving early so we can spend the weekend in Chicago. Plus, you probably want to go visit your friends."

Friends. I had friends before I moved to Forks, didn't I? I honestly hadn't spoken to them much. Mostly on facebook or through emails and texts. There were only three that were worth calling up. Everyone else in Chicago that I considered to be my friend didn't really matter anymore. Plus, if I was going to say goodbye to the human life soon, I didn't need anymore attachments.

"Yeah, I should call them up," I murmured, getting up from the couch. I had to pack and apparently call my old friends. Going back to Chicago was going to be weird.

~*~*~*~*~

I lay in my bed later that night, waiting for my mom to go to bed so Bella could come in my room. I sighed. She was staying up late tonight – probably because she didn't have work tomorrow.

I walked over to my window, opened it and peeked out. "Bella?" I whispered, squinting my eyes and trying to spot her.

It was silent for a moment before the branches shoot and Bella showed herself on the branch closest to my window.

"Hi," she said softly.

I smiled at her. "Hey, why don't you just come inside? My mom isn't going to bed for a while and I want to spend time with you before I get too tired."

She grinned and nodded, scampering across the branch. I moved out of the way before she hopped inside my room with a dull thud. Before I could say anything more, her lips were on mine in a slow and passionate kiss.

She pulled back a few seconds later with a soft smile on her face. She looked gorgeous.

"I missed you," she murmured.

After getting over the shock of the fabulous kiss and the beauty of my girlfriend, I smiled. "I missed you too, Bella."

Bella's smiled widened before she darted her eyes around my room, the stopped at the suitcases. "You going somewhere?" she asked, the disappointment in her voice clear. I hated hearing her sound that way.

I nodded slowly. "My parents and I are going to Chicago for the weekend. Actually, we leave tomorrow. It's my grandma's birthday."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know about it. Apparently my parents have been talking about it for weeks, but I wasn't really paying attention." I couldn't help the blush that formed on my cheeks. She knew I was thinking of her at all times thanks to my blush.

She smirked. "When do you come back?"

"Sunday evening," I replied. "I wish you could come with me."

Her smirk became a smile. "I don't want to scare your grandmother," she said.

With that, I laughed before scooping her in my arms and basically hurling us on the bed for a good make out session/snuggle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The city I once thought was the most beautiful city in the world no longer held that same place in my mind anymore. Instead, the green and misty town of Forks held that title. It was home now, and Chicago was just another city.

We had just gotten to my grandmother's condo right by Lake Michigan. I was already sick of over crowded sidewalks and the ever-constant sound of the freeway – I guess living in a small town got me used to having silent nights and a scarce amount of people. I had forgotten what it was like to live in the city.

Grandma Masen eyed me up and down as I looked over the various pictures from different time periods around her living room. She was, of course, sitting in her extremely comfortable armchair with her cat, Gertrude, on her lap.

"You glad to be back in Chicago, Edward? I bet you miss the city," she said, her old scratchy voice filling the room.

I shrugged. "I like living in Forks," I replied simply.

She ignored my answer and went onto another question. "Are you going to apply for DePaul for college?"

I shook my head. "No, probably just the University of Washington and maybe a few more. I'm still undecided." I couldn't tell her that I would probably never make it to college; that I would be a vampire by then.

"You want to stay in that dreary state?"

I nodded my head, sitting down on the pink sofa, wishing my parents would get back from getting us all lunch and save me from my grandmother. Why oh why did I decide to stay here with her?

"Is this because of that girl your father told me about? Brianna?"

"Bella, her name is Bella." I paused. "Yeah, I guess part of the reason I want to stay in Washington is because of her."

Grandma Masen frowned. "You shouldn't let some girl decide your future, Edward."

Luckily, I didn't have to respond to her because my parents barged into the condo bearing food and an excuse to leave my grandmother. God, this was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

**BPOV**

God, this was going to be a long weekend of nothing. I didn't even bother going to school Thursday or Friday. Edward wasn't going to be there, so there really was no reason for me to go. I knew I was being depressing, but I hated my life without Edward.

"Bella, stop being all mopey. Come with Rose and me to go hunting!" Alice practically begged. She had invaded my room a few minutes before and all I wanted her to do was leave. I loved Alice, but I wanted to be alone.

I sighed; closing the book I had been reading and glaring at her. "If I go hunting with you two, will you leave me alone in my misery the rest of the weekend?"

She bit her lip, considering for a moment before nodding her spiky haired head. "Yes," she answered.

"Alright, when are we going?" I asked, my voice sounded uninterested. Sure, I was thirsty, but for some reason, I didn't feel like feeding. It was like I lost my will to live when Edward was away.

Again, Alice thought for a moment. She acted as if this was some huge decision. I wondered if she was looking into the future to see the exact time we would leave. Honestly, she didn't need to do that. It was just a time. Nothing life-changing or anything about the time we would leave for a hunt.

"Ten minutes," she chirped, the smile on her face was blinding. I looked away and nodded.

Just like Alice said, ten minutes later she, Rose and I had gathered by the backdoor. Alice was the last one to come and she squealed when she saw us there. Rose and I covered our ears, rolling our eyes at our crazy sister.

"Girl time!" Alice squealed, grabbing our hands after opening the back door.

We shouted a goodbye to the rest of the family in the house, knowing they could hear us, and then began to run.

For some reason, the running was really keeping my mind off of Edward's absence. I grinned from ear to ear as my feet trampled over fallen branches and stones. I giggled as I jumped up and grabbed branches to swing myself forward. I could hear Alice and Rose chucking at my odd happiness behind me, but I ignored them.

Eventually the three of us stopped when we smelled a herd of elk by a nearby creek. I shot a smile to my companions before scampering up a large tree that hung over the creek. The elk didn't even notice my presence.

I listened to what Rose and Alice were doing; it appeared they were letting me attack on my own so they stayed where they were.

I looked back down at my prey. The sun was shining through the trees, a patch of light illuminating my feast as I crept further down the branch.

A twig snapped and one of the elk, a male, head shot up, his eyes darting around the area trying to figure out what made the sound. Eventually, he lowered his head and resumed grazing and I resumed my creeping.

I crouched on the branch, picking out the elk that would be the easiest to jump on from my location, my eyes narrowing on the larger elk lapping up water from the creek. My throat burned as its heartbeat pierce my ears.

I stared a moment longer, letting my thirst consume me before I sprang from my hiding spot, landing atop the large animal and burying my teeth into its neck.

The elk screeched and kicked, trying to knock me off of it. The other animals of the herd made noise before bolting in the opposite direction, leaving me to finish their old friend. I almost felt sorry for the animal I was draining life from, but then I reminded myself that it's better that I kill an animal rather than a human. That made me feel slightly better.

Once I finished, I pushed the carcass off to the side, hoping coyotes or wolves would finish my job before running back over to where Alice and Rose waited.

Alice scrunched up her nose when she saw me. "You got blood on your jeans," she grumbled, crossing her arms.

I shrugged and mumbled an apology before we headed off in search of more blood to quench out thirst.

By the time we returned to the house, it was twilight and we had filled ourselves as much as we could. The burning in my throat dulled, but still there. It was always still there.

"Throw your jeans in the washer, Bella. I don't want Jasper attacking you," Alice said as we walked to the door.

I sighed and nodded, bolting up to my room once we had stepped into the house. I quickly did as I was told, tossing the jeans in the washing machine upstairs before returning to the living room in a pair of super soft sweat pants that Alice hated.

I chuckled at the face Alice made when she saw me and settled down next to her on the couch. Jasper and Emmett were on her other side playing some mindless video game where they pretty much shot anything that moved. I didn't really want to be downstairs, but I wanted to know some things.

"Alice, can you see what Edward's doing right now or what he will be doing soon?" I asked, my voice sugary sweet. The voice I knew she couldn't resist.

She rolled her eyes at me before they glossed over indicating her searching into the future. After a few moments she blinked and smiled. "He's eating dinner with his family in a few minutes. I saw them around a cake. Its only five there because of the time change. After dinner he will call you. That will be in a half hour."

I smiled. Edward had called me a few times over the last few days, but he had been pretty busy exploring his old home town with his parents and old friends so he didn't have much time to talk.

"How long will he be able to talk to me?" I asked her.

Alice smirked, most likely amused at my eagerness. "Probably like a half hour or so. It keeps changing."

I nodded and thanked Alice before running upstairs to pace in my room while waiting for Edward's call.

Sure enough, a half hour later my cell phone began to ring and I quickly answered.

"Hello, Edward."

He chuckled on the other end; it was music to my ears. "Waiting for my call? You answered after the first ring," he said.

"Alice informed me you would be calling," I explained.

"I see," he said. "What did you do today? I miss you so much."

I smiled into my little phone. "I miss you too. Thank god you will be home tomorrow. I don't think I could handle you being away from me any longer." I paused. "I went hunting with Alice and Rose today. It was fun."

"I will come over as soon as we get to my house. I thought you didn't like hunting too much, you know with the killing."

I chuckled. "I can't wait, and I don't really like the killing part, but it was nice to stretch my legs and not have to hide."

"I see. Well, I can't wait to be able to do that with you."

I frowned. Of course I was looking forward to the day when he would be like me and we could be together forever, but I didn't want him looking forward to the killing part.

I decided to ignore his statement and ask a question. "What did you do today?"

He sighed, I could hear him moving about the room he was in. "My parents and I took my grandma to a Broadway show. It was okay, but it would've been better if you were there with me."

"I haven't been to a musical in years," I mused.

"We should go," he said.

"Maybe, one day."

We stayed on the phone silent for a few minutes before Edward cleared his throat.

"I've been thinking about our day in the meadow a lot recently," he admitted, his voice lowering and husky, causing a tingly feeling in my stomach and between my legs.

"You have?"

"Yeah, I think we should try that again when I get back," he said in that same low voice.

I grinned into the phone.

"I agree," I said, hoping he could hear the anticipation in my voice.

All of the sudden I heard a crash downstairs, my smile fell and I pushed my door open, my ear still pressed to my phone.

"Edward, something happened. I have to go. I love you," I sputtered into the phone before quickly closing it, not waiting for him to answer. I pushed the phone into my pocket and ran downstairs.

Alice stood frozen in the living room staring down at shards of glass that now littered the floor. The rest of my family stood back watching in amazement. Surely she could have caught that if it began to fall.

"What's wrong?" I asked breaking the dreadful silence that had fell upon my family. All but Alice had turned to look at me.

Alice's head shot in my direction, her face showed no expression as she answered, "They're coming."

"What? Who's coming?" I asked.

"The Volturi. They found out about Edward and now they're coming here." She paused and sucked in a breath. "To kill him."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Dun, dun, dun, dunnn. __Alright, so the next chapter is probably the last before the epilogue. What do you think is gonna happen? I'm not telling shit, so you will just have to be patient. Anyway, leave reviews, add me on livejournal. Throw bricks at me. Whatever you want. Until next time…_


	24. The Choice

_**A/N: **__So sad. The last chapter before the epilogue. I must warn you, this chapter ends pretty abruptly, but I happen to like it, okay. It's kinda short, which I apologize for, but that's how it goes. Anyway, I hope you all like it too. Here is chapter 24, it's called: __**The Choice.**_

_**Rating: **__M for language and sexual content._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Twilight or its characters. I also don't own any celebrities mentioned in this story or any pop culture references made in this story._

_**POV: **__Bella, Edward_

_

* * *

_**BPOV**

I called Edward back immediately when I was able to actually form a coherent thought. Honestly, I had many thoughts going through my head, but it took me a while to single each one out and execute and translate them.

Edward seemed okay with the news. He wasn't thrilled or anything, but he didn't seem too shocked by it either. I practically asked him to beg his parents to stay in Chicago an extra day or two, but his dad firmly told him no because he and Elizabeth had to work the next day and there was no way they were leaving their son in another state.

He now sat next to me in the living room, idly picking at the fabric of his jeans and looking thoughtful. His plane landed at five in the morning and he had been here since he got back.

Alice and Jasper sat on the love seat closest to the TV and watched us. "It's going to be alright, you know?" Jasper said softly, giving Edward and me a warm smile. Even when he smiled he still looked tense.

Alice smiled and nodded. "I can back him up with that," she said reassuringly.

I gripped Edward's hand and listened to the sounds in the house. Rose and Emmett were upstairs discussing the Volturi. None of us had met them except Carlisle. Their conversation basically mirrored what was going on in my mind.

I could hear Carlisle pacing in his study and Esme wiping down the counter in the kitchen for some reason. We hardly used the damn room, but she cleaned when she was anxious or even bored.

"Why don't you just change me before they get here?" Edward asked, breaking me from my thoughts and observations.

My eyes locked with his green ones and I frowned. "Wouldn't you rather get the chance to say goodbye to your parents? I thought you wanted them to see you graduate?"

He licked his lips, distracting me momentarily. "Well, I guess things change. It seems like it might be better…safer if I am one of you."

I knew he had a point, but I had mine too. "What if they decide to give you more time. Alice has seen into the future. She's seen you as one of us. Aro's power will allow him to see this too."

"Aro?" Edward asked with a furrowed brow. I had forgotten I hadn't told him about the leader of the Volturi in much detail. Honestly, I didn't know much, but I still knew more then he did.

"He is the leader of the Volturi," I explained. "He has the ability to see every thought and event that you have ever witnessed with just a touch."

"Does his power only work on vampires?"

I shook my head and told him no.

"Do you think that he _will _actually give me more time as a human? I mean, the Volturi don't sound like nice guys."

I shrugged. "I don't really know. Carlisle said that Aro has always liked him so maybe he will allow time for his sake," I replied.

"What if he doesn't?" Edward questioned, he eyes locking on the floor.

"Then they will either kill you or change you themselves." Alice replied for me. I had pretty much been filtering that part. I didn't want him to know that that was what they were coming to do.

"Just change me," Edward muttered, looking up at me with a pained expression. I knew he was thinking of his parents.

I looked away from his beautiful face and shook my head. I was too stubborn and I knew it. Of course it would be best to just change Edward before the Volturi got here, but I didn't want him to let go of his humanity. "I can't. Not until I know their final decision."

"Please?"

"Edward…I'm sorry."

"Alice?" he asked, looking toward my spiky-haired sister with hopeful eyes. I shot a look toward Alice. A look that told her to not even get involved. She simply shook her head and grabbed Jasper's hand, dragging him upstairs.

Edward and I sat in the living room for a few more hours, not really talking and not really moving. Edward did once get up to use the restroom, but that was the biggest amount of movement in the living room.

After he returned, we went back to sitting silently. I wished I knew what he was thinking. I kept sneaking peeks at him and trying to read his expression. It was blank, but I knew that inside his head, it wasn't. Was there a battle raging in there, complete with knights and warriors? Was there just a bunch of voices yelling different things at him? I wished I knew.

He noticed me starring once and frowned, looking deeply into my amber eyes. "What are you thinking?" he asked, his gaze never leaving me eyes.

My mouth broke out in a smirk for just a moment. "I was thinking the exact same thing."

Edward was about to ask me another question, but we were interrupted by Carlisle entering the living room in his scrubs. He didn't want to go to work today, but he got someone to cover most of his shift so he could prepare Edward for the Volturi.

Alice heard Carlisle enter and she materialized in the room.

"What time will they be here, Alice?" Carlisle asked, his voice sounding tired and worried.

"Once the sun goes down. 7:13 to be exact. They are bringing a few guards and Tanya," Alice's eyes shot to mine when she said our friend's name. At first I was confused as to why Tanya would be with the Volturi, then the pieces fit together and I knew.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip. "She told?" I growled, my fist clenching at my sides as I stood up. Edward began to stand up too, his heart beating faster, probably in fear.

Alice nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Bella, but I didn't want you to freak out. Plus, Carlisle doesn't want to sever our ties with the Denali clan. They are the only other known group of vampire like us."

I frowned. I really wished what she was saying didn't matter, but it did. There were no others like us. The Denali clan was part of our family. We couldn't turn our backs on them, even if one of their members turned their back on us. We were bigger than that. I was bigger than that.

I nodded and sat back down as Carlisle and Alice began to talk about the evening.

"Should Edward go home when they get here?" Carlisle asked.

"No. That would be even more dangerous than this situation already. They would find out he wasn't here and go to his house to just kill him…and his family. We wouldn't even get the chance to ask for more time. Talk to them."

Carlisle nodded. "Do your parents know you're here?"

"Yeah," Edward replied, his voice soft.

"I hate to ask you to do this, but can you call them? Tell them you're going to Port Angeles or elsewhere? Whatever happens today, I don't want the cops chasing us. I have faith that you will be okay, I don't want our faces to be plastered all over the country because we are suspected for murder." He paused. "Even if we turn you…"

I hated what Carlisle was saying. It sounded too much like he was trying to save his ass if something happened or Edward was changed. In all honesty, he was. Carlisle never liked to act without thinking of the family. Even if what he was saying was…weird.

Edward nodded his head before pulling out his phone and heading into the kitchen. Carlisle took his spot next to me on the couch.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Is anyone ever ready for the future?" I asked, feeling the urge to cry even though I couldn't.

Carlisle squeezed my shoulders. "Some think they are, but they never really are. Everything will be okay, though."

"I hope you're right."

We couldn't help but listen to the end of Edward's conversation with his mother. He was doing a great job acting like nothing was wrong, but when he returned, he looked so torn. My dead heart broke for him.

"I'm sorry," I said when he took his seat. Carlisle had gone off to find Esme, and Alice had gone to find Jasper. We were now alone.

"It's okay, I just hate lying to my mom. She suspected something was up," he admitted, grabbing my hand.

I pulled our entwined hands to my mouth and kissed his warm skin. "I'm sorry that your time with them might be cut short on account of me."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault that we fell in love. I would've been changed eventually. The only person at fault here is Tanya. Don't blame yourself, please."

I nodded and kissed his hand once more. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

**EPOV**

By the time 6:30 rolled around, I was almost hyperventilating. What if they decided to just kill me? Not even listen to what Carlisle said and just kill me. Everyone around me kept telling me not to worry, but how couldn't I? My life was on the line. I wished they would just change me for fucks sake.

At 7:00 o'clock, I thought of my parents. What if the Volturi changed me instead of killing me? Would they search for me for years? Would my disappearance consume their lives? I hoped not. They deserved to be happy, with or without me.

Bella gripped my hand tightly as Carlisle and Emmett paced by the front door. Jasper and Alice sat in the loveseat next to us. Jasper was sending waves of calm over, but it wasn't really helping.

Rosalie stood in front of the clock on the mantle of the fireplace to my left. I don't think I saw her move for at least ten minutes.

"They're running to us. They are not using cars," Alice announced. I wished she could tell us valuable information; like if I was going to die, but she said the future was blurry. She couldn't see the outcome. No one said anything to her statement. We remained silent.

A few minutes later, the rest of the vampire in the house besides Bella crowded the front door. "They're here," Bella whispered nervously into my ear as she dragged me to the corner of the room. Apparently they were going to keep me as far away from the Volturi as possible until they were no longer able to keep them away from me.

There was a soft knock on the door, I held my breath and Carlisle opened it.

"Carlisle!" an unfamiliar voice exclaimed. I couldn't see the man, hell I couldn't see anything besides the backs of the Cullen's.

"Sorry to come all the way over here for such an unpleasant visit. I've heard of your Alice. Such a remarkable gift seeing the future must be," the voice said.

"Aro, it's good to see you, but please listen to me –" Carlisle was cut off.

"We can talk once I've finished with the boy. Where is he?"

"Edward is who I wanted to talk to you about. Please don't kill him. We planned to make him one of us in good time," Carlisle explained as the tall, thin dark haired man parted through the Cullen's, his eyes landing on me. His eyes were red. Blood red. Four other vampires flanked behind him.

"Carlisle, you know the rules. The boy must die," one of the other men said.

The one I recognized as Aro took a step forward. Bella moved in front of me in a protective stance, she hissed and growled as the creepy looking vampire. Aro smiled at her.

"Ah, you must be Bella. I am Aro, this is Marcus and Caius. These are our guards Alec and Jane. Demetri is waiting outside with Tanya." Aro extended his hand for her to shake.

Bella growled and pushed me farther back into the corner.

"It's just a handshake. We mean you no harm," Aro said, stepping closer to my feral girlfriend.

"I know your gift, I'm not daft. And I know you mean me no harm, but by killing the love of my life, you are just sentencing me to my own death as well."

Aro looked at her thoughtfully. "Falling in love with a human? Tanya didn't tell us that. She made it seem as though you were keeping this Edward as a human pet. Her memories showed no love. Touch my hand so I can see who is being truthful and to see if this human boy deserves to live."

"Just kill him," either Marcus or Caius hissed from behind him.

Aro ignored him and stepped even closer to Bella. Bella slowly extended her hand. Aro grasp it with a smile that slowly turned into a frown.

"You are truly a remarkable creature. Carlisle told me of your gift of blocking out certain powers, but I never imagined it would work on me."

Alice crossed the room toward us and smiled politely at Aro and the rest of his posse. "You can view my memories. My vision of Edward becoming one of us and perhaps spare his life," Alice suggested, already extending her hand for him to shake.

Aro nodded, but made no move for Alice's hand. "Bring Tanya in," he instructed to the girl named Jane.

No more then ten seconds later, Tanya and Jane were in the living room. Tanya looked petrified. She was about to be pronounced a liar after Aro looked into Alice's mind.

"Tanya, are Bella and Edward in love?" Aro asked.

Tanya's eyes darted from face to face before she answered, "I don't think so. They never said they were."

My eyes widened. What was she thinking?

Aro nodded before turning toward Alice. He quickly took her hand and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he let go of her hand and smiled at Bella and I before his eyes landed on Tanya. "You lied," he said simply, snapping his fingers before Jane and another vampire I didn't recognized pulled her away and out of the house.

He faced us again and smiled gently. "Now, that just leaves you, my boy."

"Did the small one reveal a certain future?" One of the other Volturi members asked.

"Yes, Marcus, but I know from the letters Carlisle has sent me over the years that the future is never certain with her abilities."

Carlisle shot an apologetic look toward Bella and me.

"Then we should just kill him," Caius said.

Bella growled, arms locking around me protectively.

"Well then. Lets make it a choice. Change the boy now in front of us or he will die," Aro said in a calm voice. The fucker was even smiling.

Bella didn't say anything, she simply turned to face me, she looked so torn and apologetic.

"Please, Bella," I whispered.

Then the world went black.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I hope that chapter was okay. It was almost like the end of New Moon with the Volturi, but not. haha. Alright, so that is the last chapter. There is an epilogue coming up shortly that will explain a lot more. Trust me, how I ended this chapter will work with the epilogue. Sorry if you hated it, but I like it so shut up._


	25. Epilogue

_**A/N: **__Guy, grab your tissues because this is the __**Epilogue**__. Thank you guys for all your support and love and reviews. You guys rock my world and I hope you will continue to read my stories. I have two other ones already started, go read them. I hope you all enjoyed this story and like the ending. I hope you don't get angry, but this is all BPOV. Alright, here you go._

_**Rating: **__M for language and sexual content._

_**POV: **__Bella_

_

* * *

_Edward Masen died on November 4, 2009. He was murdered in Port Angeles in an alleyway by a bookshop. At least, that's what the papers said happened. In reality, I bit him; changed him into one of my own kind to save his life.

Since then, the Volturi have left us in peace. Unfortunately, Tanya was no so lucky. Instead of taking Edward's life, they took hers. The rest of the Denali clan were pretty angry with us for two decades, but eventually they came around and realized that what Tanya had done was wrong. Strangely, I missed her even after all she did. She had been one of my best friends and I still loved her.

After Edward had been changed, we fled the country after a week or two. We didn't want to seem too suspicious since the police were still looking for Edward's murderer and since we were the last to have seen him, we were prime suspects. Elizabeth didn't suspect us at all, so during the schools winter break, we moved to Ireland.

Edward was embracing his new self fairly well. Of course, he didn't adjust as quick as I did; I mean, he actually killed a few villagers that had come to close to the new born vampire. He hated himself after he did it, and that just made him want to adjust to the vegetarian lifestyle even faster.

Edward and I were married a few months after he had been changed by Carlisle at our home in Ireland. No, it wasn't an official ceremony, but to us it was. It was perfect.

It was now twenty years after Edward's transformation, we had moved to Northern Canada and Edward was finally able to control his blood lust and join in the high school charade with the rest of us.

We had just gotten out of school for the weekend. It was January, and the air was chilly, but we didn't really feel it. It was just air to us. Edward was known as Edward Hale here. It was too soon for him to be called Edward Masen. The police would surely identify him if we called him that.

Edward took my hand in his as we walked to the parking lot. I gave it a squeeze and smiled up at him. If he hadn't been beautiful before his transformation, he surely was now. He was one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever laid eyes on. The only thing I missed about his human self was the lovely heartbeat and his green eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

I smirked. Shortly after Edward had been changed, he realized he could read minds. I was terrified at first; I didn't want him in my head. Luckily, he revealed that he couldn't read my mind. Only my mind was closed off to him. It was hard for him to adjust to. The first few years, Edward and I lived away from the others in a secluded area so he didn't have to hear so many thoughts. Now, after he had gotten used to it, he got frustrated for not being able to read my mind. Carlisle thinks that it's part of my gift. I just think its because I'm a freak in the vampire world.

I sighed, still smiling at him. "Oh, just the past couple of decades," I replied.

He nodded. "I hope you're not starting to resent me," he said, opening the car door for me. I slipped inside and waited for him to get in the driver seat at a slow human speed.

Once he was seated, I shook my head. "I don't think I could ever resent you. Everyday I seem to love you more. You gave up so much for me. I feel like I've done nothing for you."

"Don't forget getting rid of James again a few years ago."

I wish I could forget that. Ten years ago, James had hunted me down once again. He hadn't expected me to have found a mate. Edward was furious. He fought James. James, sensing that he would loose this fight, ran off and we hadn't heard from him since. I hoped we would never have to deal with him again, but in my heart, I knew he would come back.

"Ah, yes, I seem to have forgotten that part. Now I feel even worse."

He reached his arm across the center console of the car and touched my cheek. I leaned into the soft skin of his hand, closing my eyes.

"Bella, don't ever think that you're not good enough. You're perfect. You're perfect for me. You risked your life to protect me from the Volturi all those years ago. Plus, you kind of saved us all from death when you talked to the Quileute's about my change."

I smiled. After Edward had been changed, Jacob Black stopped by for a visit. He was about to kill us all when he found out that Edward had in fact, became a vampire. Luckily he listened to me and found out the reason why I had to change him. The treaty remained in tact, but he still hated us.

"I guess you're right, but I wish you could've live as a human longer," I said with a sigh as he started the car and reversed out of the parking space.

"Sometimes I wish I could've too, but I love my life. It doesn't really matter to me," he told me. I knew the only thing he missed about his human life was his parents. They were still alive, but had moved back to Chicago after Edward had been 'murdered'.

The ride back to our home in Canada was short; Edward now drove like a maniac. He parked and helped me out of the car at vampire speed. I chuckled, he liked to show off. He was the fastest vampire in the family.

"So, what do you want to do? Go hunt, or go upstairs?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. We both loved the aspect of him being a vampire as well. We could make love without restraint and for hours on end. It was wonderful.

I smirked at him. "Hm, lets go upstairs, shall we?"

"Oh thank god. That's all I've been thinking about all day."

I chuckled before grabbing his hand and leading the way into the house.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I know, I know. It's short, but it's a happy ending. I hope you all liked it, regardless and I'm sorry if you wanted EPOV but I just felt that Bella should be the one to discuss the past. Anyway, thank you all for reading and reviewing. You guys are amazing!_


End file.
